Mi Dulce Amor
by mars992
Summary: Bella Swan no era como las otras chicas. Todos se lo habían repetido durante toda su vida de muñeca en una silla de ruedas. Todos, excepto Edward Cullen que no podía ni recordar cuándo había empezado a amarla. Y lo arriesgaría todo para hacerla su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Prólogo

Copper Creek, Colorado

1878

El cielo de primavera era vasto y de aquel azul tan puro e intenso que siempre le llenaba a Bella el pecho de una inexplicable tristeza. El color se extendía en todas direcciones como un baldaquino divino salpicado de insignificantes retazos de nubes blancas. De haber alguien en la cumbre de las montañas cubiertas de nieve que se divisaban en la distancia, le bastaría con estirar el brazo para poder tocar aquella gloria misteriosa y elusiva.

El sonido de la risa y de la música la devolvió de nuevo a la tierra, a los adultos repartidos por el inmaculado césped del jardín de sus padres, que charlaban formando pequeños grupos y a los niños que correteaban entre ellos jugando al escondite y a policías y ladrones.

Varios de ellos parecían muy concentrados en un reñido partido de criquet, bajo la copa de los árboles centenarios que filtraban la luz del sol a través de sus ojos. Bella observaba todo aquello con una mezcla ya familiar de deseo y pesar en su joven corazón de diez años.

—¿Tienes frío, tesoro?

La voz de su madre no bastó para que abandonase, aunque fuera momentáneamente, el partido de criquet, pero contestó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres un poco de limonada?

—No, gracias. ¿Puedes acercarme a los jugadores, mamá?

—Una de esas bolas podría alcanzarte —contestó su madre—. Estás mejor aquí.

—Esta mañana me he levantado yo sola de la silla y he conseguido llegar a la cómoda —dijo, sabiendo que aquel esfuerzo no complacería a su madre, pero desesperada por convencerla de que no estaba completamente indefensa—. Sé que podría estar de pie bajo uno de esos árboles durante un rato. Podría apoyarme en él. Por favor, mamá… por favor, déjame acercarme.

Renee Swan envolvió mejor las piernas de Bella con la manta.

—No pienso permitir que corras riesgos, Bella. Ya sabes que no puedes andar o jugar como los otros niños. Hay raíces que sobresalen de la hierba y podrías tropezar y hacerte daño, así que deja de decir tonterías. En tu silla estás muy bien. Además, tienes la muñeca nueva para jugar. ¿A que no has visto otra más bonita? —miró hacia un lado y vio a su hijo—. Jasper, ven a hacer compañía a tu hermana.

El chico obedeció inmediatamente y Renee volvió a perderse entre la gente.

—No tienes por qué quedarte aquí, Jaspy —le dijo ella—. Ve a divertirte con tus amigos.

Nadie más que Bella podía haberle llamado por ese nombre sin llevarse un puñetazo en los dientes. Jasper tenía ya dieciséis años y era más alto y más fuerte que su padre, pero nunca había tratado a Bella más que con absoluta devoción.

—No me importa —contestó—. Debe ser muy aburrido tener que estar sentada en esa silla todo el tiempo, pero es algo que vas a tener que aceptar. Ojalá no fuese así.

Bella suspiró, agradecida por su compañía y su lealtad, pero resentida porque la mirase del mismo modo que lo hacían sus padres. Miró distraídamente a la delicada muñeca de porcelana que tenía en el regazo… una más que añadir a la colección que ya llenaba el alféizar de su ventana.

Se quedó junto a ella hasta que Bella se dio cuenta de que sus amigos los miraban, y lo animó a que se fuera con ellos. El grupo de amigos desapareció por el camino del arroyo, y ella les envidió su independencia.

Poco después llegaron dos jinetes, que sujetaron sus monturas cerca de la puerta y entraron en el jardín. Uno era Eleazer Denali, un hombre que ya había visto en otras ocasiones en casa de sus padres. El otro era un muchacho lánguido y desconocido que parecía más pequeño que Jasper, que fue presentado a sus padres y al pequeño grupo de amigos. Después, el señor Denali se acercó a charlar con otro corro.

Solo, el joven estuvo observando la partida de criquet durante un rato y luego la vio. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a ella. Comparado con su hermano, aquel chico parecía todo piernas, brazos y zapatos. La brisa prendió en su pelo cobrizo y le apartó varios mechones de la frente.

—Hola —la saludó.

Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas.

—Hola. No te conozco. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward Cullen. He venido de visita a casa de mi tío Eleazer. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Bella. Esta es mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Felicidades entonces. Qué muñeca más bonita.

—Gracias. ¿Ese caballo es de tu tío?

—No, es mío.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Wrangler. Es un sueco de sangre caliente. Al principio los criaban para servir en la caballería. Tiene sangre española y sangre oriental.

—Sabes mucho de caballos.

—Un poco.

—Entonces, ¿ha nacido en Suecia?

Él se echó a reír y se le dibujó un largo hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—No. Es de Nebraska. ¿Quieres verlo de cerca?

—¿Puedo?

—Claro. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó mientras empujaba la silla hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué no puedes andar?

—Que soy coja —se limitó a decir, aun a sabiendas de que su madre sufriría un ataque de apoplejía si la oyese utilizar aquel término tan vulgar.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo él.

—Mis padres me han llevado a los mejores médicos del este, pero no hay operación que pueda arreglarlo. Es que el hueso de la pierna no encaja bien en la cadera.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Puedo caminar un poco pero con dificultad, y mi madre dice que no debo hacerlo.

Su silla se paró a un par de metros del caballo.

—¿Puedes montar?

Ella lo miró sorprendida y una esperanza que jamás habría soñado sentir, le aprisionó el pecho.

—No lo sé. ¿Es peligroso?

—No más que muchas otras cosas, supongo.

Bella miró el enorme y brillante animal con ilusión. ¡Menudo cumpleaños sería si pudiese montar en él! Ella, Bella Swan, la coja, a caballo. ¡Ojalá Dios lo permitiera!

—¿Puedo intentar subirme?

Él miró hacia la fiesta. Nadie estaba mirándolos.

—Creo que sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a subirte?

Ella dejó caer la muñeca y la manta sobre la hierba y se puso de pie con torpeza. Edward la sujetó por un brazo.

—¿Cómo te subes tú? —preguntó Bella. De pie a su lado, el animal le parecía mucho más impresionante, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder sentarse en esa silla, tanto que dejó a un lado sus temores y esperó con ansiedad su respuesta.

—Pongo un pie en este estribo y paso la otra pierna por encima de la silla. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Creo que no.

Era precisamente la pierna que no la dejaba moverse.

—A lo mejor si te levanto para que pongas el pie de la pierna buena en el estribo, luego puedo ayudarte a pasar la otra.

—Vale.

La levantó en brazos como solían hacer Jasper y su padre y la acercó al estribo.

—Sujeta las riendas y sujétate a la silla.

Bella colocó el pie y se sujetó al borrén delantero de la silla mientras él la empujaba sin miramientos por el trasero hasta que tuvo todo su peso sobre el estribo. Decidida, Bella se aferró a él con toda su fuerza inexperta.

Sujetarla por encima de la cabeza era también un esfuerzo para él, pero parecía tan testarudo como ella y, tras unos cuantos empujones y resoplidos, Bella se encontró encaramada en la silla. Su voluminosa falda y las enaguas de encaje se habían arrugado y encogido, e incluso la ayudó a estirarlos para que cubrieran la mayor parte de sus pololos.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó, sofocado y encogiendo los ojos por el sol, que arrancaba destellos dorados de su pelo revuelto por el esfuerzo.

—Nada —¡qué lejos estaba el suelo y qué vista tan maravillosa se tenía desde allí!—. ¡Lo he conseguido! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy montando a caballo!

—Quita el pie del estribo para que pueda subirme detrás de ti.

Bella obedeció sorprendida y él se encaramó con facilidad a la grupa.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—Ni pizca. Esto es mejor aún de lo que yo imaginaba.

—Esto no es nada —dijo, pasando sus brazos flacos alrededor de ella para tomar las riendas—. Lo mejor viene ahora.

Con un movimiento de las piernas y los pies que ella sintió por debajo de la ropa, puso en marcha al caballo.

Sorprendida pero encantada, Bella sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido.

—¡Hazle ir más rápido!

Él azuzó al animal y Bella se agarró al pomo de la silla. Transcurridos los primeros minutos de traqueteo, consiguió ajustar su peso al paso del caballo. Su casa estaba en una calle arbolada de escaso tránsito, a las afueras de la ciudad, y dirigió a Wrangler hacia campo abierto dirección sur.

El viento acariciaba las mejillas de Bella y tiraba de su pelo, desarmando los perfectos tirabuzones del peinado. El cielo parecía acudir a su encuentro, estallando en azul en todas direcciones hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Una sensación liberadora de libertad desató sus percepciones.

Nunca se había sentido tan ligera, tan delicada y tan libre de las cadenas que la ataban a la tierra.

Las restricciones de su cuerpo que la condenaban a aquella silla quedaron olvidadas y rio y lloró de pura felicidad. En un arranque de valor, soltó el pomo de la silla y abrió los brazos de par en par.

Estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida.

Ni en sus mejores sueños había podido imaginar lo que era montar… mejor que comer helados, que recibir regalos de cumpleaños y que la Navidad. El caballo los llevó junto a un riachuelo en cuyos márgenes brillaban las margaritas arracimadas.

Un buen rato después, Edward tiró de las riendas e hizo volver al caballo por el camino por el que habían venido, y al acercarse a la casa aminoró el paso.

Bella estaba llena a reventar del placer que le había proporcionado su primer trago de libertad.

—Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir —le dijo por encima del hombro—. Gracias, Edward Cullen.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte con tu tío? —le preguntó, esperanzada.

—No lo sé. Puede que empiece a trabajar para él.

Wrangler los llevó por un camino de tierra hasta su casa, y a medida que se acercaban, Bella vio que la gente se había arremolinado en la puerta principal. Su madre estaba al frente, con el pañuelo de encaje apretado en la mano y sobre el pecho. Junto a ella, su padre los miraba con expresión borrascosa.

De pronto sintió miedo, y ese miedo apagó de golpe su alegría, como quien echa un cubo de agua al fuego. Jasper se abrió paso entre la gente y señaló a Edward mientras se acercaban.

—¡Bella, Dios mío! —gimió su madre, y su padre la sostuvo brevemente antes de pasarla a manos de un vecino para apresurarse a acudir junto al caballo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió saber—. Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy muy bien, papá —le dijo, con el aliento contenido por el miedo—. Edward me ha llevado a dar un paseo en su caballo.

Su padre la bajó de la silla.

—El estado de salud de mi hija es muy delicado —le dijo a Edward—. Desmonte, joven, y explíquese. ¿Qué le ha hecho?

Edward apenas había puesto los pies en el suelo cuando Jasper se abalanzó sobre él y le hundió un puño en la cara.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, revolviéndose en brazos de su padre—. ¡Papá, no permitas que Jaspy le pegue! ¡Edward sólo me ha dado un paseo en su caballo!

Varios amigos de Jasper rodearon a los contrincantes y Bella ya no pudo ver lo que ocurría, pero los ruidos bastaban para que el estómago se le pusiera en la garganta.

—¡Detenlos! ¡Detenlos, papá! —tiró del brazo de su padre—. ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Él no sabía que yo no puedo montar! ¡Es culpa mía, sólo culpa mía!

El tío de Edward se metió en la refriega y separó a su sobrino, sujetándole de espaldas contra su pecho con ambos brazos.

El pelo cobrizo de Edward le caía sobre los ojos, y un hilo de sangre le manaba de la comisura de los labios. Tenía la camisa de franela rota y salpicada de sangre, y miraba fijamente a Jasper, a quien lo sujetaba firmemente uno de sus primos mayores y que tenía un ojo enrojecido y que se hinchaba por momentos.

—Lo siento, Charlie —le dijo el señor Denali a su padre—. Señora Swan, estoy seguro de que mi sobrino no pretendía ningún mal.

—Que ese chico no vuelva a poner los pies aquí —respondió su padre, señalándolo indignado—. Y si ella ha sufrido algún daño, le haré responsable de ello.

Bella hubiera querido volver al momento anterior a todo aquello. Hubiera querido decir algo que los convenciera de que Edward sólo la había tratado como a una amiga, pero los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo le impedían hablar. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento perfecto se hubiera podido pasar a aquella pesadilla?

—Voy a mandar llamar al médico —dijo su padre, abrazándola.

Su madre se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y revoloteaba alrededor de Bella sin saber qué hacer.

—Estoy bien —sollozó la niña—. Que el médico lo vea a él —dijo, señalando a Edward, que se alejaba empujado por su tío. El chico asintió para tranquilizarla y de su boca maltrecha salió una sonrisa de medio lado.

Él era la única persona que la había tratado como si fuese tan apta como él, y lo estaban castigando por ello. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión y se tapó los ojos con la mano para no ver cómo se lo llevaban. Su padre se la llevó hacia la casa, a su dormitorio, a su cama.

Por primera vez no tenía que imaginar lo que suponía ser una persona completa. Por primera vez sabía exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo. Edward Cullen le había ofrecido un bocado prohibido de la vida… la clase de vida que anhelaba, que deseaba, con la que soñaba.

Y la realidad se lo había arrebatado.

Fue el peor día de su vida.

**Nueva historia! Acá les traigo una nueva adaptación, espero la disfruten tanto como yo…**

**Espero leer pronto sus opiniones**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo Uno

Copper Creek, Colorado

1888

—Sé que este carro no es tan lujoso como el carruaje de tu padre se disculpó Tanya, la prima de Bella, por segunda vez—, pero ya verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar en casa de Rosalie esta tarde.

—Estoy deseando llegar —dijo Bella, acomodándose en las almohadas que habían dispuesto para ella en la parte trasera del carro. Ya sabes que nunca puedo hacer cosas así cuando mis padres están en casa.

—Menuda suerte hemos tenido con que tu madre haya accedido a acompañar al tío Charlie a Denver esta vez.

—Tened mucho cuidado —dijo su tío Aro al tiempo que subía la silla de Bella en la parte trasera del carro. Echó a rodar hacia ella, y Bella le puso el freno.

Tanya se recogió la falda de flores rosa y crema y subió al pescante con la ayuda de su padre.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes conducir este chisme? —le preguntó al verla tomar las riendas.

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—Claro que estoy segura. Lo he hecho un montón de veces, ¿verdad, papá?

—Sí, hija.

Tío Aro era hermano de su madre, pero ni su tía ni él eran tan estrictos ni tan posesivos como los padres de Bella. Los mejores momentos de su juventud los había vivido en su rancho, en las escasas ocasiones en que sus padres viajaban juntos y la confiaban al cuidado de sus tíos.

—Divertíos, chicas —las despidió.

Bella se echó mano al sombrero y se dispuso a disfrutar del viaje. El sol le caldeaba el cuerpo a través de la ropa y respiró hondo el olor a tierra recién movida en un campo vecino.

—Vamos a preparar los adornos para la boda de Rosalie —le dijo Tanya—. Lazos lavanda con flores de papel —continuó su prima mientras Bella contemplaba el paisaje de primavera. Los ásteres rojos cubrían las colinas con su color brillante.

—Voy a pararme en el establo a pedirle a alguien que nos lleve a casa de Rosalie y que se quede con el carro hasta que hayamos terminado —le dijo—. Así no tendremos que andar bajándote del carro y empujar la silla por la calle llena de polvo.

Bella asintió su consentimiento. A Tanya le gustaba hacer bien las cosas y ella detestaba ser una molestia. Su prima paró el carro a la sombra de un edificio nuevo.

—¡Así que este es el establo nuevo! —anunció Bella, examinando el edificio recién pintado—. Llevo semanas oyendo el martilleo desde mi habitación.

La casa de su familia estaba a varias calles de distancia, pero lo bastante cerca para que el ruido le llegase en los días tranquilos, lo que había despertado su curiosidad, pero a pesar de su insistencia y de su frustración, nadie le había contado nada.

Un joven alto y de espaldas anchas salió a la puerta, y entonces comprendió la razón por la que sus padres se habían obcecado en no hablarle del nuevo establo.

El sol brillaba en su pelo cobrizo. Llevaba una camisa amplia y abotonada delante y los pantalones metidos por dentro de las botas. Era un hombre de aspecto saludable, moreno de estar al aire libre y confiado en sus posibilidades.

Edward Cullen.

Unas imágenes caóticas bombardearon los aún más caóticos sentidos de Bella: Edward sonriendo y ofreciéndole unos minutos de libertad. Edward con la camisa manchada de sangre y con la boca ensangrentada, y con aspecto confuso y humillado. Edward reparando en ella al ir a la tienda y saludándola con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de que su padre se diera cuenta. Edward montando a su caballo cuatralbo como si el animal y él fuesen uno solo.

Una vez, pocas semanas después de aquel horrible incidente de su fiesta de cumpleaños, él saltó el seto estando ella sentada en su silla disfrutando del sol.

Bella le preguntó por sus heridas y él les quitó importancia. Hasta que llegó Jaspy a casa.

A lo largo de los años, sus caminos se habían cruzado sólo brevemente, ya que la hija de un banquero se movía en distintos círculos a los de un ranchero, pero Bella lo había visto en muchas ocasiones desde lejos.

—Buenos días, señoritas —las saludó y su voz, que había adquirido un tono suave y profundo, le produjo una extraña palpitación en el pecho—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —preguntó.

—Pues, si no es una molestia, nos gustaría que nos llevase a casa de los Hale y que se trajese el carro de vuelta.

La voz de Tanya había cambiado desde la última vez en que Bella la oyó hablar, hacía menos de un minuto. ¿De dónde había salido ese tono como sofocado?

—No es molestia alguna —contestó Edward, y saltó al pescante para sentarse junto a Tanya. El carro se bamboleó con su peso y el estómago de Bella hizo lo mismo.

—Están las dos preciosas hoy —comentó, y miró por encima del hombro hacia Bella, que enrojeció. Menos mal que él tenía que mirar hacia delante para conducir el carro.

—Estamos ayudando con la decoración para la boda de Rosalie —dijo Tanya. Dios bendito, ¿no estaba hablando con un tremendo acento sureño?—. Sólo faltan dos semanas para la boda, ¿sabe?

—¿Van a asistir las dos?

—Desde luego. No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo, ¿verdad, Bella?

Edward asintió y siguió escuchando la charla femenina de Tanya. En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a su destino. Primero ayudó a su prima a bajar del pescante, y Tanya se ruborizó y lo miró con coquetería desde debajo del ala de su sombrero.

Bella se levantó. Normalmente habría caminado hasta el borde de la plataforma y habría esperado la ayuda de su tío o de su primo para bajar. Pero no quería que Edward pudiese ver su torpeza, así que decidió quedarse en el sitio.

Él fue a la parte trasera del carro y bajó la portezuela y, mientras Bella evitaba mirarlo, bajó la silla sin esfuerzo. Luego subió a la plataforma y entonces sí que lo miró.

Su cuerpo de muchacho larguirucho y delgado se había transformado en el de un hombre musculoso y lleno de armonía, y se encontró con que unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto de primavera la estudiaban también a ella. Luego bajó un poco la mirada, reparó en una nariz recta y proporcionada y en una cicatriz en la comisura de sus labios que sonreían.

—Déjeme ayudarla, señorita Swan —dijo educadamente con aquella voz.

Ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, pero consiguió articular una palabra:

—Gracias.

Él la tomó en brazos del mismo modo que su padre, su tío y su hermano hacían constantemente, pero aquello fue distinto. Él no era miembro de su familia, sino un extraño, un hombre fuerte y lleno de gracia, y Bella sintió vergüenza de su indefensión, de su incapacidad de movimientos.

Le rodeó inmediatamente el cuello con los brazos y sintió su cuerpo duro junto a su costado, evitando deliberadamente mirar aquel rostro acariciado por el sol que tenía tan cerca.

Con increíble agilidad, bajó de la plataforma y la llevó hasta la silla. Bella se sentía como una de sus muñecas de porcelana en sus brazos. Nunca había odiado tanto la silla de ruedas como la odió en aquel momento. Hubiera querido que Edward la llevase más allá, a algún lugar en el que no hubiera sillas de ruedas, ni límites.

Pero claro, no fue así. Edward la dejó con suavidad en la silla que Tanya sostenía, liberó los brazos con cuidado de sus faldas y las dejó perfectamente bien colocadas.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ha sido un placer —debía estar mirando a Tanya—. ¿A qué hora quieren que vuelva a buscarlas con el carro?

—A las tres, si le parece bien. Mi madre espera que esté en casa a tiempo de ayudarla a preparar la cena.

—Nos veremos a las tres, entonces. Señoritas.

Bella vio sus botas alejarse y luego levantó la mirada para verlo subir al carro con un movimiento fluido y perfecto.

—Ay, Dios mío —suspiró Tanya—. ¿Sabías que él mismo ha construido el establo y que es el propietario?

—No me llegan noticias de Edward Cullen.

—Ya me lo imagino —las dos se quedaron contemplando el carro hasta que se perdió de vista—. Dicen que ahorró él solo el dinero necesario para construirlo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Bella sabía poco de negocios o del coste de las cosas.

—Es todo un logro. La mayor parte de la gente habría pedido un préstamo.

—Oh.

Miró a su prima y entendió el significado de lo que acababa de decir. Un préstamo tenía que concederlo el banco, y el único banco de Copper Creek era propiedad de su padre. La vergüenza por lo injusto que había sido su padre con él le ardió en la cara.

—Apenas recuerdo aquel cumpleaños tuyo —dijo Tanya, que era casi dos años más joven que Bella—. ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Diez años.

Tanya empujó la silla hacia la casa de Rosalie.

—¿Pero lo recuerdas bien?

Apenas pasaba un día atada a aquella silla en que no recordase aquel otro en el que cabalgó en el viento y saboreó la libertad por primera vez… para que luego le fuese arrebatada de golpe y proscrita como si se tratase de algo deshonesto.

Lo recordaba perfectamente bien. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¿Y cómo podía olvidar que Edward había pagado sus consecuencias?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo Dos

Había estupideces mayores que presentarse antes de la hora prevista e invitar a Bella Swan y a su prima a tomar un helado. Por ejemplo, tumbarse en medio de Carver Street y esperar a que un carro cargado le pasase por encima. O acercarse por detrás a la yegua de Ike McPhillips que guardaba en su establo y darle un buen susto. El resultado sería el mismo.

En cuanto Jasper Swan se enterase de que tan siquiera le había dirigido la palabra a su hermana, saldría de su precioso banco con su precioso traje y le pasaría por encima, propinándole un par de patadas de propina por idiota.

La verdad es que merecería la pena por un par de las sonrisas de su hermana.

Edward estaba en el minúsculo dormitorio de la espartana vivienda que se había construido en la parte trasera del establo, abrochándose el cuello de la camisa de algodón limpia que acababa de ponerse. Luego se miró al espejo que colgaba sobre el palanganero y se aseguró de que su pelo indómito estaba amansado al menos durante un rato.

Tiró de la cabezada de la yegua de Carlisle Cullen que acababa de lavar y cepillar, la colocó en el centro del establo y le enganchó el arnés del carro. La señorita Cullen le había dicho que fuese a buscarlas a las tres, pero iba a presentarse al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes… lo suficiente para lo que tenía pensado.

Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes vestidas de todos los colores ocupaban el porche de la casa, y sus voces se acallaron al verlo detener el carro y bajar.

Rosalie dejó a un lado una taza y un plato de delicada porcelana y bajó las escaleras para recibirlo.

—Llega pronto, señor Masen.

—Sí. Se me ha ocurrido que quizás su prima y usted me permitirían que las invitase a un helado en Mis Copes'Ice Cream Emporium.

Rosalie parpadeó varias veces y dos hoyuelos se dibujaron en sus mejillas al sonreír.

—Estaríamos encantadas.

Unos cuantos susurros de voces femeninas se oyeron en la distancia.

En el corro de jóvenes con faldas almidonadas y bucles en el pelo, Bella Swan era fácil de identificar, y no por la silla en que estaba sentada, ya que las demás lo estaban también; no porque fuese vestida de un modo distinto, porque su atuendo era similar al de aquellas muchachas; ni siquiera porque fuese algo mayor que todas ellas.

Era por algo que atraía indefectiblemente su mirada y que le hacía palpitar el corazón cuando la veía.

Ni siquiera sonreía. Es más, su rostro de marfil parecía preocupado. Jamás había deseado algo con tanta vehemencia como deseaba que Bella mostrase algo de entusiasmo por su invitación. Aquella joven lo fascinaba, y el deseo de conocerla mejor nublaba sus entendimientos.

—Rosalie, el tío Carlisle quiere que vayamos a casa —dijo, acercándose a ellos con su silla de ruedas. El resto de muchachas guardaba silencio.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra, tonta —contestó su prima.

—Sí —corroboró Edward, que no quería aceptar su excusa—. Las llevaré a casa a tiempo de que puedan ayudar a preparar la cena —se acercó a la escalera y Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmada. Él se detuvo. No quería obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseara, así que se agachó junto a la silla para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo—: Sólo si tú quieres, Bella. Si no quieres, tampoco pasa nada.

Ella pareció perderse durante unos segundos en sus ojos, lo que le proporcionó un tiempo precioso para estudiar su rostro de cerca: brillantes ojos de chocolate, pelo caoba rojizo, labios de delicado dibujo y pómulos salpicados de unas encantadoras y suaves pecas.

—Sí quiero —susurró, casi como si sólo lo estuviese admitiendo ante sí misma.

—Tu sombrero, Bella —le dijo una de las chicas.

Él se incorporó y sonrió, y tras saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza a las demás chicas, puso el freno en la silla de Bella mientras ella se colocaba el sombrero y se lo sujetaba con una lazada bajo la barbilla.

Levantó un brazo para pasárselo por el hombro y aquella medida de rendición, de confianza, fue como la patada que estaba esperando de su hermano. Cómo detestaba que ella tuviese que confiarse al cuidado de otros, pero cómo le gustaba haber sido bendecido él en aquel momento con ese privilegio.

Bella no era pequeña, pero tampoco pesada. Su peso delicado, la suavidad de sus curvas y su delicado aroma a fresias fueron la recompensa por su insistencia. La llevó en brazos por el camino hasta la calle, deseando que la distancia fuese mayor, y ella lo miró desde debajo del ala de su sombrero.

—Tienes los ojos más verdes que he visto —dijo con suavidad—. No lo había olvidado.

Edward se quedó sin respiración. ¿No se había olvidado de sus ojos con tanto tiempo como había pasado? ¿Qué más recordaría? ¿Lamentaría aquella intromisión en su vida? ¿Se habría sentido humillada por aquella escena en su cumpleaños? Después de aquello, había intentado acercarse a ella en varias ocasiones. Incluso se había llevado otra paliza de Jasper. Pero nada había disminuido el encanto que ejercía sobre él aquella criatura.

Incluso en aquel momento, después de todos aquellos años, deseó llevarla a dar un paseo a caballo, invitarla a tomar un helado, cualquier cosa que pudiese proporcionarle felicidad.

Llegó junto al carro y la depositó sobre las almohadas, y ella se arregló la falda evitando deliberadamente mirarlo. Edward volvió por su silla y ayudó a la señorita Cullen a subir al pescante. Con una risilla coqueta, la prima de Bella se despidió de sus amigas.

La heladería de la señorita Cope no estaba demasiado concurrida aquella tarde, y fue la misma señorita Cope quien tomó nota de lo que querían.

—¿Y qué va a tomar ella? —preguntó, tras anotar lo que Rosalie deseaba.

—Pues no lo sé —contestó Edward—. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? Está en silla de ruedas, pero no es ni sorda ni tonta.

La señora Cope se recuperó rápidamente, pero sus mejillas regordetas seguían rojas al contestar:

—Eh… no, claro que no. ¿Qué… qué va a ser?

—Un helado de menta, por favor —respondió Bella, también azorada. Que la tratasen como a una idiota porque no pudiese andar era una de las cosas más irritantes de su situación, a la que había que añadir el hecho de que sus padres siempre pidieran por ella, lo cual lo empeoraba todo aún más.

Nadie había hablado tan claramente de su situación en su presencia, y en su interior se lo agradeció enormemente a Edward.

La señora Cope volvió con los helados. Edward había pedido nueces para su helado de vainilla, que la dueña del establecimiento le sirvió generosamente. Él las compartió con sus invitadas.

—Mi padre dice que es usted un buen hombre de negocios, señor Masen —comentó Rosalie, tomando delicadamente un mordisco de nuez—. Dice que el establo que ha construido es muy bueno, y que entiende mucho de caballos.

—Nadie más adecuado que su padre para juzgarlo —contestó, satisfecho con el halago de un hombre al que respetaba—. Cuida bien de sus animales y tiene un rancho estupendo.

Rosalie se rio como si la hubiese halagado a ella, y Edward no pudo evitar sonreírse ante el claro intento de flirteo.

Bella, con las mejillas tan sonrosadas como los trocitos de caramelo de su helado, seguía con la mirada clavada en el plato. No se sentía tan complacida por sus atenciones como lo estaba su prima, y se preguntó cómo podía arreglarlo.

—¿Sigue viviendo en el rancho de su tío Eleazar? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No. Por ahora tengo un par de habitaciones en la parte trasera del establo.

—¿Por ahora?

—Es temporal. Quiero construirme una casa.

—¿En la ciudad?

Aquella muchacha estaba llena de preguntas, mientras que él aún estaba intentando encontrar algo que decirle a Bella.

—Seguramente fuera de la ciudad —contestó distraídamente.

—¿Sigue teniendo a Wrangler?

La pregunta hecha en voz baja los sorprendió a ambos.

Edward se entusiasmó ante el que era su primer signo de interés y asintió.

—Está en el rancho de mi tío Eleazar.

—¿Sigue montándolo?

—Sí. Tiene ya quince años, pero sigo sacándolo para que haga ejercicio.

Levantó los párpados, lo miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de un apasionado deseo que él quería satisfacer. Ojalá supiera cómo hacerlo. Ojalá su familia no lo considerase como escoria.

Puede que no hubiera nacido en las mismas circunstancias desahogadas de los Swan, pero había trabajado duro para ahorrar y poner en marcha su propio negocio. En cuanto volviese a tener dinero ahorrado, se construiría una casa… un hogar. El hogar al que poder llevar a su esposa.

Pero el dinero era un motivo secundario para que su familia lo aborreciera. Había perdido su favor el día que se llevó a su niña a dar un paseo a caballo.

Y aún no había decidido si había merecido la pena o no.

No dijo que quisiera ver a su caballo… o que quisiera volver a montarlo. Pero sus ojos dijeron todas aquellas palabras por ella, y bajó la mirada como queriendo ocultarlo.

—Podría llevarlo a casa de su prima —se ofreció.

Bella palideció.

—¡No! ¡No debe hacer tal cosa!

—¿No le gustaría verlo?

—Sí, pero yo no podría… es decir, que usted no debe… bueno, que no es posible.

Bella entrelazó las manos y se las miró. No podía soportar la idea de que tuviese que sufrir algún daño más por su culpa. Con aquella vez había bastado para que tuviese pesadillas de por vida.

—No —insistió, moviendo la cabeza.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Rosalie habló:

—¿Asistirá usted a la boda de Lizzy y Guy, señor Masen?

—No podría perderme el acontecimiento del año —contestó aún de buen humor—. Esta noche vamos a tener una especie de despedida de soltero en La liga roja.

—¿Y qué hacen los hombres en esas ocasiones? —quiso saber.

—¿Cree que a su madre le gustaría saberlo?

Bella no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y descubrir el brillo pícaro de sus ojos.

—Seguramente no —replicó Rosalie, sonriendo—. Pero cuéntemelo.

—Pues bebemos whisky, fumamos cigarros y le tomamos el pelo al novio sin piedad.

—No me parece demasiado divertido —replicó Rosalie.

—A mí tampoco me lo parece beber ponche y recibir regalos.

—Pues a mí sí.

—Para los hombres no sería divertido a menos que añadiesen algo más fuerte al ponche y se pasaran cigarros.

Rosalie se rio y Bella no pudo por menos que reírse también al imaginarse a sus amigas fumando aquellos apestosos cigarros.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya —dijo él, poniéndose en pie—. Les prometí que estarían en casa a tiempo de ayudar con la cena.

—Lo del helado ha sido una idea estupenda —dijo Rosalie—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Ha sido un placer.

Bella se obligó a hablar, pero evitando mirarlo.

—Gracias, señor Masen.

—De nada, señorita Swan.

Pagó la cuenta y empujó con cuidado su silla hasta la puerta.

Bella intentaba no pensar en que iba a volver a tomarla en brazos, y a tenerla junto a su pecho, así que mientras él ayudaba a subir a su prima, se levantó sujetándose al extremo del carro.

—¡Pero si está de pie! —exclamó él, sorprendido.

—Es que puedo ponerme de pie —replicó ella, algo azarada.

—¿Puede caminar?

Ella lo miró desafiante.

—Sí.

—Pues entonces, venga hasta mí —le sugirió él, tendiéndole un brazo.

Sus palabras la dejaron helada, y roja como la grana, negó con la cabeza.

—Rosalie me ayudará a subir si usted no quiere hacerlo.

—Yo no he dicho que no quiera —se acercó y la tomó en brazos tan rápidamente que ella contuvo la respiración—. Sólo quería verla andar.

—No soy un mono de circo —espetó.

Edward subió al carro y la depositó sobre las almohadas y, arrodillándose frente a ella, puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Soy un amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Dios, qué ojos tan verdes. Y tan llenos de compasión. Y ella detestaba la piedad.

—Pues mis amigos no me piden que me humille.

—¿Es eso lo que he hecho?

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento. Yo jamás te haría daño, Bella.

De eso estaba segura. Y él era un amigo, o lo había sido, durante un rato maravilloso años atrás.

—Lo sé.

—Nos veremos en la boda —dijo, bajando la mano.

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió.

Edward bajó del carro y cerró la portezuela.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Cullen —se despidió.

—¡Hasta pronto! —contestó ella—. Y gracias por el helado.

El caballo se puso en marcha.

—¿Por qué eres tan quisquillosa con él, Bella? —quiso saber.

—No lo soy.

—Has sido casi grosera.

—De eso, nada.

—Tú sabes que sí.

—Ya sabes lo que opinan mis padres de él.

—Y no sé por qué. Es encantador.

—Ya sé que te lo parece. Van a salirte cardenales en las mejillas de tanto pellizcártelas cuando él no miraba. ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese horrible acento, que encima se te olvidaba la mayoría de veces?

Rosalie gimió.

—Debe pensar que soy idiota.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿No? Bueno, volveremos a verlo en la boda de Lizzy, y en la recepción. ¡Puede que me saque a bailar!

Bella sintió que el corazón se le encogía ante la idea de volver a verlo… y de verlo bailar con Rosalie. No debía sentirse dolida por ello. Quería mucho a su prima, que era una joven encantadora y que se merecía un hombre guapo y considerado. Por mucho que le doliese imaginarlo, Edward y ella harían buena pareja. Los dos eran muy atractivos, llenos de gracia, energía y bondad.

Ella no tenía derecho alguno sobre Edward. Que hubiese sido amable con ella en más de una ocasión no significaba nada… aparte de que le inspiraba lástima.

Y ese pensamiento le destrozaba el corazón.

—Bella —suspiró Renee Swan, descorazonada.

Dos semanas habían pasado y Bella estaba de pie delante de su tocador con una docena de lazos delante de ella y buscando el tono adecuado de azul.

—Ah, mamá, necesito que me ayudes con los botones —dijo, y por encima del hombro se miró la espalda del vestido.

—Tienes el tocador adaptado para que no tengas que levantarte de la silla —contestó su madre, acercándose.

—Desde la silla no puedo hacer nada, y además nadie me ve aquí.

—Pues no te olvides de no levantarte ni durante la boda ni durante la recepción —la reprendió su madre.

Bella suspiró mirándose al espejo.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Así me gusta, mi niña —contestó su madre, y tras besarla en la mejilla, le abrochó los botones. Luego Bella le entregó el lazo que había escogido y se sentó.

Su madre le puso el lazo en el pelo que Bella se había peinado con mucho arte y luego le buscó una manta que era del mismo azul que su vestido y se la colocó sobre las piernas.

Bella la miró desilusionada.

—Me tapa todo el vestido.

—Así no tendrás frío, y te disimula la línea de los muslos. No seas testaruda, Bella.

—Estamos en mayo, mamá.

—Las tardes de mayo son muy frescas.

—Nos la llevaremos, pero no me la pondré hasta por la tarde.

Bella dobló la manta y se la devolvió a su madre para colocarse la falda.

Con un suspiro exasperado, su madre se metió la manta bajo el brazo y empujó la silla.

—Estás preciosa, querida —Charlie Swan le dijo a su esposa cuando esta bajaba ya la silla de Bella por la rampa de la puerta principal. Vestido con un traje marrón de lino y una camisa blanca y almidonada, se acercó a ayudarla—. Y tú, Bella, eres la hija más guapa que un padre podría tener.

—Gracias, papá.

La sacó de la silla y en brazos la llevó a la parte trasera de su carruaje, y ella, apoyándose en los brazos, se colocó en el asiento. Era una rutina muy ensayada ya, a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. La silla ocupaba el espacio junto a ella y su madre se sentaba delante con su padre.

Las cortinillas laterales no la dejaban ver, pero como sabía que si se quejaba le dirían que gracias a ellas no se enfriaba, se limitó a apartarlas un poco y a disfrutar en lo que pudiera de aquella salida tan esperada.

La iglesia había sido decorada con azaleas rosas y delicadas guisófilas blancas. Unos grandes lazos de tul blanco adornaban el altar y el extremo de cada uno de los bancos de madera y Bella sonrió al recordar las horas de preparativos en los que había participado.

Rosalie la vio y se acercó a darle un beso.

—¿A que todo está precioso? —sonrió, brillándole los ojos—. Ven por aquí, tío Charlie. Mamá y papá ya están sentados y os hemos guardado sitio. Bella, tu silla puede ir al final, junto a la pared.

Lo cual iba a impedirle ver el desarrollo de la ceremonia, pero no podía sentarse en el pasillo central mientras pasaba la novia, así que se limitó a asentir.

Un rato después, después de las plegarias, mientras que la pareja intercambiaba sus promesas, la curiosidad la empujó a mirar al otro lado de la iglesia. Edward Masen, vestido de negro y con su pelo de cobrizo peinado hacia atrás y muy brillante, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ella le sonrió a modo de saludo y volvió su atención a la ceremonia. Pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo. Él estaba observando la ceremonia, pero la miró también a ella y sus ojos se encontraron. En aquella ocasión él le dedicó una sonrisa lenta y una expresión de reconocimiento y favor que la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Sentado entre Bella y Edward, un par de filas más atrás, Jasper notó la dirección de la mirada de Edward y le dedicó a su hermana una mirada de reprobación. Bella le devolvió una sonrisa de quien no ha roto un plato. Pero volvió a mirar a Edward, que parecía ya concentrado en el servicio. Jasper frunció el ceño.

Alice, la esposa de Jasper que estaba sentada a su lado, tocó su mano y él volvió a concentrarse en el servicio. Bella era de la opinión de que Alice era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a Jaspy. Era una joven encantadora y amable, pero con una fuerte personalidad propia. Poseía más energía que tres mujeres juntas, y siempre estaba comprometida en algún proyecto benéfico o en las campañas políticas. Si creía en algún candidato local, se involucraba repartiendo papeletas y organizando reuniones para recabar fondos.

Era obvio que Jaspy la adoraba, junto con todos aquellos que la conocían. Su amor por la vida y la libertad atraían a las personas y la habían convertido en una figura eminente de la comunidad. Tenían un niño, Will, y desde su nacimiento Jaspy mimaba todavía más a su esposa.

Ella también la quería mucho.

La ceremonia concluyó y al son de la música del órgano, los recién casados salieron de la iglesia.

Bella esperó a que alguien de su familia se ocupase de sacarla junto con los demás invitados, que charlaban alegremente, dispuestos a disfrutar de la fiesta. Algunos de los invitados la saludaban al pasar. En aquellos momentos, deseaba poder mimetizarse con la pared del fondo y que ni ella ni su silla pudiesen estropear el cuadro.

Pero la impaciencia la empujó a dirigirse sola hacia la puerta y los tres escalones de acceso a la iglesia. Sabía que eran tres porque su padre siempre tenía que pedir ayuda para subirla en la silla. Aquella mañana fue Mike Newton quien la ayudó, pero su ayuda llegó demasiado tarde para poder ver marcharse a los novios.

Su padre la llevó hasta el edificio que había junto a la iglesia y que se prestaba para aquella clase de eventos. Las puertas y las mesas estaban adornadas con tiras de tul blanco y flores rosas de papel, y como el espacio era amplio y Bella podía moverse sola, se alejó de sus padres para acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes que había junto a la mesa de refrescos.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley se miraron.

—Puedes sentarte al final de esta mesa y ocuparte del ponche —sugirió Jessica.

—De acuerdo.

Bella ocupó su puesto.

Aunque las otras chicas llevaban cuencos de cristal y cubertería e iban de aquí para allá colocándolo todo, Bella se conformó con quedarse allí y esperar que se presentase la oportunidad de servir a alguien. Mientras tuvo tiempo de ver colocarse a los músicos y de ir viendo llegar a la gente. Su madre, al verla ocupada, siguió saludando a los conocidos.

Al final la comida y los dulces estuvieron dispuestos y los invitados empezaron a pasar frente a la larga mesa. Bella servía el ponche mientras Rosalie, a su izquierda, hacía lo mismo con el café.

Bella reparó en que Edward estaba en la fila y se iba acercando, y el corazón le dio un vuelco de tal modo que al ofrecerle la taza a la señora Whitmore, un temblor repentino le hizo derramar un poco.

—Lo siento mucho —se apresuró a disculparse, y le entregó una servilleta para que se limpiara.

—No pasa nada, querida —dijo la mujer en tono amable pero condescendiente—. Todos sufrimos percances de este tipo, ¿no?

No pretendía ofender, pero sus palabras dejaron translucir lo que casi todo el mundo pensaba: que las personas que no podían andar tiraban las cosas, y Bella sintió una punzada en su orgullo. Conteniendo las lágrimas, dobló la servilleta con la que se había limpiado y sirvió el ponche a la siguiente persona.

Cuando Edward llegó a su altura, se esforzó por controlar tanto las manos como los sentimientos.

—Le queda muy bien ese color, señorita Bella —dijo él con su espléndida voz—. Resalta el fuego de su pelo.

Bella lo miró, deseando no tener que hacerlo, deseando poder mirarlo a los ojos sin tener que echar hacia atrás la cabeza. Su padre le había dicho que una joven nunca debe alentar los halagos que le haga un hombre sonriendo o ruborizándose. Bella no hizo ninguna de las dos, pero respondió:

—No sabía que tuviese fuego en el pelo.

—Desde luego que lo tiene —dijo él, tendiéndole su taza vacía.

Ella fue a llenarla pero él no la soltó y sus manos se rozaron.

—A veces también lo tiene en los ojos —añadió—, si es que puedo verlo antes de que lo oculte bajando la mirada.

Sus palabras eran inquietantes y ella iba a apartar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que se sentía desafiada de algún modo. ¿Serían aquella clase de halagos los que debía rechazar? Así que siguió mirándolo, rozándose con sus dedos, hasta que sintió el mismo fuego que él decía que tenía en el pelo.

Edward sonrió, y en sus mejillas se marcaron dos hoyuelos.

—Tomaré un poco de ponche.

Soltó la taza y ella miró a la fila por ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, pero el padre de Guy Halverson charlaba muy contento con el hombre que iba detrás de él.

Bella le devolvió la taza llena.

—Gracias —contestó él, y con una sonrisa, avanzó.

Una hora después, la fila de invitados concluyó, y la gente, que ya había terminado de comer, empezó a bailar. Bella seguía en su puesto. Aunque la gente podría llenarse sola sus copas, su cometido la hacía sentirse útil y no tan fuera de sitio.

Al final la señora Jamison la convenció de que se alejara para que pudiese comer y charlar con los jóvenes, así que se preparó un plato y fue a colocarse en un lugar semi oculto desde el que poder ver el baile.

Intentar no buscarlo con la mirada era como no rozarse con la lengua un diente dolorido, así que lo buscaba entre la gente y en cuanto localizaba su cabello cobrizo, miraba hacia otra parte.

Tomó unos bocados del plato sin demasiado interés, pero tener el plato en las manos le daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Jasper poco después, y se sentó junto a ella. Llevaba a Will con él.

Hola, Jaspy. Hola, Will.

El pequeñajo bostezó y luego sonrió a su tía.

—Hola, Bella.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es una fiesta muy agradable. ¿Quieres sentarte aquí conmigo, Will? —le preguntó a su sobrino, dándose unas palmadas en las piernas.

Jaspy le quitó el plato de las manos y se lo entregó a una de las señoras que pasaba. El niño se bajó de las rodillas de su padre y utilizó un pie de Bella como pedestal para subirse a sus piernas.

—Oye, William. Ten cuidado, que vas a hacerle daño a tu tía.

—No, no me ha hecho daño. Somos amigos, ¿verdad, Will?

El niño asintió. Qué bien olía su pelo oscuro. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los pantalones que llevaba eran una réplica exacta de los de su padre, sujetos por tirantes.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras que ella deseó poder comprender y señaló a la gente, y luego se volvió a su tía abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y componiendo una mueca cómica con la boca. Bella se echó a reír.

—Eres precioso, Will, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —contestó el niño, muy serio.

Bella lo besó en lo alto de la cabeza y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Qué maravillosa sensación. Ya era tarde y Will debía estar acostumbrado a estar dormido a aquellas horas, así que se acomodó satisfecho.

Jaspy siguió con ella unos minutos más, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse ya, Bella levantó una mano.

—¿No puede quedarse conmigo el niño un poco más? A lo mejor se queda dormido.

—Te haría daño en las piernas, Bella.

—Tonterías. Me encanta tenerlo en brazos.

—Acabarás cansándote.

Jaspy tomó a su hijo en brazos y el niño se despidió de Bella con un mohín de disgusto en la cara.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa para que no se enfadara y lo vio alejarse con su padre. Luego se miró el regazo vacío, vio a los bailarines riendo y moviéndose y decidió dar media vuelta a su silla. Para salir, tenía que atravesar la cocina.

Una joven que estaba cerca le preguntó:

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Bella intentó sonreír.

—No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

Seth le abrió la puerta y Bella salió a la oscuridad. La tierra que rodeaba al edificio estaba muy pisada, de modo que era fácil avanzar con su silla, pero cuanto más se alejaba más hierba había y más trabajo le costaba empujar su silla.

Obcecada, empujó y empujó hasta que ya no pudo más. Miró hacia atrás. Había recorrido un buen trecho. Estaba casi en la zona de los carruajes y caballos. Se había detenido entre dos árboles viejos y retorcidos, y vio que las raíces eran lo que impedían su avance.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y dejó caer los brazos doloridos.

—Maldita sea… —le dijo en voz alta a la noche, palabras que nunca había utilizado y que empleó en aquel momento para expresar la rabia que sentía consigo misma. ¿Qué era peor: ser tratada como una inválida, o detestarse a sí misma por suscitar la autocompasión?

Respiró hondo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Bella?

Su voz, que provenía de la oscuridad, la sobresaltó, y al volverse vio brillar el pelo cobrizo de Edward Masen a la luz de la luna.

**Dum, Dum, Dum…**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo Tres

Bella intentó recuperar la compostura.

—No, no, estoy bien. Sólo he salido a tomar un poco el aire.

—Me parece a mí que aire había mucho en el salón. Creo que lo que querías era distanciarte un poco para poder maldecir.

¡Santo cielo, la había oído! Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas como la grana, y él se echó a reír.

—La verdad es que estoy impresionado. Y me alegro de saber que no me había equivocado con lo del fuego.

—Yo… es que no sabía que hubiera nadie aquí fuera. Lo… lo siento.

—No lo sientas por mí. A veces hay que soltar un poco de tensión. No puede ser bueno guardarlo todo dentro.

La verdad es que así era exactamente como se sentía casi todo el tiempo: a punto de explotar. A veces, gritar para dar rienda suelta a su frustración era lo único que impedía que se volviera loca.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó él.

—Un poco —contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Sólo un poco?

Sí. Nunca conseguiría sentirse bien del todo. Iba a seguir sintiéndose atrapada, encerrada…

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Oírle pronunciar su nombre de pila le resultaba inquietante en más de un sentido. La familiaridad era impropia incluso su madre la llamaba señorita Swan en público, pero a ella le encantaba oír el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Pero no podía contestar a su pregunta y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Me parece que puede adivinarlo.

Ella lo miró.

—Te tratan como si fueses una niña —aventuró.

Su frase se quedó colgando en el aire de la noche. La trataban como a una niña. En algún momento a lo largo de los años se había transformado en una mujer, pero los demás no se habían dado cuenta. Su madre la reprendía y la protegía, su padre la mimaba y decidía por ella y Jaspy… bueno, Jaspy era Jaspy.

—No me ven como a una persona de verdad —se descubrió—. Para mis padres, para mis amigos, para el mundo entero, soy la pobrecita de Bella.

—Pero no para ti misma.

—Ni siquiera me permiten hacer las cosas que puedo hacer. Puedo cuidar de mi sobrino, tenerlo en brazos y jugar con él. Puedo ayudar a preparar las comidas y hacer tareas de la casa —las lágrimas se habían acumulado y tragó saliva para que no se oyeran en su voz—. No soy una carga —lo miró—. Puedo ponerme de pie. Incluso puedo caminar… un poco.

Jamás había compartido con alguien aquellos sentimientos, y compartir su secreto le hizo sentirse vulnerable, pero libre al mismo tiempo.

—En ese caso, ponte de pie, Bella.

Ella lo miró.

—Tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero es que… me da vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? Estamos solos los dos.

Bella se volvió para mirar hacia las luces del salón. La música llegaba lejana hasta ellos. Nadie podía verlos allí.

Bajó los pies al suelo y se apoyó en los brazos para levantarse. Despacio fue incorporándose hasta quedar completamente erguida. La silla quedó a su espalda.

—¿Habías estado de pie antes en mitad de la noche?

—Hace muchos años.

Él apartó la silla completamente y Bella se sintió sola, sin nada a lo que sujetarse excepto el duro suelo. El corazón le latía en la garganta y se sentía muy vulnerable.

Edward le ofreció la mano y ella se agarró como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—Salgamos de debajo del árbol. Hay muchas estrellas esta noche —la animó.

—Pero también hay raíces.

—Si te caes, yo te levantaré.

Se imaginó a sí misma cayéndose y a él levantándola, quitándole el polvo del vestido como tantas veces había visto hacer a Alice con Will, y se echó a reír.

Sí, él podía ayudarla a levantarse. ¿Qué tenía de malo caer? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle? ¿Que se arañase las rodillas? ¿Que se ensuciara el vestido? ¿Que se hiriese el orgullo?

Agarrada a su mano fuerte y callosa, echó a andar sobre la hierba con su cojera. Desde que era niña, sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos por su habitación en secreto, pero nunca fuera. Había olvidado cuál era la sensación de tener la hierba bajo los pies.

—Wrangler está ahí —le dijo, conduciéndola hacia donde estaban los caballos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo has traído?

Edward se rio y su caballo se separó de un grupo de animales para acercarse a la valla.

Bella apoyó la mano izquierda en la valla y Edward le soltó la otra para poner su palma en la nariz suave de Wrangler.

Bella sonrió y acarició el morro del animal, que pronto se volvió a empujar a su dueño por el pecho. Edward sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo dio sobre la palma abierta. El caballo lo alcanzó con delicadeza.

—¿Qué le has dado?

—Un terrón de azúcar. Estaban en la mesa del café.

—Es que eran para el café —sonrió.

—Yo he tomado ponche, que por cierto estaba delicioso aun sin tener whisky, sólo porque tú lo servías.

Ella se volvió hacia él. La luz de la luna bañaba su cabello cobrizo y la línea de sus hombros.

—Quería saborear la dulzura de tus manos —añadió con suavidad.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le disparaba al pensar en sus labios y en su lengua sobre sus dedos. Aquello no eran sólo palabras de cortesía, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Bebisteis whisky y fumasteis puros en vuestra reunión? —le preguntó por cambiar de tema.

—Sí.

Parecía algo pecaminoso, pero desde luego no tanto como lo de dejarle probar sus dedos.

Y entonces hizo la cosa más espontánea, más loca, más descarada que había hecho en su vida: estiró el brazo y tocó su boca. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior que recordaba haber visto a la luz del día y lo recorrió con la mano en su búsqueda.

—Tienes una cicatriz… aquí.

—Sí.

Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, delgados, sensuales.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Jasper.

La imagen de aquel día se le apareció ante los ojos con crueldad. Edward no había tenido una sola oportunidad ante su hermano, mucho más corpulento y fuerte, para no mencionar a su grupo de amigos. Recordaba perfectamente la sangre que había visto brillar en la comisura de sus labios. Había llorado aquella noche hasta quedarse dormida, preguntándose si estaría bien. Si la odiaría por aquello.

— ¿Me odiaste entonces, Edward?

Él sujetó su otra mano por la muñeca.

—Claro que no.

—Lo siento.

Las palabras le parecieron tan inadecuadas que sintió vergüenza de haberlas pronunciado.

—Lo único que lamenté después fue que tu familia me odiase. No pude volver a hablar contigo.

—Sólo pretendían protegerme —dijo, aunque no pretendía disculparlos por lo que habían hecho con él.

—Lo sé —contestó él contra sus dedos. Luego entreabrió los labios y tocó sus yemas con la lengua…

Bella se sobresaltó, pero no apartó la mano. Su respiración, caliente y húmeda, le provocó una descarga por el brazo que llegó hasta sus senos y los endureció. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Debo saber a caballo —susurró.

—Yo como y duermo con caballos, así que no me he dado cuenta. Creo que sabes a helado de menta.

Ella se rio y él apartó su mano y dio un paso hacia ella, rodeándola por la cintura.

—Quiero besarte.

Bella había visto los besos de cariño que su padre le daba a su madre en la mejilla. Había visto a Alice besar a Will. Pero también había visto a Guy Halverson besar a la novia aquella tarde y sabía que el beso que Edward quería darle era más como aquel. Y ella quería que lo hiciera.

Quitó la mano de la valla y se apoyó en su hombro. Bajo su palma sus hombros eran duros y fuertes, y alzó la cara hacia él, esperando. Edward bajó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios. Se sintió hermosa, deseada y femenina en sus brazos, emociones embriagadoras que experimentaba por primera vez.

No había compasión en aquel beso, ni vergüenza, ni condescendencia. El momento estaba lleno de tensión, de deseo. La soledad de toda una vida quedó purgada en aquel beso.

Edward se separó de sus labios y Bella a punto estuvo de llorar de desilusión. Pero no hizo movimiento alguno de separarse, sino que puso la palma de la mano en su mejilla y rozó después los rizos de sus sienes.

—Eres delicada, Bella —le dijo—, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que los demás se imaginan.

—No soy tan delicada —contestó, negando la fragilidad que tanto detestaba—. No lo soy en absoluto —insistió enredando los dedos en los rizos fríos de su nuca y aferrándose a ellos como si quisiera retenerlo cautivo.

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos y volvió a besarla, arrebatándole la respiración y las dudas y proporcionándole confianza y un nuevo goce. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio y su calor le caldeó las palmas.

El olor, las sensaciones y su sabor saturaban sus sentidos. Edward era la única persona que existía en el mundo para ella en aquel momento. La sangre le palpitaba en las sienes y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas al ritmo del corazón de Edward.

Edward levantó la cabeza y tomó sus manos, sosteniéndolas con fuerza e interponiendo distancia entre los dos.

—Bella —suspiró—. Mi dulce Bella.

El corazón de Bella volaba con aquella sensación de libertad.

—No me lo habría podido imaginar —dijo, agitada.

—Yo sí —confesó él—. Pero ha sido mejor que en mis sueños.

—¿Has soñado que me besabas?

—Sí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba él a perder el tiempo en tan siquiera mirarla cuando había tantas chicas bonitas y sobre todo sanas en Copper Creek? Saberlo la sorprendió, la complació más allá de lo razonable.

—Será mejor que vuelvas —dijo él—, antes de que empiecen a buscarte.

—¿Volveré a verte? —le preguntó, aunque luego se mordió un labio por haber sido tan osada.

—Encontraré el modo —le prometió, y tras colocar su mano en la barandilla, fue a buscar su silla. Bella se sentó y él la empujó hacia la fiesta—. Te lo prometo —añadió, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Ella se quedó fuera unos minutos, saboreando el momento precioso que habían pasado juntos. Al final empujó la silla hacia la entrada de atrás, pero los brazos se le habían cansado y se detuvo.

—¡Bella! ¡Estás ahí! —Jasper la vio desde la esquina del edificio—. Estábamos buscándote.

—He salido a tomar un poco el aire.

—Mamá dice que no te has llevado la manta.

—No he tenido frío.

Jasper empujó su silla y Bella ni siquiera temió pasarse el resto de la velada junto a la pared. Tenía el recuerdo imborrable del beso de Edward para saborearlo hasta que encontrase el modo de volver a verla.

—Esta vez quiero ayudaros con la limpieza, mamá —le dijo Bella a su madre el lunes siguiente por la mañana.

—Qué tontería, Bella —contestó su madre, levantando la vista de la lista de tareas que había anotado en una cuartilla para la mujer que trabajaba por horas para ellos—. La señora Weber puede ocuparse de los trabajos más duros, como hace siempre. Yo me ocuparé de limpiar el polvo.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo —contestó Bella, avanzando en su silla.

—No es una tarea apropiada para ti. Ya tienes bastante con la lectura y la costura para entretenerte.

—¿Y entonces para qué sirvo yo? —se quejó.

—Te queremos mucho, tesoro —dijo su madre—. Eres nuestra niña preciosa, y no esperamos que te cargues con las tareas de la casa.

— ¿Cargarme? Madre, la mayor parte del tiempo me aburro muchísimo. ¡Me siento inútil aquí sentada! ¡Totalmente inservible!

—Haz el favor de quitarte eso de la cabeza ahora mismo —contestó su madre con severidad—. Tú no eres inservible.

—Entonces, déjame ayudar —le rogó—. Tengo dificultades para caminar, pero ni mi corazón está débil ni soy de cristal. ¡Necesito hacer algo!

Como si la declaración de Bella la hubiese desorientado, Renee dejó la pluma y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Pero qué te pasa, niña?

—Podría limpiarle el polvo a las mesas y a las lámparas, señora Swan —sugirió Angela Weber con suavidad.

Bella le sonrió agradecida.

—Bueno… —su madre no sabía qué hacer—. Supongo que… que sí.

Angela le llevó a Bella unos trapos y una lata de pulimento de limón.

—Le traeré un delantal, señorita Bella, para que no se estropee ese precioso vestido.

—Tu vestido no es adecuado para esto —replicó su madre.

—Es que yo no tengo vestidos normales, madre —contestó Bella. Su guardarropa consistía en vestidos con encajes en una amplia variedad de colores y tejidos—. Es como si todos fueran de esas muñecas de porcelana de mi habitación.

—No seas desagradecida, jovencita. La mayoría de chicas estarían encantadas de tener tus privilegios.

—Las chicas sí, pero yo ya no soy una niña.

—Bella, esta conversación es de lo más impropia. He accedido a que limpies el polvo, así que no seas impertinente.

Con la sensación de haber luchado en una batalla y haber conseguido una mínima victoria, Bella se dispuso a encerar mesas y quitar el polvo a las lámparas.

El trabajo era reconfortante, aunque también frustrante al mismo tiempo, porque en muchas ocasiones tenía que llegar un poco más alto o más bajo, y tenía que pedirle a Angela que se lo alcanzase o que lo hiciera por ella. Pero la joven madre se tomaba sus peticiones con cálidas sonrisas y no parecía molestarse.

—Esta noche cenamos con los Miller —le recordó su madre. Había terminado con la tarea a tiempo de bañarse y vestirse—. Debes estar lista a las siete.

—Yo me quedo en casa —le dijo Bella—. Ya me prepararé algo para cenar.

—No puedes quedarte en casa tú sola.

—Madre, ya hemos pasado por esto en otras ocasiones. Los Miller tienen setenta años y su casa huele a repelente para las polillas. Puedo quedarme en casa perfectamente. La última vez que fuisteis, ya me quedé.

—No queremos que piensen que eres una grosera.

—Pues que piensen que estoy aburrida. No podría soportar una sola conversación más sobre los dolores de huesos del señor Miller.

—Es socio de tu padre.

—Lo sé. A veces los negocios y las cenas no encajan bien, sobre todo cuando se ha de cenar en una casa que parece un mausoleo.

—La casa de los Miller es una de las mejores de la ciudad y tú lo sabes. Para ser una joven tan afortunada como eres, señorita Swan, te estás convirtiendo en una quejica.

Bella lamentó haber dicho aquellas palabras. Los amigos de sus padres habían sido muy amables con ella, y sus padres se habían ocupado de ella en todo y por todo, haciéndolo lo mejor que sabían.

—No pretendía ser desagradecida, madre. Sé que soy más afortunada que muchas otras personas.

—Sé que tu situación puede ser frustrante en algunas ocasiones, tesoro —contestó su madre, besándola en la mejilla—. Podemos ir sin ti esta noche.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó Bella, abrazándola.

Renee salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras Angela recogía los útiles de limpieza.

—¿Angela?

La joven sonrió.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando que… —Bella acercó su silla a la mesa de cerezo—. Si te diera una nota, ¿te importaría entregarla de camino a casa?

—En absoluto.

—Sería nuestro secreto —añadió.

Angela asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Bella sacó una cuartilla y mojó la pluma de su padre en el tintero para escribir una nota breve que movió para que se secara antes de doblarla. Dejó caer una gota de cera y utilizó un sello de cobre para darle a la cera la silueta de la cabeza de un caballo.

—Dásela al señor Masen, en el establo, por favor.

La sorpresa iluminó los ojos color de negros de Angela.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Sí.

—Gracias, Angela.

—De nada.

Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del delantal y salió de la habitación con un montón de trapos.

El corazón de Bella reaccionó con retraso ante lo que había hecho y se lanzó a latir contra las paredes de su pecho como un pájaro silvestre enjaulado. Podía confiar en Angela. Le entregaría la nota a Edward sin que lo supiera su madre.

¿Le parecería demasiado atrevida? ¿Escandalosa, quizás? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿acudiría?

Se quitó el delantal y entró en su habitación para lavarse la cara y las manos.

Una hora después, estaba en la cocina cuando la llamó su padre.

—¡Bella!

—Estoy aquí, papá.

—Tu madre dice que no vas a venir a cenar con nosotros.

—No. Pasadlo bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Prepararme algo para cenar.

—Tú no sabes cocinar.

—En ese caso, finjo de maravilla —siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de cocina que había descubierto, había preparado una masa y estaba ya cerrando los bordes tras haberla rellenado con manzana—. Angela me ha dejado encendido el horno antes de irse.

—Pues me temo que vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana para meterla, porque no podría parar de preocupación por si quemas la casa.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¡Papá!

—No tienes por qué cocinar.

—Puede que simplemente quiera hacerlo.

—Siempre has querido hacer más cosas de las que puedes. Haz el favor de olvidarte del horno. Estoy seguro de que la señora Weber habrá dejado algo que puedas comer sin necesidad de enredar con el fuego.

No estaba dispuesta a permitir que sus palabras la desalentaran. Llevaba una tarde estupenda, pero claro, tenían que recordarle sus limitaciones con regularidad.

—Puede que sea capaz de hacer más de lo que se me permite hacer —dijo con suavidad.

Su padre se acercó y ella lo miró a la cara.

—No pretendo protegerte sólo del daño físico, hija, sino de las desilusiones y la crueldad —le advirtió con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura de que teniendo una hija como yo, sabes mucho de desilusiones.

—Bella —la reprendió, agachándose para abrazarla—. Tú eres mi hija querida, y nunca has sido una desilusión para mí.

Bella lo abrazó también y luego le quitó una mota de harina del cuello del traje.

—Que disfrutéis de la cena.

—Lo haremos. Buenas noches. Apaga el fuego y no salgas. Ah, y cierra la puerta con llave.

—De acuerdo.

En cuanto oyó el carruaje de los Miller que iba a buscarlos, abrió la portezuela del horno y metió la tarta.

Cuando terminó de recoger lo que había manchado y de fregar los utensilios, tenía tanta hambre que se partió una rebanada de pan y un poco de queso y comió unas cuantas olivas también.

Cuando la tarta estuvo lista, la sacó del horno y admiró la tapa dorada y el aroma a canela y manzana. La dejó sobre la encimera para que se enfriara, cerró el tiro de la cocina y fue a su habitación para lavarse y cambiarse de vestido.

El sol había caído ya y con un chal sobre los hombros, salió al porche. Durante el día, leía en la esquina del oeste donde el sol la caldeaba, y por las tardes se sentaba donde pudiera ver la luna y las estrellas sobre las montañas. Aquella noche la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pero el cielo estaba despejado y claro.

La música de un piano le llegaba en la lejanía y de vez en cuando, seguramente de uno de esos establecimientos de entretenimiento de los que cuchicheaban sus amigas. El solitario silbido de un tren reverberó en el silencio de la noche y Bella se imaginó a sus pasajeros deseando llegar a su destino. El lugar más excitante y alejado en el que ella había estado era la consulta de un médico en el este.

Los sonidos de la noche cobraron una quietud poco natural y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Miró fijamente a la oscuridad.

—¿Bella? —sonó su voz, ahogada e incierta.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante e intentó ver.

—¿Edward?

**Ah! Primer beso**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo Cuatro

Edward salió de la oscuridad del jardín,

—¿Estás sola?

—Sí, se han ido a cenar a casa de los Miller, y nunca vuelven antes de las once. ¿Dónde está tu caballo?

Subió las escaleras del porche.

—He venido andando.

Bella había cerrado la puerta y las cortinas. Si alguien pasaba, no podría distinguir sus formas.

—¿Todo ese trozo?

—No está tan lejos, y hace una noche deliciosa.

—Recibiste mi nota.

—Sí —se sentó en una silla de mimbre frente a ella—. Has corrido un riesgo, Bella.

—Pero estás aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Sí, aquí estoy.

Edward había levantado la vista de la pezuña del caballo que estaba herrando al ver a la joven aparecer en la puerta del establo. Ella le había llamado y él, después de limpiarse las manos en los pantalones, la saludó pensando que iba a alquilar un coche.

Pero ella se había limitado a entregarle la nota.

—Es para usted.

Cuando levantó la mirada del papel, ya había desaparecido.

Abrió el sello allí mismo para poder ver su contenido a la luz del sol, y leyó las palabras que saltaron del papel directamente a su corazón:

Querido Edward,

Estaré sola esta noche.

Bella.

Quería verlo.

Hacía al menos diez años que no ponía un pie en su casa, y no por temor a Jasper Swan. Nunca le había tenido miedo. La piel se curaba. Los huesos y las narices, sanaban. No temía el dolor físico que pudiera derivarse de su relación con Bella, pero lo que sí temía, lo que había temido siempre era que sus padres la enviasen lejos. Aquel era el motivo de que hubiese guardado las distancias, consciente de que algún día sería mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Y esperando estar entre ellas.

El que quisiera que acudiese junto a ella era casi demasiado bueno para creerlo. No podía explicar por qué sentía aquella inclinación hacia Bella, pero se había sentido atraído por ella desde que eran niños.

—Edward, yo… —empezó ella.

—Nunca he dejado de preguntarme… —empezó también él al mismo tiempo.

Los dos callaron y se echaron a reír con cierto nerviosismo.

—Adelante —dijo Edward,

Bella se estiró las arrugas del vestido.

—Siempre he deseado tener la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que lo siento por lo que ocurrió aquel día.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Por favor, déjame que te diga lo que llevo guardado desde entonces.

Él sintió una extraña quemazón en el pecho y esperó.

—Aquel fue el mejor día de mi vida. Cuando pienso en lo breve que fue… en lo maravilloso… bueno, no tengo palabras para describir cómo fue para mí. Cuando volvimos y mi padre se enfadó tanto, yo me quedé sin palabras y luego, cuando Jaspy te golpeó, Edward… —la voz le tembló—. Yo quise morirme. Me sentía tan inútil. Estaba tan enfadada. Pero sólo lloré y lloré por lo injustos que habían sido contigo.

—No pasa nada, Bella.

—Sí que pasa. Yo quería ir contigo.

—Lo que me preocupaba a mí eras tú —se inclinó hacia delante y la silla chirrió—. Intenté volver a verte. Quería saber si estabas bien.

—¿Quién, yo? ¡Pero si fue a ti a quien te dieron una paliza como si fueses un pulpo!

Él se rio ante una descripción tan gráfica, pero luego volvió a quedarse serio.

—Pensé que a lo mejor me odiabas por hacerte pasar vergüenza en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Menuda fiesta. Mis fiestas eran todas aburridas, y siguen siéndolo. ¿Cómo podías pensar algo así? Tú fuiste la única persona que me dejó ser quien soy de verdad. Nunca lo he olvidado.

—No sé por qué pueden querer cambiarte.

Siendo, en su opinión, la persona más encantadora que conocía.

—Es como si todo el mundo quisiera ponerme una piedra sobre la cabeza para que no me levante de esta silla. No sé por qué lo harán.

Él movió la cabeza. La verdad es que él también se había preguntado lo mismo. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle levantarse de la silla y caminar un poco si quería?

—¿Te han dicho los médicos que sea malo para ti caminar?

—No.

—Yo no soy médico, pero sé que si no ejercitas a un caballo no puede fortalecer los músculos y se cansa con facilidad. Pero si lo sacas a dar un paseo con regularidad, su fuerza crece. A mí me da la impresión de que con tus piernas ocurre lo mismo. Seguro que si las ejercitaras, se volverían más fuertes.

—Eso creo yo también. He leído a algunos pensadores que están convencidos de que el ejercicio es la clave para la vitalidad —parecía excitada ante la posibilidad—. Pero mis padres no me permiten moverme, y mucho menos hacer gimnasia.

—Bella, ¿existe la posibilidad de que te pongas en contacto con alguno de los médicos que te ha visto y le preguntes si andar o hacer ejercicio puede ser malo para ti?

Ella se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Recuerdo a uno… era muy amable. Incluso me ha escrito en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Podríamos enviarle un telegrama?

—No veo por qué no. ¿Pero cómo puedo arreglármelas para ir a la oficina de correos sin que mis padres se enteren?

—Yo podría llevarme tu mensaje y enviarlo.

—¡Genial! ¿Mañana? Puedo escribirlo esta noche.

La alegría de su voz lo complació.

—¿Por qué no?

—Te he hecho una tarta de manzana —dijo de pronto—. Espera aquí. Voy a traerte un trozo.

Sorprendido, le abrió la puerta para que entrase en la casa, y varios minutos más tarde, volvió con una bandeja en su regazo.

—No he podido llenar más el vaso porque se derrama la leche al cruzar por la puerta —se disculpó.

—No me importa —contestó.

—La tarta está buena. Yo ya la he probado antes.

Él tomó el plato y se sentó en la silla de mimbre; el vaso lo dejó sobre una mesita cercana. Las manzanas aún estaban calientes del horno, y sabían deliciosamente a canela.

—Nadie me había hecho antes una tarta.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza y tomó otro delicioso bocado.

—Es la primera que hago. He seguido las instrucciones de una receta.

—Es mejor que las tartas del café de Sue. Podrías darle un par de consejos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Me estás halagando?

—Sí, pero es que es cierto.

Se acabó la tarta y apuró el vaso de leche.

—Mi madre dice que es impropio acoger con agrado los halagos.

Dejó la bandeja vacía en el suelo y Edward colocó los platos en ella.

—Supongo que tu madre sabe de esas cosas.

—Una dama puede aceptar un halago delicado, pero no debe dar la impresión de que los desea.

—No creo que tú los esperes, Bella.

Ella entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Quiero irme a escribir el telegrama, pero no quiero malgastar ni un solo minuto de tu compañía.

Su sinceridad le llegó muy adentro.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres que ponga en el telegrama? No se me olvidará.

—Sí, pero he de ir a buscar la dirección del médico.

—¿Tardarás?

—No.

Él le colocó en el regazo la bandeja y le abrió la puerta.

—Date prisa.

Unos minutos preciosos pasaron antes de que volviera con un sobre que le entregó. Él lo dobló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

— ¿Cómo te haré llegar la respuesta cuando la reciba?

—Angela viene todas las tardes. Podrías acercarte a ella cuando viene y entregársela. Esta tarde, cuando le di la nota para ti, prometió guardar el secreto. Confío en ella.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos. La música del piano seguía llegándoles a retazos.

—Edward.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que debe ser impropio y todo eso, pero ¿te importaría darme la mano para que pueda acercarme y sentarnos juntos en el columpio.

—Sería un placer —contestó.

Ella se agarró a su mano para no caer y utilizando el brazo de su silla, se levantó. Luego, con tan sólo unos cuantos pasos torpes, llegó al columpio y se sentó.

Edward se acomodó a su lado sin querer soltar su mano. Olía de maravilla, una tentadora combinación de fresias, fresas y algodón almidonado. La tela de su falda le rozaba la pierna y cerró los ojos un instante para respirar su esencia.

—He pensado mucho en la noche de la boda —inició ella con suavidad.

El recuerdo de sus besos lo había vuelto loco desde entonces. Incluso aquella misma mañana se había quedado con una herradura en la tenaza mirando al vacío y cuando había querido darse cuenta, había tenido que volver a calentarla.

—Yo también.

—¿Buenos pensamientos?

Él sonrió ante su encantadora franqueza.

—Los mejores. ¿Te ha parecido un cumplido lo bastante delicado?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Te importaría… besarme otra vez?

La pregunta era irrisoria.

—Déjame pensar. Mm… no.

Tiró de su mano para volverla hacia él y la besó en los labios, una unión dulce y pujante que inmediatamente le hizo hervir la sangre.

Nunca se había atrevido a imaginar que era correspondido por ella. Sólo lo había deseado, quizás sólo soñado. Saber que ella también se sentía atraída por él le producía tanto placer que el corazón parecía a punto de estallar.

Sus labios se separaron y Edward recordó que tenía que respirar.

—Sabes a canela —dijo ella.

—Y tú hueles a fresias —contestó él.

Ella se acercó a su cuello para olerlo, y uno de sus rizos le rozó la mejilla.

—Tú hueles a… —dijo, su respiración en el cuello una tortura exquisita—… no sé. Hueles como debe oler en el cielo.

Él se volvió y sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de su oreja.

—¿Crees que habrá caballos en el cielo?

—No hueles a caballo.

—Pues debería. Duermo en el establo.

—Pues no. Hueles como… como si te hubieras afeitado.

—Sí —lo había hecho antes de ir a verla—. ¿Y cómo sabes tú cómo huele un hombre afeitado?

—Porque mi padre se afeita, pero no huele tan bien como tú.

—Puede que tu madre no opine lo mismo.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Qué ideas! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme algo así! Si llego a imaginarme a mi madre oliendo a mi padre, me moriré de risa y no podrás volver a besarme.

—Y como eso no queremos que ocurra, haz el favor de olvidarte por completo de tus padres. Además, lo más probable es que ni siquiera duerman en la misma habitación.

—¡Edward Masen, eres incorregible! —dijo, riendo. Qué bien se lo estaba pasando.

Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó hacia sí, y ella le dejó hacer entre suspiros.

Rozó con los labios los rizos de sus sienes y la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja, y ella se acercó más a él, de modo que sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho mientras Edward intentaba saborear, oler y sentir todo aquello y grabárselo en la memoria para más tarde.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, con más pasión aquella vez, y cuando él se los rozó con la lengua ella, intuitivamente, le franqueó el acceso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y la respiración se le aceleró.

Edward tuvo que tomar su cara entre las manos y ponerle fin a aquella tortura antes de que pudiera llegar a permitirse más libertades. Porque ella estaba dispuesta. Y él era débil.

—Tengo que marcharme, Bella —susurró con la voz ahogada.

—Pero todavía tenemos tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De que, si no me voy, pueda hacer algo muy poco caballeroso, y te tengo en demasiada estima para hacer algo así, así que me marcho.

Y levantándose, la tomó en brazos y la dejó en su silla. Luego apoyó las manos en los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia ella, y Bella cubrió aquellas manos con las suyas.

Poco a poco Edward fue separándose, hasta que solo se rozaban con las yemas de los dedos.

—Habrá una próxima vez —prometió.

—Hasta entonces, habrá pasado una eternidad.

—Pensaré en ti.

—Y yo en ti.

—Buenas noches, mi dulce Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Bajó las escaleras y desapareció en la noche.

Durante una semana, Bella esperó ansiosa la llegada diaria de Angela. El fin de semana le pareció eterno e insoportable porque el ama de llaves no trabajaba. Pero al lunes siguiente, mientras la esperaba sentada a la sombra del porche, Angela subió la escalera con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algo para mí? —le preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

Angela miró hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde está su madre?

—Arriba, haciendo la maleta. Me van a mandar a casa de mis tíos mientras mis padres se van a Denver.

Angela sacó dos papeles plegados del bolsillo y se los entregó.

La misiva estaba compuesta de dos páginas, y la primera era un telegrama del doctor Mulvaney.

_El beneficio del ejercicio reforzaría los músculos. Caminar no puede hacerle ningún daño. Me gustaría conocer los resultados tras un periodo adecuado de tiempo. Salude de mi parte a sus padres._

Enardecida por aquella respuesta, Bella apretó los papeles contra el pecho y sonrió. No se había equivocado. Podía caminar y su salud no se resentiría si tenía cuidado.

Luego recordó el pliego de papel oscuro, lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

_Mi dulce Bella,_

_Estoy muy interesado en saber qué te ha contestado el médico. Por mi parte, estoy convencido de que puedes hacer lo que te propongas. El aroma a fresias puebla mis sueños._

_Edward._

Debía estar sonriendo como una tonta, porque Angela se echó a reír.

—Se le han puesto las mejillas más coloradas que las bocas de dragón del porche, señorita Bella. Su madre va a sospechar.

—Creerá que sigo enfadada por la discusión que hemos tenido. Yo quería que Rosalie se viniera aquí esta semana en lugar de tener que ir yo a su casa. He perdido… como siempre —Bella guardó los papeles entre los pliegues de su falda—. No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué iba a decirle? —Angela se quitó el sombrero—. Edward Masen y usted se escriben cartas. No hay nada escandaloso en ello. Además, creo que sus padres la protegen demasiado. A estas alturas ya deberían permitir que algún joven la hubiese cortejado.

—¿A ti te cortejó tu marido? —preguntó Bella.

—Claro. Me traía flores y chucherías de todo tipo. A mi madre le gustó desde un principio, pero mi padre tardó un poco más.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo convenció?

—Creo que fue que Ben lo sacase de una pelea de salón y lo trajera a casa sin que mi madre se diera cuenta de nada.

—Dudo que mi padre se meta en una pelea de salón —suspiró Bella.

—Yo también lo dudo. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Gracias, Angela.

Angela le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—De nada. Ahora será mejor que entre y se haga la maleta antes de que su madre se la haga por usted.

Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Bella pasara. Una vez en su habitación, escondió los dos papeles en la biblia que tenía sobre la mesilla.

Iba a quedarse en casa de los Cullen hasta el viernes. Seguro que en esos tres días encontraría la ocasión de ver a Edward. Quizás Rosalie quisiera ir al centro como la otra vez. A su prima le encantaba ir de compras, o ella podía sugerirle una visita a la biblioteca local. Hacer la maleta se volvió una tarea más agradable ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Edward.

Aquella noche, sentada a la mesa de sus tíos, cuyas cenas eran siempre algo mucho más relajado que en su casa, charló con su tío sobre el hombre que se presentaba para gobernador.

—¿Cómo sabes de esas cosas, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Todos los días se leen noticias sobre las elecciones en el periódico, pero en casa no puedo hablar de ello. A mi madre le daría un ataque.

—¿Es que tiene algo contra los candidatos?

—No, pero ya conoces a mi madre. Cree que las señoritas no deben intentar aprender.

—A mis amigas también les han dicho lo mismo —contestó Rosalie—. Las jóvenes no pueden dar la impresión de saber tanto como los hombres. Dicen que es pedante.

—Entonces ¿se supone que debéis fingir ser idiotas? —les preguntó su tío—. ¿Qué clase de hombre querría una mujer idiota… o una hija idiota?

—Un caballero, supongo —suspiró Rosalie.

—¿Y qué pasa con Alice? Es una mujer que no se guarda sus opiniones para sí —dijo Carlisle—. Mi sobrino no debe comulgar con esa clase de cosas.

—Alice vuelve loca a mi madre —declaró Bella sonriendo—, aunque como conoce a mucha gente influyente, mi madre está también impresionada.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme en casa mientras Bella esté aquí?

—La respuesta es la misma que en otras ocasiones, Rosalie —contestó su tía Esme—. Bella y yo estamos perfectamente bien aquí mientras tú estás en la escuela.

Rosalie mostró un mohín de disgusto durante unos treinta segundos y luego se volvió a Bella.

—¿Qué podemos hacer mañana después de la escuela?

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco.

—¿Quieres que vayamos de compras?

Rosalie pareció reflexionar.

—Estoy segura de que debe haber sitios mucho mejores en los que comprar en Denver. ¿No te gustaría ir con tus padres alguna vez?

Bella movió un poco la comida en el plato.

—No lo sé. No me gusta mucho ir a ciudades grandes… hay demasiada gente y me siento rara.

—Bueno, pero si alguna vez quieres ir, que sepas que yo te acompañaría encantada.

Bella sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento. Podríamos ir a la biblioteca.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a ayudar a mi madre a fregar los platos y así le quedará más tiempo para el vestido que me está haciendo.

Bella estaba siempre más que dispuesta a ayudar con las tareas de la casa. Los Cullen no la trataban como si fuese una inválida, sino que le permitían ayudar con los preparativos de las comidas y a recoger después, y con cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera a ella. Allí esperaban que ayudase, y aquel pequeño resquicio de normalidad le proporcionaba una profunda sensación de valor.

Carlisle salió al granero y ellas terminaron de recoger, y después Esme le probó a Rosalie el cuerpo del vestido nuevo. Era un precioso modelo en verde musgo, con el cuello alto y la cintura ceñida.

Bella tocó el tejido de la falda.

—Es precioso.

Rosalie y su madre la miraron sorprendida.

—Es un vestido muy sencillo —dijo su prima—, y la tela es barata.

Bella miró su propio vestido: un tafetán de seda con mangas de farol y tres filas de encaje en el cuello y en los puños. La gente la había visto siempre vestida así.

—Mi ropa es infantil —se sinceró.

—Y elegante, Bella —contestó su tía.

—Y cara —añadió Rosalie.

Esme reprendió a su hija con la mirada.

—Es que lo es —insistió.

—Ya llamo bastante la atención sentada en esta silla —dijo Bella, dándole una palmada a los brazos—. Pero junto con los vestidos, parece que voy permanentemente de carnaval. Debería aprender a hacer juegos malabares.

—Basta, Bella. No hables así —Rosalie se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su mejilla—. Eres la persona más especial que conozco y te quiero. Por favor, no te menosprecies así.

Bella acarició la mejilla se su prima.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, ya lo sabes.

—Mamá podría hacerte un vestido como este, si quieres.

Bella miró a su tía, ilusionada.

—¿Lo harías, tía Esme?

Esme miró la tela extendida sobre la mesa.

—Yo no soy modista, niñas. Bella, tu ropa está hecha por las mejores modistas de la ciudad, y mi costura no les llega ni a la altura de los zapatos.

—Y estás muy ocupada, lo sé —la disculpó—. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, aparte de la ropa de Rosalie. Lo comprendo perfectamente, no te preocupes —apartó la mano de su prima—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Puedo hilvanar algo, o planchar el escote si lo prefieres.

Esme y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bella, ¿de verdad te gustaría tener un vestido como este?

Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos, y es que el deseo de poseer algo tan normal y de mujer adulta era muy intenso. Algo que simbolizase el paso a la edad adulta que tanto deseaba. Sin atreverse a mirarlas, asintió.

—En ese caso, será mejor que te levantes para que te tomemos medidas.

Bella miró a su tía a los ojos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Aun mejor: vayamos a tu habitación para que te quites ese vestido. Estoy segura de que tanto volante tiene que añadirte unos cuantos centímetros.

Bella se rio y empujó la silla hacia el modesto dormitorio que utilizaba en casa de sus tíos. Esme tomó sus medidas y las anotó, mientras que las chicas hablaban de telas y colores. Bella planeó comprar el tejido durante su visita a Copper Creek.

Al día siguiente, después de que Rosalie volviese del colegio, Bella y ella se encaminaron a la ciudad en el carro.

—Victoria Sharpe es una coqueta —le contó Rosalie por encima del hombro—. Tenía a todos los chicos congregados a su alrededor porque ha llevado tartas de limón para invitarlos.

—También nosotras podríamos preparar algo para que lo llevases —sugirió.

—Bah. Son unos tontos. Me gustaría más preparar algo para alguien más maduro, como… como Edward Masen, por ejemplo.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

—Es tan guapo, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí.

Tan guapo le parecía que ni podía respirar si lo miraba.

—Y trabajador. Y ambicioso. Tiene su propio negocio, aunque sea un establo.

—Sí, lo es.

Pero no lo bastante para sus padres.

—Es lo mejor de ir a la ciudad, ¿no crees?

En poco más había podido pensar, y sin duda Edward era lo mejor de ir a la ciudad. Era lo mejor de cualquier semana cuando lo veía, y pensar en él era lo mejor de los muchos días en que no lo veía.

—La verdad es que no se me habría ocurrido pensar algo así.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**He vuelto! Se que las tengo abandonadas, asi que en recompensa subiere tres capítulos!**

**Mil gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos, se que casi nunca respondo, pero eso no significa que valore menos sus muestras de simpatía.**

**Por cierto ¿Vieron el nuevo trailer de amanecer? ¿Que les parecio? ¡A mi me encanto!**

**Solo dos meses más!**

**Bueno ahora si, las dejo con el nuevo capitulo...**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Cinco

Entraron en Copper Creek y Rosalie guió el caballo hacia el establo. Para desilusión de Bella, un hombre mayor con una barba oscura las recibió y la ayudó a bajar de la parte trasera del carro.

—Esperábamos ver al señor Masen —comentó Rosalie.

—Tenía asuntos que atender esta tarde.

—¿Trabaja usted para él?

—Le ayudo de vez en cuando.

—Volveremos por el carro cuando cierre la biblioteca.

—Aquí estaré.

La biblioteca quedaba muy cerca del establo, pero la entrada del edificio tenía varios peldaños. Bella se quedó abajo mientras Rosalie acarreaba su silla y luego volvía por ella.

Agarrada a su brazo, se las arregló para subir y entraron. No importaba que su prima no pudiera llevarla en brazos, porque a ella no le incomodaba su torpe forma de andar y siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su brazo.

—Buenas tardes —las saludó la señora Cope en su habitual susurro, que seguía empleando aun cuando no estaba en la biblioteca. Estaba tras el mostrador de los préstamos, con un lápiz metido en el moño ya plateado en que se recogía el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza.

Las primas la saludaron en voz baja.

Bella se sentó en su silla y se empujó hacia donde estaban las estanterías con los libros mientras Rosalie le entregaba a la bibliotecaria los libros que devolvían.

Se había pasado una hora al día, en intervalos de veinte minutos, caminando en la intimidad de su habitación, y por el momento, aquel ejercicio no había tenido efecto pernicioso alguno en su salud, aparte de algunas agujetas.

Y en aquel momento se sintió independiente y satisfecha de sí misma al ser capaz de levantarse de su silla e ir avanzando junto a las estanterías examinando los lomos y alcanzando los ejemplares de las baldas superiores.

—¡Dios santo, Bella, mírate! —exclamó Rosalie, y su voz reverberó en las paredes de madera y en el techo alto de la sala.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio.

—He estado practicando —confesó.

—¿Poniéndote de pie?

—Caminando.

—¿Qué opina tu madre?

—No lo sabe. Y no se lo digas, por favor.

—Sabes que no lo haré. Y yo creo que es maravilloso.

Bella siguió avanzando por los muebles y encontró unos cuantos libros que quería pedir prestados, que fue dejando sobre una silla. Muchos los había leído ya, pero no le importaba repetir. Otros eran viejos amigos a los que visitaba de vez en cuando. Encontró uno de sus títulos favoritos, que ya había leído al menos media docena de veces, lo abrió y echó un vistazo a sus páginas gastadas y familiares. Estaba absorta en la escena en la que un joven que ha criado un potro se ve obligado a venderlo cuando un paso que sonó a su espalda llamó su atención.

—Hola, Bella.

El saludo le fue susurrado tan cerca del oído que el calor de aquella respiración le rozó la piel y le erizó el vello de la nuca. Aquella voz masculina era inconfundible.

Se volvió. Edward estaba tan cerca que su falda le rozaba los pantalones y la sonrisa que le dedicó le marcó unos hoyuelos en la barbilla que le conferían un atractivo endiablado.

Bella apretó el libro contra el pecho.

—Edward —susurró.

Una camisa azul algo vieja le cubría el torso y llevaba unos pantalones oscuros.

—Buenas tardes —contestó él con suavidad.

Bella miró a su alrededor. No había nadie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He visto el caballo de los Cullen y Seth me ha dicho que tu prima y tú estabais aquí.

¿Y había dejado su negocio para ir a verla? Su interés la halagaba como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo.

—¿Es que no debería haber venido? —preguntó él.

—Sólo estoy… sorprendida. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Y a mí me sorprende encontrarte de pie.

—He estado practicando.

—¿Algún problema?

—Unas pocas agujetas en los músculos que no están acostumbrados al ejercicio, pero incluso eso va mejorando. Cada vez puedo permanecer de pie durante periodos más largos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Todo dentro de ella se caldeó al oírle decir aquellas palabras.

—No es nada que la mayoría no pueda hacer sin esfuerzo.

—Es que para la mayoría no es el reto que ha sido para ti.

Ella sonrió. Que apreciase su humilde conquista le proporcionaba una intensa felicidad.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Podrías quedaros a cenar en la ciudad?

—Mi tía Esme nos espera, y se preocuparía.

Su expresión se desanimó.

—Ah.

—Pero mañana quizás sí. Tenemos tiempo para planearlo.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve y se lo dice a tus padres o a Jasper?

—Que alguien nos va a ver, es más que seguro. Pero lo que pueda ocurrir después, no lo sé.

—Quizás no deberíamos vernos, si tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

Bella se quedó mirándolo un instante. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, y reparó un instante en la cicatriz del labio. Luego sopesó todo aquello, junto con la ira de sus padres, ante la posibilidad de disfrutar de un tiempo con él.

—Sólo temo por ti.

—Yo no tengo miedo —contestó él—. Nunca lo he tenido. Sólo si pensaba en que podían enviarte lejos.

—Ahora ya no soy una niña —dijo en declaración de la madurez y la independencia que ansiaba—. Aunque ellos no quieran darse cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos veamos para cenar?

No había tenido la más mínima duda.

—Desde luego.

—¿Y si se enteran?

—Ya veremos.

—De acuerdo.

Dio un paso hacia ella y el corazón de Bella se lanzó a un latido frenético. Lo miró a los ojos y se alegró de estar a su nivel, de no tener que mirarlo desde la silla, y su sonrisa le derritió el cuerpo entero.

Se oyó un paso en la siguiente fila de libros y se oyó el susurro de la señora Cope diciéndole a alguien dónde podía encontrar el volumen que buscaba.

El sonido de la tela de un vestido y el de unos pasos en el suelo volvió a sonar a su espalda y Bella se alejó un paso de Edward.

Rosalie apareció junto a ella.

—¡Señor Masen! Me alegro de verlo.

—Yo también me alegro de verla, señorita Cullen.

—No sabía que viniera usted aquí.

—Es una biblioteca. Mucha gente viene por aquí.

Rosalie se rio.

—Por supuesto. Qué tonta.

—Me preguntaba si usted y Bella querrían venir a cenar conmigo mañana al café de la señora Edgewood. No es un lugar demasiado fino, pero la comida es buena. Me gustaría mucho disfrutar de su compañía.

Rosalie enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¡Sería estupendo! ¿No piensas tú lo mismo, Bella!

—¡Silencio! —les advirtió la señora Cope.

—Sí, desde luego —susurró Bella—. ¿A qué hora, señor Masen?

Acordaron los detalles y él se despidió y salió de la biblioteca.

—¡Santo cielo, Bella! —exclamó Rosalie, apoyándose en el brazo de su prima con tanta energía que estuvo a punto de tirarla—. Ay, lo siento. Debes estar cansada. Ven —llevó la silla y Bella recogió sus libros antes de sentarse—. ¡Nos ha invitado a cenar! ¡Es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado nunca! ¿Te lo imaginas?

—¡Shh! —empezaba a exasperarse la bibliotecaria.

—Baja la voz —susurró Bella.

—Es que es la primera vez que me invitan a cenar —miró a Bella—. Ya sé que para ti también es la primera, pero es que me siento tan halagada. ¡Además no es un crío, sino un hombre!

Bella también se había sentido halagada, pero Rosalie estaba enardecida. Para ella, Edward era un príncipe, pero no sabía que las había invitado para poder verla a ella. Porque aquel era su motivo, ¿no? ¿O estaría concediéndole demasiada importancia a sus besos? Quizás intercambiara besos y cenas con otras jóvenes. O quizás fuese Rosalie quien hubiera atraído su interés y ella fuese sólo una distracción.

No. Había manifestado su interés en más de una ocasión. Quería verla de verdad, a pesar de la oposición de su familia. ¡A ella! ¡Edward Masen estaba interesado en ella! Casi no podía creerlo.

—Tenemos que pensar qué vamos a ponernos —dijo Rosalie, empujando su silla hacia el mostrador de préstamos—. Será mejor que nos volvamos a casa.

Ojalá Rosalie no sufriera cuando se diese cuenta de que era a ella a quien Edward quería ver. Quizás debiera decírselo, pero al hacerlo parecería engreída, y no lo era. Es más, ni ella misma podía creerse lo que le estaba pasando.

Sus sentimientos estuvieron en plena ebullición durante el resto del día. Rosalie le contó a su madre los planes que tenían y procedió a probarse todos los vestidos que tenía, así como a recogerse el pelo de un modo y de otro y a probarse pendientes delante del espejo. Bella se sentía como una traidora. No quería que Rosalie concibiese esperanzas, casi del mismo modo que tampoco quería alentar las suyas. Menuda situación.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando ya estaban vestidas y dispuestas a salir para la ciudad, el parloteo imparable de Rosalie le tenía a Bella los nervios destrozados, y mientras avanzaban en el carro, respiró hondo varias veces e intentó no escuchar la verborrea candorosa de su prima.

Entraron en Copper Creek y su corazón se desató. Edward, vestido con pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata de lazo negra, las esperaba en el establo.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. Desde luego, son las dos, las criaturas más bellas de estos contornos.

Bella llevaba un vestido prestado de Rosalie de color azul. A su prima el vestido le parecía demasiado sencillo, pero eso era exactamente lo que a Bella le gustaba. No se sentía como una niña con él.

—Quédense donde están —dijo él, y subió al pescante junto a Rosalie—. Aparcaré el carro en el callejón mientras comemos.

Llegaron al café y, tras ayudar a las señoritas a llegar a la puerta, volvió a subir al carro para aparcarlo.

—¿No es encantador? —preguntó Rosalie con voz soñadora.

Bella asintió.

—Ojalá Lauren pudiera verme —se lamentó—. Se pasa el día presumiendo de que el hijo de los Newton va a cortejarla.

—Esto no es un cortejo —se atrevió a decir Bella.

—Claro que lo es.

—Si somos dos —le recordó.

—Lo hace por no perder el decoro, pero fíjate cómo se comporta. Está muy claro.

—Yo creo que simplemente está siendo amable.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas tan cerrada. Tiene edad de casarse, y cuando un hombre joven muestra interés en una chica, es que la está cortejando.

Edward se aproximó a ellas y la conversación cesó. Entraron en el café, apartó la silla para que Rosalie se sentara, hizo sitio para la de Bella y se sentó entre ellas.

Bella estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azul oscuro con un pequeño volante alrededor de su pálido cuello. El color realzaba los reflejos rojizos de su pelo y añadía brillo a sus ojos.

—Estás… están las dos preciosas.

Bella sonrió y enrojeció, y Rosalie le dio las gracias.

Sue tomó nota de lo que querían cenar y llevó té para las señoritas y café para Edward.

—Jessica dice que comió en un restaurante muy elegante cuando estuvo en Denver con su familia —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Ha estado usted en alguno de esos lugares?

—¿Se refiere a restaurantes?

Ella asintió.

—He comido en algunos sitios bastante agradables, pero la cocina de Sue está a la altura de los mejores restaurantes. Claro que, comparado con lo que Eleazar y yo nos preparábamos, cualquier cosa resulta deliciosa.

—¿Su tío no tiene mujer? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que estuvo casado, pero ella se marchó. Nunca habla del tema. Yo no la conocí.

Bella lo estudiaba mientras hablaba con genuino interés.

—Usted no nació aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. Nací en Illinois. Mi padre trabajaba en un periódico y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis o siete años. Luego mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía catorce. Por eso me vine a vivir con mi tío.

—Debió ser terrible perder así a sus padres —comentó Rosalie.

—Mi madre y mi hermana menor murieron de fiebre. A partir de entonces, digamos que me cuidé solo cuando no estaba en el colegio. Tuve suerte de que el tío Eleazar me invitase a venir aquí. Había estado trabajando en el periódico, ocupándome de la limpieza, pero cuando llegué a Colorado descubrí lo mucho que me gustaban los caballos.

—Entonces, ¿no tuvo a Wrangler hasta que se vino a vivir aquí?

—De hecho lo encontramos cuando veníamos de Illinois. Nos detuvimos en una posta cerca de Wichita y mi tío se lo compró a un tratante.

—Un sueco de sangre caliente —dijo ella. Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Todavía se acuerda?

Ella asintió y cambió de tema.

—Su tío Eleazar parece un hombre agradable.

—Y lo es. Tiene que conocerlo.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Rosalie los miró a ambos con curiosidad, y Bella enrojeció. Para distraer la atención, miró a su alrededor. Cinco o seis mesas más estaban ocupadas, la mayoría gente del pueblo. La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—Bella —susurró Rosalie—, es Lauren con sus padres y ese horrible hermano suyo.

Rosalie pareció entusiasmarse y Edward se preguntó qué podía tener de especial la llegada de esa gente.

Se volvió un poco para mirar. Era Daniel Holister con su familia. La hija, que debía tener la edad de Rosalie, los miró con los ojos desorbitados. Edward sonrió educadamente y la joven enrojeció.

Sue les llevó la cena y pasaron a disfrutar del rosbif y las patatas.

—La madre de Bella tiene a alguien que la ayude con las comidas, pero mi madre sólo me tiene a mí —comentó Rosalie—. No se imagina lo agradable que es cenar fuera de casa.

—Claro que me lo imagino —contestó Edward—. Yo ya me he cansado de la comida en lata, así que suelo comer aquí a menudo.

—¿Cuál es su postre favorito? —quiso saber, mirando la lista escrita en la pizarra que colgaba de la pared.

—La tarta de manzana.

Era su favorita desde que Bella se la preparó. Y desde que ella le había dicho que sus besos sabían a canela. No pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar.

Bella no quería mirarlo a los ojos, y se entretenía en doblar cuidadosamente la servilleta.

—¡Bella, estás muy sofocada! —dijo Rosalie, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—¿Te refieres a la tarta de manzana? —preguntó sin comprender.

La risa se abrió camino desde el pecho de Edward e intentó contenerla tomando un sorbo de café. Pero el rostro rojo como la grana de Bella y la mirada despistada de Rosalie le parecían tan graciosos que la risa le ganó la partida y se atragantó.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la servilleta y fingió toser para disimular, lo cual solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas.

Bella se inclinó sobre la silla para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Edward miró la otra mano de Bella, apoyada en su antebrazo, y no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

Al darse cuenta, ella la retiró.

—Sí, gracias —contestó al fin.

Entonces lo miró a los ojos y, estando tan cerca, pudo ver las líneas doradas que partían de su pupila e iluminaban sus ojos chocolates como si fuesen rayos de sol. Sus cejas tenían una forma delicada y un toque rojizo como su pelo, y sus pestañas tenían una deliciosa curvatura.

Luego se fijó en su boca, de labios firmes, suaves y llenos. Unos labios que él ya había besado.

Unos labios que vio temblar. Ella también estaba conteniendo la risa. Una mirada a su prima, y la risa se desbordó.

Edward se unió a ella y los dos rieron hasta que les dolió el costado.

Rosalie miraba a su alrededor sonriendo sin saber por qué.

Al final, la llegada de Sue fue lo que los calmó.

—¿Van a tomar postre?

—Supongo que la tarta de manzana está fuera de toda posibilidad —dijo Rosalie.

Edward no quiso mirarla.

—Yo voy a tomar el pudding de pan, por favor.

Sus acompañantes pidieron lo mismo y Sue retiró los platos para volver al poco con los postres, llenar de café la taza de Edward y llevar un té recién hecho para ellas.

—Esto está delicioso —dijo Rosalie—. No sé cómo se hará.

—Huevos, pan y… canela —contestó Bella—. He visto la receta en un libro de cocina.

—Pues está delicioso.

Ella lo miró a hurtadillas y él adivinó sus pensamientos. Canela. Dios, estaba muy mal si en lo único que podía pensar era en volver a besarla, aun estando rodeado de un montón de gente.

La cena concluyó, demasiado pronto en su opinión. Edward pagó la cuenta, acompañó a las señoritas a la puerta y fue a buscar el carro. Bella se levantó y él tomó su mano; juntos caminaron a la luz del atardecer hasta la parte trasera del carro.

—¿Qué les parecería si voy a buscar un caballo y las acompaño a casa? —sugirió. No quería poner fin a aquel tiempo juntos aunque no hubiesen tenido intimidad.

Rosalie accedió y, tras ayudarlas a ambas a subir al carro, condujo hasta el establo.

Entró y ensilló a Wrangler.

—Esta noche vamos a dar un paseo tú y yo —le dijo al animal, lo sacó y ató las riendas a la parte trasera del carro. Hubiera querido subirse a la parte de atrás con Bella, pero hizo lo que se esperaba de un caballero y condujo el carro.

Rosalie parecía un poco más calmada y le resultaron agradables los cortos silencios. El rancho Cullen no tardó en aparecer bajo el cielo casi en penumbra, una explotación modesta con agua clara y ganado saludable. Paró el carro frente a la puerta y Carlisle salió a recibirlos.

Edward ayudó a bajar a Rosalie.

—Edward ha venido a acompañarnos, papá.

—Hijo —lo saludó Carlisle, estrechándole la mano.

—Señor Cullen.

Carlisle bajó a Bella del carro mientras Edward se ocupaba de su silla.

—Mi mujer acaba de hacer café —dijo Carlisle.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Y unas estupendas galletas.

—No me importaría probar alguna —respondió, y entraron todos a la casa.

La casa de sus tíos era amplia y estaba bien amueblada, no con muebles caros, pero sí con piezas cómodas que transmitían la sensación de hogar. Sus dueños eran personas muy agradables. Esme llevó la bandeja de galletas y, sentados a la mesa de la cocina, las saborearon mientras charlaban.

Edward tuvo la sensación de acabar de atravesar un muro que había estado ante él toda su vida. Un muro que lo separaba de Bella. Aquella gente lo trataba como si fuese otra persona. Lo aceptaban.

Pero no eran los padres de Bella. Rosalie se comportó de un modo más sereno allí, en compañía de sus padres, y mostró un aspecto de su personalidad que incluso le gustó. Bella parecía sentirse cómoda también con los Cullen, intercambiando bromas con ellos y riéndose cuando su tío contó cómo había confundido un conejo pequeño con un cerdito cuando tenía doce años.

—Es que se parecían —se defendió, riendo—, aquellos conejos no tenían ni un solo pelo y sus orejas eran muy cortas. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que nacían así, si nunca los había visto? Además, Rosalie me los traía en un cubo para enseñarlos, así que no estaban con sus madres. Y tú, tío no querrás que cuente aquella ocasión en la que al bajarte de la escalera metiste el pie en una lata de pintura, ¿verdad?

Esme se echó a reír y se unió a Bella en el relato de la historia. La camaradería de aquella le encantaba. Cuando él era pequeño, su padre y él estaban solos y en su juventud, su tío Eleazar y él no habían podido disfrutar de presencia femenina en sus vidas. Desde luego, las mujeres alegraban una casa… y el corazón.

—¿Cuál es el parentesco que los une con los Swan? —preguntó Edward sin darle importancia. Jamás habría podido imaginar que la familia Swan fuese tan sencilla.

—Carlisle y la madre de Bella son hermanos —dijo Esme.

—Ah. No se… no se parecen.

Ni Carlisle ni las chicas contestaron y Edward las miró esperando no haber tocado un tema incómodo para ellos.

Bella le ofreció aquella sonrisa suya tan dulce.

—Los dos son guapos, eso sí —añadió él, y todos se rieron.

Carlisle sonrió a su mujer.

—Mi esposa era la chica más guapa del condado de Fairfax, pero ahora le ha salido competencia con Rosalie y Bella, ¿no le parece?

—Yo no sabría por quién votar.

El tío de Bella se acabó el café.

—Es usted un hombre inteligente, señor Masen.

—Es que no me gusta ponerme yo solo la soga al cuello.

Carlisle se rio y echó hacia atrás la silla.

—Aún me queda trabajo por hacer —dijo, y le ofreció la mano—. Vuelva por aquí cuando quiera.

—Gracias, señor.

Carlisle echó a andar hacia la puerta y desde allí se volvió, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

—Y dígame, ¿a cuál de estas jovencitas viene usted a cortejar, señor Masen?

**¿Y AHORA QUE DIRA EDWARD? **


	7. Chapter 7

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Seis

Se había apresurado al decir que no le gustaba ponerse él solo la soga al cuello. Las palabras de Carlisle Cullen crearon el primer momento de tensión que había sentido en aquella casa, ¿qué debía decir? Había invitado a Bella y a Rosalie a tomar un helado y a cenar, y a pesar de que él lo había hecho con la idea de que la presencia de la más joven hiciese respetable el encuentro entre Bella y él, era posible que los demás considerasen que estaba utilizando a Bella como carabina. La idea le molestó, pero enseguida fue consciente de que Carlisle no menospreciaba a su sobrina; simplemente no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus intenciones y su pregunta había sido sincera.

Por primera vez, consideró los sentimientos de Rosalie y se sintió fatal. Y Bella no le había contado nada, podía estar pensando que era ella quien despertaba su interés.

Carlisle seguía en la puerta, apoyado en el marco, esperando.

Edward miró a Bella y vio pánico en sus ojos.

Luego miró a Rosalie y vio sonrosadas sus mejillas y enarcadas sus cejas. No. Bella no le había contado nada. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

No se le ocurrió otro modo de salir de aquel atolladero que con la verdad.

—Rosalie es una joven preciosa y encantadora, y estoy seguro de que dentro de bien poco los hombres vendrán a cortejarla en tropel, pero su hija es un poco joven para mí, señor Cullen.

Carlisle asintió como si aquella simple declaración le bastara.

—Entonces, se trata de Bella.

Edward asintió. Desde luego que se trataba de Bella.

Ella lo vio asentir y sintió una alegría y un alivio inconmensurables. Había esperado con temor sus palabras porque no sabía si estaría dispuesto o no a hacer una declaración. Su admisión le puso un nudo en la garganta. Hubiera querido levantarse de un salto y abrazarlo, pero se volvió hacia su prima.

Rosalie tenía la mirada en la mesa y tardó casi un minuto en levantarla y en mirar a Bella a los ojos. Bella quería ahorrarle aquel bochorno, pero no supo qué decir. No había sabido qué decirle desde el primer momento, y precisamente por eso habían llegado a aquella situación. No había tenido el valor ni la confianza suficientes para creer que Edward estaba interesado por ella.

Ahora ya lo sabía, y Rosalie también.

—Pues lo va a tener complicado con la familia de Bella —dijo Carlisle—. Espero que sepa lo que hace.

—Creo que lo sé —contestó él—. No tuve un buen comienzo con su familia, pero Bella es ya una mujer adulta que debería poder decidir por sí sola.

Esme se colocó tras la silla de Rosalie.

—Nada de lo que yo le he dicho a mi cuñado ha supuesto diferencia alguna en su opinión, pero cuente con nuestro apoyo. Bella merece ser feliz, y lo que a ella la haga feliz será lo que nosotros queramos.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, aunque no por la sorpresa, porque ya conocía su carácter, sino por su comprensión.

Su tío salió y Edward se levantó.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. Gracias por todo.

—Es usted bienvenido siempre que quiera.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie —intentó.

Ella le contestó con algo casi ininteligible.

—Bella —se despidió.

Ojalá tuviesen unos minutos para hablar a solas, pero no era así.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Él hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero al final cambió de opinión y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Esme salió también de la habitación y sus pisadas sonaron en la escalera.

Bella hubiera querido quedarse a solas y disfrutar de la certeza de que Edward estuviese interesado en ella, pero la preocupación por los sentimientos de su prima le impidió moverse de allí.

—¡Ay, Bella, eres la chica más afortunada de todo Colorado! —le dijo Rosalie, emocionada.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas.

—Eras tú quien le gustaba desde un principio —dijo con tristeza—. Eres tan inteligente, tan hermosa, con tanto encanto, mucho más sofisticada que yo.

—Todas esas cosas no tienen nada que ver —replicó ella—. Tú eres todo eso y mucho más. Es que Edward y yo tenemos… historia, digamos.

—Sí. Y qué romántica. ¡Te ha querido desde que eras una niña, Bella!

No podría decir si esa aseveración era cierta, pero desde luego siempre había sido amable con ella y la había tratado con respeto, como a una igual, algo que muy poca gente había hecho. Como siempre había hecho también Rosalie.

—Yo sólo podía albergar esperanzas —le dijo—. Pensé que eras tú. También te mereces un hombre como él.

—La verdad es que me he llevado una desilusión, no voy a negarlo, pero estoy encantada por ti. Dios mío, ¿qué dirá tu madre? —hubo un pausa—. ¿Y qué hará Jasper?

Bella se imaginaba bien la respuesta a aquellas preguntas y sin poder evitarlo, tras todas las emociones de los últimos días, se echó a los brazos de su prima y rompió a llorar.

—¡Bella! Hay un sheriff honrado ahora, y no permitirá que le ocurra nada malo a Edward.

Eso era cierto. La gente no podía ir por ahí pegando a los demás sin que interviniese la ley. ¿Pero y si Jaspy hería a Edward e iba a parar a la cárcel? Tenía familia. Pero su preocupación por Edward no había sido el único motivo del torrente de lágrimas. Saber que Edward estaba interesado en ella, oír las palabras de apoyo de su tía, presenciar la alegría de Rosalie por ella, años y años de castigo, de inadaptación, de tristeza… todos aquellos sentimientos tan intensos confundieron su corazón y su cabeza.

—Lo sé. Es algo más que eso. Es todo.

Rosalie se levantó se la silla para arrodillarse ante Bella y abrazarla.

—No te había oído llorar desde que el tío Charlie te obligó a devolver el cachorro al chico de los Deets. Cualquiera diría que has perdido algo, en lugar de haber ganado a un atractivo y atento admirador.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Estoy siendo una desagradecida.

—No. Sólo estás demasiado sensible.

—Eres tan buena conmigo.

—Pues será mejor que no lo olvides —respondió su prima, sonriendo —, porque el próximo hombre que parezca demasiado bueno para ser de verdad, será mío.

—No lo olvidaré —contestó Bella, riendo.

Rosalie se levantó.

—Será mejor que me vaya a la cama, que tengo que madrugar para ir a la escuela. Tú puedes dormir hasta que te plazca, caradura.

—Alégrate de poder ir a la escuela y de no aburrirte como una ostra con tutores en casa. Yo soñaba con poder ir a la escuela, como todos los demás.

Bella se levantó y apagó de un soplido la lámpara que colgaba sobre la mesa y señaló a la de la pared.

Rosalie levantó el cristal y sopló.

—Está bien, me alegro. Buenas noches, Bella —dijo ya en la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches.

Bella empujó la silla hasta la habitación en la que su tía había encendido una lámpara, dejó la silla en un rincón, se puso el camisón y se sentó en la cama para cepillarse el pelo.

Se detuvo con los nudos que tenía en las puntas y vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Aquella imagen no podía ser la de una chica que soñaba con una vida normal estando obligada a permanecer en una silla de ruedas mientras los demás se divertían y hacían las cosas que ella deseaba hacer. La imagen que le devolvía el cristal era la de una joven como cualquier otra en Copper Creek, una joven normal haciendo cosas normales.

Era como si su vida acabase de empezar y todo lo que había ocurrido antes fuese tan sólo una sombra de lo que le tocaba vivir.

Todo sería perfecto si sus padres pudieran ver a Edward a la misma luz que lo veían los Cullen. Pero no era así, y una nube negra ensombreció su felicidad. Había sido tan cobarde que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre delante de ellos. Pero las cosas podían seguir como estaban un poco más. La situación no era perfecta, pero sí excitante y nueva, y quería disfrutar de ella un poco más. Por el momento, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a las posibilidades que contenía el futuro.

En aquel momento, sólo quería disfrutar de la declaración de Edward. El recuerdo de sus palabras, de los momentos que habían pasado juntos elevó su ánimo una vez más y se metió en la cama.

Tenía que ir poco a poco. Día a día.

—Tu hermano estará aquí dentro de un momento —le dijo a Bella su madre.

Bella, sobresaltada, guardó su vestido nuevo en el último rincón del armario donde su madre no pudiera verlo, no sin antes pasar la mano por su brocado verde primavera.

—¡Enseguida salgo!

Cerró el armario satisfecha. Su tía Esme había hecho un trabajo magnífico con la tijera y la aguja. Lo habían terminado hacía una semana y se lo había llevado a casa metido en el baúl. Le sentaba de maravilla y no se parecía a ninguno de sus otros vestidos. No podía esperar a ponérselo, pero no tendría más remedio que esperar a ver la reacción de su madre.

Con su silla de ruedas entró en la cocina, donde Angela estaba preparando una salsa para la carne.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—Puede, si quiere oír el sermón de su madre sobre por qué no debería estar en la cocina.

—Se me da de perlas volverme sorda temporalmente. Pero no quiero que se enfade contigo.

—¿Cómo iba yo a poder evitar que fuese a la encimera y se pusiera de pie para cortar ese jamón?

Bella dejó la silla y partió la primera loncha.

—¿Muy gordas? —preguntó, mostrándosela a Angela.

—Así está bien.

—¡Bella! —gritó su madre, y el cuchillo se le cayó al suelo.

Angela lo recogió y lo aclaró.

Renee se enfrentó a su hija con las manos en las caderas.

—Sabes que no debes estar aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Lo es cuando me das estos sustos de muerte, teniendo un cuchillo en la mano.

—No seas insolente, niña. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu silla?

—Estoy ayudando a Angela.

—Angela ha hecho estas cosas muchas veces sin tu ayuda, y tampoco la necesita ahora. Sal al césped y ayuda a tu padre a preparar el criquet.

Lo mejor sería ahorrarse discusiones para las que iban a ser inevitables así que decidió bajar al jardín.

Su padre, al verla, se acercó a ella y empujó la silla sobre la hierba hasta el punto en el que había estado clavando los hierros en forma de U.

—Papá —preguntó.

Terminó de clavar uno de los alambres y se incorporó para mirarla.

—¿Qué habéis pensado mamá y tú que será de mí? ¿Pensáis que voy a vivir siempre con vosotros?

—Eres nuestra hija, y siempre cuidaremos de ti.

—Algún día os haréis mayores. ¿Qué será de mí entonces?

El dolor apareció en su rostro y Bella supo que era algo que debía haber meditado en muchas ocasiones.

—Tienes a Jasper y a Alice. O a Rosalie.

—Jaspy tiene su propia familia, y Rosalie también la tendrá, a no mucho tardar.

—Siempre habrá alguien que te quiera y que pueda hacerse cargo de ti.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sola —se arriesgó a decir.

—El dinero no será problema cuando nosotros no estemos. Podrías contratar una enfermera, o una acompañante.

—¿Una enfermera? ¿Es que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que llegue a conocer a alguien… un hombre, quiero decir, y que decida casarme con él?

Su padre la miró como si el pelo se le hubiese llenado de serpientes.

—Tú no eres como las demás chicas —le dijo con toda la amabilidad de que fue capaz—. Tienes que enfrentarte a la vida desde otra perspectiva.

¿Qué otra perspectiva? Ellos no le habían permitido tener ningún interés o ningún amigo fuera de aquella casa. No le habían permitido ser productiva en ningún sentido. ¿Qué creían que iba a ser de ella? La trataban como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a la que podían vestir y exponer en una estantería, sin sentimientos, ni deseos, ni vida. Bella cerró los ojos. Había pasado una semana desde que vio a Edward. Angela le había llevado una nota en todo ese tiempo. Siete largos días habían pasado desde que volviera de casa de los Cullen, donde se sentía al menos como una persona completa.

—¡Hola, Bella! —la llamó una vocecita.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Jasper con Will sobre el hombro y a Alice. Sonrió y los saludó con la mano.

Una vez dentro del jardín, Jasper dejó a su hijo en el suelo, y el niño, un adorable querubín de ojos oscuros, echó a correr hacia Bella.

Lo tomó en brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo está mi chico?

—¡Miau! —dijo él, imitando a algo que debía ser un gato y que debían haber visto de camino a casa.

—Vaya. Un gatito, ¿eh?

Él asintió y se señaló los zapatos de piel marrón.

—Zapatos.

—Qué bonitos. ¿Son nuevos?

El pequeño volvió a asentir.

—Will, ven, no canses a la tía —dijo Jasper, acercándose con intención de llevarse al niño.

Bella lo acomodó mejor en su regazo y rodeándolo por la cintura con firmeza, miró desafiante a su hermano.

Tendría que arrancárselo de los brazos, así que debió decidir cambiar de opinión y retrocedió.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Alice, y su sonrisa abierta y sincera le permitió bajar las defensas. Jasper se acercó a su padre.

—Llegáis justo a tiempo —dijo su madre desde la puerta de la casa—. La cena está lista.

Alice empujó a Bella y a Will sobre el césped, por la rampa ya hasta la casa. Nunca había una silla para Bella en la mesa. La de ruedas encajaba perfectamente en su sitio.

Empezaron a cenar mientras se oía el ruido de cacharros en la cocina. Angela debía estar recogiendo, deseosa de llegar cuanto antes a su casa con su familia. Había accedido a ir y cocinar para los Swan dos domingos al mes, y Bella sabía que era porque su madre le pagaba muy bien y necesitaba el dinero para sus dos niños.

—¿Quieres patatas, Will? —preguntó Alice a su hijo.

Él asintió y su madre le sirvió. Se sentaba en un montón de libros colocados sobre una silla frente a la de Bella, con un trapo en torno al cuello para que no se manchase la ropa.

Bella disfrutaba mucho viendo sus gestos cuando probaba comida en el plato. Todo lo que hacía era una aventura para él. No había modo de pinchar las patatas con el tenedor, así que su padre se las pinchaba y él solo se las llevaba a la boca.

—Eres un buen padre —le dijo a su hermano.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocado de su plato. También había sido un buen hermano, si bien se había excedido un poco en su celo protector.

—Es un padre excelente —corroboró Alice—. Todas las noches le lee a Will un cuento cuando se va a dormir.

Todo parecía tan normal… Bella no podía alegrarse más por su sobrino, que tenía una madre dedicada y un padre atento, que disfrutaba de su niñez en plenas facultades.

Todo lo que ella había deseado. Todo lo que nunca había tenido. ¿Podía de verdad atreverse a soñar que alguna vez llegaría a tener su propia familia, un marido, incluso hijos?

Por primera vez había empezado a pensar que esas cosas eran posibles para ella, y la felicidad creció en su interior sin que pudiera expresarla.

Tras el café y el postre, que Renee sirvió ella misma, todos volvieron a salir menos Bella, que se quedó en la cocina ayudando a Angela a terminar de recoger.

—¿Querrías llevarme esta nota? —le pidió. La había escrito aquella mañana.

—Siempre es agradable ayudar a los enamorados —contestó Angela con una sonrisa, y se guardó el papel en el delantal.

—Vete ya. Yo secaré la sartén.

Angela le dio las gracias, colgó el delantal y le deseó una buena noche.

—Lo mismo digo, Angela —contestó Bella. Luego terminó de secar la sartén y salió con el resto de la familia.

Los adultos estaban echando una partida de criquet, y Will estaba metiéndose en un buen lío al intentar perseguir las bolas de madera.

—¡Ven, Will! —lo llamó—. Hay una pelota de goma en el porche. Vamos a jugar los dos.

El niño corrió a buscarla y empezaron a jugar. Por supuesto, los lanzamientos del niño casi nunca le llegaban, a no ser que le dieran en la cabeza o en el pecho. Habría sido tan fácil para ella levantarse de la silla y caminar a buscar la pelota… tenía los brazos cansados de empujar la silla sobre la hierba, y la frustración le estaba dejando un sabor amargo en la boca.

La bola fue a parar a un par de metros de la silla y la tentación fue tan grande ya, que, respirando hondo, se levantó y, cojeando, fue a buscarla para lanzársela.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Will sonrió y se la lanzó en la otra dirección. Bella fue a buscarla. Así era mucho más fácil… ¡y mucho más divertido! Will estaba entusiasmado también. No dejaba de gritar:

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!

—¡Bella!

El grito de su madre cortó el juego. Jasper estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, acercándole la silla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, niña? —gritó horrorizada su madre—. ¡Menos mal que no había nadie aquí para presenciar esto!

Bella se sentó con un peso oprimiéndole el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que… ¡que podrías haberte hecho daño! ¡Podrías haberte caído! —se volvió a Charlie—. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscar al médico?

—Estoy bien, madre —dijo Bella, disgustada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Te duele algo?

No tenían ni idea.

—Sí, los brazos de empujar esta condenada silla sobre la hierba.

—¡Bella! —Renee se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¡Ese lenguaje no es propio de una señorita!

—Es culpa mía —dijo Jasper—. No estaba prestándole atención a Will y la ha cansado.

—Will no me ha cansado. Lo que me cansa es que me creáis una inválida.

Su madre palideció y se sostuvo en el brazo de su marido.

—Ese té que sugirió el hospital de Philadelphia. Eso la relajará. Voy a prepararlo inmediatamente.

—¡No necesito relajarme, madre! —replicó.

Su padre parecía atónito, su hermano preocupado y Alice los miraba a ambos con curiosidad.

Luego miró a Bella.

—Alice, ¿quieres llevarme a mi habitación, por favor?

—Por supuesto.

Empujó la silla y tuvo que pasar por detrás de su madre, que estaba atizando el fuego en la cocina.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Alice una vez llegaron a la habitación. No era una pregunta.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, pero con ganas de tirarme de los pelos y gritar.

—No lo hagas. Tienes un pelo demasiado bonito.

Bella no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Es que estoy cansada de que me traten como si no valiera para nada —suspiró—. ¡Puedo hacer cosas! ¡Puedo caminar! Pero ellos no me lo permiten —se levantó de su silla y le hizo una demostración caminando primero hasta la ventana y luego hasta el armario. La habitación disponía de espacio suficiente para que pudiera moverse en círculo y eso fue lo que hizo, tal y como llevaba haciendo durante semanas—. ¿Tan horrible es? ¿Tan vergonzosa es mi cojera que tengo que esconderme? ¿Lo es? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¡En absoluto! Me alegro muchísimo de que puedas andar tan bien. No tenía ni idea.

—Porque ellos no me lo permiten —contestó, y fue a sentarse en la silla que había junto a la ventana, herida en su orgullo y en su confianza.

Su cuñada se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, sobre el que había puesto un mullido cojín.

—Puede que necesiten algo más de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto más? ¿Es que diecinueve años no son suficientes?

Alice asintió levemente. Tenía razón. Diecinueve años no habían bastado para mostrarles que era capaz de mucho más de lo que le permitían.

—Hablaré con Jasper —le prometió—. Puede que sirva para algo.

Bella no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas, pero le agradeció su comprensión y preocupación.

—Gracias.

Renee llamó a la puerta y la abrió. Llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

—Te he preparado el té.

—No voy a tomármelo.

—Claro que vas a tomártelo. Ya nos advirtió el médico que de vez en cuando te sentirías muy agitada.

—Sí, estoy agitada. Cualquiera lo estaría en mi situación. Pero no quiero drogarme.

—No te pongas terca, querida…

—Madre, por favor. Ya no soy una niña. Deja de tratarme como si tuviera seis años.

Su madre dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa de madera de cerezo.

—No sé de dónde has sacado esta actitud. Alice, a ver si tú eres capaz de imbuirle algún sentido.

Alice la miró, sorprendida.

—En mi opinión, lo que dice tiene todo el sentido del mundo, de modo que no sé qué podría decirle. Si alguien se tomase la molestia de escucharla, lo comprendería.

Renee entrelazó las manos y le dirigió una mirada glacial.

—Debería haberme esperado algo así de ti.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algo que enseñarte.

Bella se levantó y abrió el armario, del que sacó el vestido verde.

—Es un vestido bonito.

—¿No te parece algo simplemente normal? —se lo puso por encima y lo acarició con cariño—. Mi tía Esme me ha ayudado y me ha corregido los errores, pero prácticamente lo he hecho yo sola.

—Es impresionante. Yo no sabría hacerme un vestido.

—¿No? Entonces debo decir que yo también estoy impresionada —sonrió—. Pero tú sabes hacer tantas cosas. Eres una mujer independiente, inteligente y comprometida políticamente.

—Cualidades no demasiado apreciadas en el manual de tu madre, me temo.

—Y tienes un hijo precioso, listo y feliz.

—Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —se enorgulleció.

—Y es evidente que haces muy feliz a mi hermano. Te adora.

—También te adora a ti, Bella, pero a mí me trata de un modo totalmente distinto.

—Porque te considera una mujer adulta. Un igual.

—Contigo es demasiado protector, pero porque te quiere.

—Lo sé, pero es agobiante.

—Te he prometido que hablaría con él y lo haré.

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, y te doy las gracias.

Poco después, Alice salió de la habitación. Bella se quedó paseando a ratos, tumbándose de vez en cuando en la cama para rumiar sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormida. La oscuridad llenaba la habitación.

Se incorporó. Los brazos y las piernas le dolían por el exceso de ejercicio del día, y en su silla fue a la cocina por agua para lavarse.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Sus padres llevaban ya un buen rato en su habitación del piso superior. Cuando estuvo lista, miró la hora en el reloj de encima de la chimenea, abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta de atrás y avanzó por el camino hasta la verja. Cuando llegó al final de la calle, los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado, pero el dolor se le olvidó en cuanto vio la silueta oscura del caballo y el hombre que lo montaba al resplandor plateado de la luna.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Siete

—Recibiste mi nota. Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó—. Me he quedado dormida.

—No me ha importado esperar.

La casa más cercana quedaba a unos cientos de metros, y una docena de pinos además de un macizo de espíreas en flor ocultaban a Edward perfectamente.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo ella con la voz sofocada.

—Me alegro de que me enviases esa nota —contestó él, y miró hacia el otro lado del camino—. No deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

—Vayamos a otro sitio —sugirió.

—De acuerdo —Edward pensó durante un instante—. Levántate.

Bella se arriesgó a hacerlo y él ocultó su silla en el macizo de espíreas, donde nadie podía verla.

—¿Te apetece montar? Ella miró al caballo.

—Has traído a Wrangler.

—Quería verte.

Bella se rio.

—Sí, estoy preparada.

Acercó el animal a un carro abandonado que había quedado en la linde de la propiedad vecina y luego tomó a Bella en los brazos para colocarla en lo alto de la rueda.

—¿Puedes subirte desde aquí?

Bella se agarró al pomo de la silla y subió sin dificultad. Utilizando el apoyo del estribo, Edward subió a la grupa.

Era más corpulento que la última vez que habían hecho aquello, más musculoso, y Bella disfrutó de sentir su pecho, sus caderas, su respiración en la nuca.

—¿Podrá Wrangler con nosotros dos? —le preguntó.

—No vamos a ir lejos.

Edward tomó las riendas y con un gesto de las piernas, el caballo echó a andar. Emocionada, Bella se agarró al pomo de la silla y apoyó la espalda contra la sólida firmeza de pecho. Aquel segundo paseo a caballo estaba siendo más emocionante aún que el primero porque estaba sintiendo a Edward como un hombre. Condujo el caballo por las calles desiertas, frente a tiendas cuyos propietarios vivían en el primer piso y a cuyas ventanas miró ella con aprensión. Edward detuvo a Wrangler frente al establo, desmontó y, en brazos, la trasladó, tirando también de las riendas del caballo, al interior del establo, que olía a heno y a caballos. Se detuvo un momento para decirle dónde había una lámpara y cerillas. Bella la encendió y, con ella en la mano, iluminó el camino por el pasillo que discurría entre las líneas de animales.

Al final, la dejó en el suelo.

—Hay un banco ahí, si quieres sentarte.

Bella lo hizo, mientras él metía a Wrangler en su cuadra, le quitaba la silla y le llevaba grano en un cubo.

—Te mereces hoy una ración extra —le dijo, dándole una palmada en la grupa—. Luego te daré un buen cepillado.

El caballo piafó como si lo hubiera entendido y Bella sonrió.

—¿Quieres caminar, o prefieres que te lleve? —le preguntó él, después de cerrar la puerta de la cuadra.

—Prefiero caminar.

Se levantó y él le dio la mano para enseñarle el establo. Le fue diciendo los nombres de los animales que tenía a su cargo y se colocó la mano en el antebrazo. Luego entraron en una habitación grande que tenía un fogón alto de piedra pegado a la pared del fondo.

—Esta es la forja —dijo, y le mostró sus herramientas: martillos, clavos, herraduras y cinceles. La estancia olía en aquel momento a carbón, pero podía imaginarse sin dificultad el calor que debía hacer allí cuando el fuego ardiese lo suficiente para moldear el hierro.

—Desde mi casa oía el martilleo mientras construías el establo y a veces, si el día está claro, te oigo golpear el hierro. A partir de ahora, cuando lo oiga, te imaginaré trabajando aquí y me parecerá que estás cerca.

Sonriendo, Edward acarició su mejilla con un solo dedo antes de continuar.

Otra de las habitaciones era el guadarnés, y olía a cuero y aceites.

—¿Por qué tantos arneses y bocados? —le preguntó.

—Porque cada caballo es único y trabaja de un modo distinto. Algunos prefieren una clase de bocado y otros, otra. No se pretende que el animal obedezca porque le causas dolor, así que hay que asegurarse de que el bocado le queda bien.

—Ah.

Bella se dio la vuelta y estaba tan cerca de él, que quedó en el interior del círculo de sus brazos, le rodeó la cintura más por puro placer que porque necesitase de su equilibrio.

Él deslizó un dedo por el centro de su espalda y ella experimentó una sorprendente excitación. Estar a solas con un hombre y establecer contacto físico alguno con él estaba estrictamente prohibido según el código en el que había sido educada. Si la habían advertido de los peligros del flirteo y de los halagos, ¿qué dirían de aquello? Pero ella no podía encontrar nada malo en lo que estaban compartiendo. Le vio bajar la cabeza y su corazón palpitó desbocado, y recibió su boca con un suspiro suave y un débil gemido de placer.

El beso creció y ganó en intensidad antes de que él alcanzase su barbilla y su cuello.

Bella dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza para disfrutar de las indescriptibles sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando.

—Me gusta mirarte a la luz del día, Bella, cuando el sol brilla en tu pelo haciéndolo parecer de fuego. Tienes una piel tan clara y delicada como la de un bebé…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le endurecieran los pechos y que se quedara sin respiración.

—Pero también me gustas en la oscuridad, cuando tengo que confiar en mi olfato, en mis manos y en el sonido de tu voz. En la oscuridad, me parece que somos las dos únicas personas de este mundo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se imaginó estar a solas con él sin distracciones, sin padres, sin nadie a punto de corregirla, de impedirle ser quien era.

—Ojalá lo fuéramos.

Él la abrazó y ella hundió la cara en su pecho.

—¿Dónde vives? Aún no me lo has enseñado.

—No hay mucho que ver.

—Quiero verlo de todos modos.

—De acuerdo.

La tomó de la mano y alumbrando con la lámpara la condujo a lo largo de un pasillo y abrió la puerta que lo cerraba al final.

Bella entró en una habitación estrecha y larga. Había una pequeña cocina de leña, una cómoda, una cama, varias cajas sobre las que estaban las toallas y un palanganero. De una percha fijada a la pared del fondo había abrigos, capas y sombreros que nunca le había visto llevar.

En otras cajas había libros y unos cuantos objetos personales. Una vieja alfombra cubría el suelo de planchas de madera.

—Ya te dije que no había mucho que ver.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

—No está tan mal.

—Es sólo temporal, hasta que me construya una casa.

—Ya te digo que no está tan mal.

—No es a lo que tú estás acostumbrada.

Ella lo miró.

—Yo nunca he tenido que costearme nada.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. Bella sintió que las piernas, cansadas, empezaban a temblarle y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—He tenido un día horrible.

Edward dejó la lámpara sobre la cómoda.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Le contó lo del jamón, el incidente con Will y la pelota y lo del té. Él tiró de una caja y la utilizó para sentarse frente a ella.

—A veces siento como si estuviese nadando contra corriente mientras que el resto de peces va en la otra dirección. Es como si fuese el único que pelea contra el agua, y es una batalla perdida. Los demás me dicen: ¿por qué no te dejas llevar? Y yo también me lo pregunto a veces a mí misma. Pero es que me moriría. Me moriría si tengo que pudrirme en esa silla y dejar que me traten como a una inválida durante el resto de mi vida —las palabras de su madre se repitieron en su cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Pues que y si me había visto alguien, ¿qué? Como si fuese lo peor que podía ocurrir. Como si verme caminar fuese tan horrible, tan vergonzante que nadie pudiese presenciarlo.

Edward tomó sus manos y las besó en el dorso.

—No puedo creer que se avergüence de ti. Te quiere, y es un exceso de cariño lo que la hace decir eso.

—Hay algo más. Es como si fuese una mascota tan linda cuando estoy en mi silla, pero cuando camino, algo horrible que la hace avergonzarse.

—Yo creo que eres preciosa tal como eres.

Ella sonrió, aún sin poder creer que la quisiera. Pero incluso llegaba a sentirse bonita cuando estaba con él.

—Lo único bueno del día es que he descubierto que tengo una aliada en Alice. Lo había sospechado, pero hoy me lo ha confirmado.

—Bueno, al menos te ha pasado algo bueno.

—Y luego está lo de esta noche —añadió con suavidad—. Algo verdaderamente bueno está pasando esta noche.

Él le dedicó una de esas devastadoras sonrisas que le marcaban los hoyuelos de las mejillas.

Bella se soltó de sus manos y acarició con las yemas de los dedos uno de ellos. Su piel era sorprendentemente suave y cálida. Prolongó la caricia hasta sus labios, y él la besó al pasar.

Luego acarició sus cejas, gruesas y tan suaves también. Edward tomó sus manos y las apoyó en su cara, y ella las sintió frías frente al divino calor de su cuerpo.

Era un hombre guapo, con unos ángulos marcados en el rostro, una boca sensual, el pelo y las cejas cobrizas, la barbilla y la mandíbula de líneas limpias. Podría estarse toda la vida mirándolo, tocándolo. La garganta se le cerró con el dulce dolor de la emoción que despertaba en ella aquel hombre prohibido.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Gratitud? Por supuesto. ¿Amistad? No tanto, comparada con la que la unía con Rosalie o Alice. Aquel sentimiento era más intenso, más abrasador, más… físico.

¿Sería amor, pasión, o un combinado de ambos?

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no podía sentirlo lo suficientemente cerca, que no podía pasar el tiempo suficiente con él, que no podía obtener suficiente placer de sus caricias y sus besos para satisfacer aquella especie de codicia que sentía por él.

—Acércate más —le rogó en voz baja.

Edward se levantó de la caja y se arrodilló frente a ella para acercarse a su boca y apoderarse de ella.

Bella sintió su lengua sobre sus labios y los entreabrió, y el contacto de sus lenguas le llegó al mismo centro de su cuerpo. Hundió las manos en su pelo y, mientras lo sujetaba, le devolvió el beso, disfrutando de cada sensación, de cada movimiento, mientras él deslizaba las manos por sus costados transfiriendo el calor de sus palmas a su piel.

Debían haberle trasplantado el cuerpo de otra persona, una mujer hermosa, sana y deseable para él. Otra mujer debía ocupar su mente para olvidarse de la precaución y lanzarse a aquel placer de la carne. Porque ella desde luego no era Bella, no era la chica indecisa y avergonzada que era hacía tan solo unos meses. Sus atenciones habían fomentado su confianza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que sus padres esperaban, y por peligroso que fuese aquel cambio, lo deseaba. Deseaba a Edward.

Separó su boca y apoyó la frente en su cabeza.

—Esta ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida.

—Un día, cuando no podía dormir pensando en ti, caminé hasta tu casa en mitad de la noche para mirar tu ventana.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Mi ventana está en la planta de abajo en el costado este de la casa. Así lo sabrás la próxima vez.

—¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez?

—¿Y tú, qué crees?

—Espero que no. No puedo permitirme pasar las noches sin dormir, y desde luego no puedo permitir que tus vecinos llamen al sheriff.

Bella, sin dudar, tomó sus manos, cubrió con ellas sus senos y se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos para absorber las sensaciones. Un verano, cuando una bibliotecaria temporal reemplazó a la señora Cope, Rosalie y ella leyeron los libros que no les permitían ni sacar ni leer en la biblioteca. Los tratados de anatomía les parecieron muy informativos, y la ficción fascinante, aunque la parte romántica que tenía que ver con los detalles de lo que ocurría entre hombres y mujeres hubiese sido muy resumida.

No habían podido comprender cómo podían realizar tales actos sin morirse de risa, pero en aquel momento lo comprendió. Comprendió el placer y el fuego, y deseó aprender más, experimentar más.

Edward se levantó y la guió suavemente sobre la áspera manta que cubría su cama, y ella le obedeció abrazada a él. Aquel beso fue una fusión de labios y aliento, nuevo en cuanto que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, pecho con pecho, vientre con vientre, muslos con muslos, su cabeza y sus hombros sobre ella a la luz dorada de la lámpara.

El contacto con su cuerpo era maravilloso, la aspereza de la barba de su babilla contra la mejilla, la presión de su mano, acariciando su pecho por encima de varias telas. Edward levantó una pierna y la puso sobre ella, empujándola contra el colchón con firme suavidad.

—¿Te hago daño?

—No, no… —respondió con voz ahogada.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, sus lenguas buscándose, moviéndose sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, hasta que en un momento dado, Edward puso punto final al beso y la abrazó para acariciar su mejilla, su pelo, su hombro. Bella permaneció con los ojos cerrados escuchando el latido de su corazón, que iba perdiendo velocidad. No se había imaginado nunca algo tan bueno, alguien tan… tan vivo. Vivo, caliente, excitante y real. Aquellas eran unas cuantas de las palabras que podían describir al hombre que deseaba, al hombre que amaba.

Un gato maulló en las profundidades del establo.

—Edward, te quie…

Pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Diciéndolo sólo conseguiríamos empeorar las cosas.

Ella apartó su mano y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Si lo decimos? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Aunque tu familia no me detestara, no podría pedirte que te casaras conmigo, Bella —dijo él con una aspereza que ella sabía que no pretendía—. No podría traerte a vivir aquí. Primero he de tener una casa.

—A mí no me importaría. Viviría en cualquier parte contigo.

—Pero a mí sí me importaría, y a tu familia también. Y a la gente de Copper Creek. Tengo que conseguir algo mejor para ti.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el brazo para verlo mejor.

—Me dijiste que tenías pensado construir una casa.

—En el futuro. Ahorré hasta el último centavo de lo que ganaba para construir este establo, y apenas he empezado a ganar dinero.

—La espera se me hace tan dura.

Él enrolló un mechón de su cabello en un dedo.

—No me estás diciendo algo que yo no sepa ya.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que esperar a tener una casa? Yo tendría todo lo que pudiera necesitar aquí.

—Ni siquiera hay una cocina de verdad.

—Yo casi no sé cocinar…

Él se rio.

—Bella, cuando la gente se casa, empiezan a venir los niños. No podríamos tener un bebé aquí.

Un calor extraño le recorrió el vientre ante aquellas palabras tan sorprendentes para ella. Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos ante la idea de poder tener un hijo, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Eres tan sensato y tan inteligente que… que no puedo creer que me quieras a mí. Siempre había pensado que ningún hombre podría interesarse por alguien como yo, que nunca podría tener la clase de vida que tienen otras personas. Ahora empiezo a creer que sí.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo él, brillándole los ojos verdes—. Creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

—Pues lo que quiero ahora es casarme contigo —declaró.

Él se incorporó para besarla en los labios.

—Yo también lo deseo, pero debemos tener un poco de paciencia.

—Mi familia no va a cambiar de opinión —le advirtió—. Llevo toda la vida peleándome por romper las limitaciones que me han impuesto.

—Lo sé —contestó, entrelazando la mano con la suya—, pero tenemos que esperar, así que confiemos en que algo cambie mientras tanto. Ahora, será mejor que te lleve a casa —dijo—. Los dos necesitamos dormir un rato. Si tus padres llegasen a despertarse, nos meteríamos en un buen lío. Hemos corrido un gran riesgo esta noche.

—Lo sé, pero ojalá no tuviera que irme.

Él se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Podríamos volver a hacer esto cualquier otro día —sugirió ella.

—Debemos tener cuidado. No quiero darles argumentos que aviven su odio hacia mí.

—No es que te odien, en realidad.

—No. Sólo que preferirían verme bajo las ruedas de un tren antes que viviendo en esta ciudad —replicó—. Hace fresco. Será mejor que te pongas mi chaqueta para volver.

Descolgó de la percha una chaqueta de lana y ella metió los brazos en aquella prenda que la envolvió.

Preparó una montura distinta para volver a casa, ayudó a Bella a subir a lomos del animal desde un barril, y puso rumbo a su casa.

Hundió la nariz en su melena y respiró el aroma dulce de su pelo. Ojalá el tiempo que compartieran no fuesen solo unas horas robadas aquí y allá. Condujo al caballo por las calles oscuras, y jamás hacía aquel recorrido sin pensar en el día en que se conocieron y en la chica vivaracha que cautivó su admiración y su interés.

Bella seguía poseyendo el mismo deseo de vivir, la misma espontaneidad y seguía siendo capaz de valorar cosas que las demás personas daban por hechas.

—Es una tortura no poder estar juntos —dijo ella cuando ya estaba acomodada en su silla.

—Lo sé muy bien.

—Soy tan feliz —dijo, y él se arrodilló ante ella para besarla por última vez—. Nada en toda la vida me ha hecho tan feliz como estar contigo.

—Entonces, soy un hombre muy afortunado —puso la mano de Bella sobre su corazón y dijo—: Estás aquí. Te llevo conmigo.

—Es un sitio maravilloso en el que estar —dijo ella—. Seguro. Cálido. Sensible.

Edward la besó.

—No lo olvides.

—No lo haré.

—¿Quieres que te lleve un poco?

—Sólo un poco.

Edward la llevó más cerca de su casa.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo ella, devolviéndole la chaqueta.

—No lo olvides —le susurró él al oído y volvió a su caballo. Desde la altura de la grupa, la vio subir por la rampa hasta el porche, y minutos más tarde, la luz de su dormitorio le indicó que ya estaba allí.

Se puso la chaqueta que ahora olía ligeramente a fresias, puso en marcha el caballo, pero en lugar de dirigirlo de nuevo al pueblo, tomó el camino que salía hacia el lago y animó al animal a lanzarse al galope. Bordeó el lago, siguió por el camino que recorría el cañón y continuó. Habían corrido un riesgo tremendo aquella noche. ¿Y si alguien los había visto? ¿Y si sus padres la estaban esperando? ¿Y si la enviaban lejos?

Aquel había sido siempre su temor, y en aquel momento el miedo a la separación fue aún más grande. Aunque, bien mirado, era una adulta y quizás no lo hicieran por eso. También cabía la posibilidad de que la echasen tanto de menos como él, y por eso no lo habían hecho nunca. Pero él no pretendía arrebatársela. Sólo quería amarla.

Porque la amaba. Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ello, el hecho era indiscutible. Inevitable. La quería. La deseaba. La necesitaba. Bella. Su dulce Bella.

Tiró de las riendas con suavidad y puso al paso al caballo, que sin saber cómo había vuelto al borde del lago. La sangre seguía palpitándole en las sienes. Aun cuando el viento le había enfriado la cara, seguía pudiendo olerla en la ropa y ver su cara en el cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Edward detuvo el caballo y miró al cielo. No se lo había dicho. No le había dicho las palabras que harían aún más dura la separación. Las palabras se le inflamaron en el pecho, le quemaron la lengua, le nublaron la vista e hicieron que las estrellas del cielo se juntasen en solo una.

—¡La quiero! —gritó al agua, y las paredes del cañón le devolvieron su voz torturada—. ¡Quiero a Bella Swan!

Una rana o una tortuga saltó al agua en las proximidades.

La noche seguía tan silenciosa como la muerte, y las estrellas eran puntos de brillo glacial. Ella lo sabía. Y sentía lo mismo.

La frustración de Bella debía ser cien veces peor que la suya, porque ella no podía montar y desahogarse, no podía gritarle al cielo, no podía sudar trabajando en la forja y purgar sus pensamientos con el trabajo.

Levantó en el aire una piedra de buen tamaño que había a su lado y la lanzó al agua. Un montón de círculos fue creciendo a la luz de la luna.

Ella lo quería. Él había impedido que las palabras cayesen de sus labios tan dulces. En el corazón, era suya.

Sólo le faltaba encontrar un modo de hacerla suya en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba una casa. Eso tenía que ser lo primero. Tenía que construirle a Bella una casa. Y luego la haría su esposa. Y después, podría dejar de asustar criaturas nocturnas y puede que dormir… en sus brazos.

Volvió a montar y se alejó al galope.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Ocho

Edward estaba sentado en el vestíbulo del banco. Hacía calor aquella mañana, pero no tanto como para justificar el sudor que le caía por la espalda y le humedecía el bigote. Sacó un pañuelo que había metido en su mejor chaqueta de lana y se secó la cara con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nunca había hecho algo así. Jamás había acudido al banco a pedir dinero. Se había construido el establo por el método más duro, el más honrado, con sudor y trabajo, dólar a dólar, caballo a caballo, tabla a tabla, hasta dar forma a su sueño.

Quizás en el fondo de su cabeza, había confiado en no tener que pasar nunca por aquella situación. En no tener que ir jamás a pedir un crédito. Pero Bella significaba para él más que su orgullo.

El hombre que atendía la única ventanilla lo miró desde detrás de los barrotes. El hombre calvo sentado a la mesa que había delante del despacho de Charlie Swan había estado calibrándolo con la mirada desde que llegó, cuarenta y cinco minutos antes. Edward nunca había estado en aquel banco. No les había confiado su dinero, y jamás había dudado de lo acertado de aquella decisión.

Como si se tratase de una conjura del destino, Jasper entró en aquel instante en el banco, lo miró primero de pasada y después con evidente sorpresa, y luego entró sin llamar en el despacho de su padre.

El tipo calvo arrancó su mirada de Edward y la puso en un montón de papeles. Era evidente que Swan le estaba haciendo esperar deliberadamente.

Por fin, después de que se hubiera visto en la necesidad de sacar el pañuelo en varias ocasiones más, Jasper abrió la puerta.

—Pase, señor Masen.

Edward entró en la guarida del león. Jasper entró tras él y le señaló una silla.

Edward miró a su alrededor. El despacho estaba muy bien amueblado, desde la preciosa mesa de caoba con accesorios de cobre hasta las sillas de cuero, pasando por un cuadro en el que se representaba la cacería del zorro.

Charlie Swan estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, fumándose un cigarro con toda parsimonia. Habían hablado en los meses que habían transcurrido desde que Edward abriese el establo. El propietario del anterior se había marchado a Nebraska a vivir con su hijo, y los Swan se habían visto obligados a tratar con él si querían alquilar un coche, pero eso no los obligaba a ser cordiales. Utilizaban sus coches y sus caballos, le pagaban por su alquiler y se marchaban.

—Debe tener una buena razón para estar aquí —dijo Charlie, entrelazando las manos sobre el vientre.

Jasper se sentó en una silla y cruzó las piernas, dispuesto a contemplar la escena.

Aún no lo habían linchado, de modo que Edward encontró consuelo en aquel hecho.

—Es por cuestión de negocios.

—Yo no tengo ningún negocio con usted —replicó Charlie.

Quizás debería volver a empezar.

—Gracias por recibirme.

Swan no contestó.

—He venido a pedir un préstamo. Quiero construirme una casa.

Swan enarcó las cejas, miró a su hijo y luego a Edward.

—No ha necesitado antes mi ayuda.

Se refería al establo. Edward no había querido pedirle dinero prestado, lo mismo que tampoco podía hacerlo en aquel momento, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Para construir el establo me las arreglé solo, pero ahora necesito un préstamo.

—Hace falta mucho dinero para construir una casa.

Edward asintió.

—Creo que puede ver que soy un hombre trabajador, de confianza. Sé administrar bien el dinero.

—Para pedir un préstamo hay que tener con qué avalarlo.

—Tengo el establo, ya lo sabe.

—¿Está limpio?

—Pagué en efectivo hasta el último clavo.

—Supongo que espera impresionarme.

—En absoluto. Pero sabe que soy de fiar.

—Eso no lo sé. Podría dejar de pagar las letras.

—No lo haré.

—Esas cosas pasan.

—En ese caso, se quedaría con el establo.

Había tenido que tragar saliva para poder contestar así.

—Yo no quiero un establo para nada.

—Podría venderlo. Es un negocio rentable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no paga en efectivo la construcción de su casa?

—Pues porque todavía no he ganado el dinero suficiente. Pero lo haré. Soy el único herrero en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Charlie se recostó en la silla y fumó hasta que una nube de humo rodeó su cabeza.

—Un trabajo sucio —contestó, y se quitó una mota de polvo de la chaqueta del traje con un dedo de manicura impecable.

Jasper se examinó también ostensiblemente las suyas y Edward no tuvo duda alguna de que no habría una sola mancha en ellas.

El calor de la rabia empezó a subirle por el cuello, pero no retiró de encima de las perneras del pantalón sus manos endurecidas por el trabajo cuyas uñas había cepillado durante diez minutos aquella mañana.

—Un trabajo honrado.

El hombre frunció el ceño, y volvió a hacer una pausa deliberada antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Tiene algo más que ofrecer como garantía? ¿Joyas? ¿Oro?

—Caballos.

—Tampoco me sirven de mucho los caballos.

Su rabia creció. Los caballos podrían convertirse sin dificultad en dinero mediante subasta, y todos lo sabían. Lo estaba desafiando. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse.

—Le estoy pidiendo un préstamo, señor Swan, porque necesito el dinero, pero usted puede negarse a concedérmelo por la razón que le parezca.

—Pienso que una casa es un lujo para un hombre de su posición.

—¿Es que juzga a todos los que vienen a pedir un préstamo?

—Necesito juzgar la capacidad de un hombre de devolverme mi inversión. Los bancos no se mantienen en el mercado perdiendo dinero.

—Puedo pagar las letras.

Charlie dejó su cigarro en el borde de un cenicero de bronce y se levantó.

—No me convence. Demasiado arriesgado. Esta reunión ha concluido.

Edward miró a Jasper, y se sorprendió de encontrar en ellos sólo un leve interés, en lugar de regocijo o al menos, superioridad.

Charlie le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

La verdad es que se lo esperaba, así que la humillación no fue insoportable. Aquel hombre era el padre de Bella, y aunque no creía deberle un respeto especial, se sentía en la obligación de mantener la calma. Le tendió la mano.

—Bueno, gracias por su tiempo.

Charlie actuó como si no hubiese visto el gesto ni oído sus palabras.

—¿Tienes esos documentos preparados? —le preguntó a su hijo.

Jasper se levantó y recogió unos cuantos libros de cuentas de un armario.

Edward dejó caer el brazo y, sin perder la compostura, salió del despacho. El hombre calvo sentado junto a la puerta lo miró, y el de la ventanilla hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

De pie en el polvo de la calle, se aflojó la corbata, desabrochó el botón del cuello de su camisa blanca y se miró las uñas. El banco Swan habría sido el más conveniente, pero no era el único banco del país. Recogería la escritura de su negocio y lo intentaría en Fort Stanley.

Después de hablar con Seth y dejarlo todo organizado, preparó unas cuantas provisiones para la noche y ensilló un caballo.

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje, tuvo más que de sobra para lamentar haber ido al banco de la familia Swan. Padre e hijo debían estar pasándose un buen rato a su costa. ¿Qué había creído que iba a ocurrir? ¿Que el padre de Bella hubiese cambiado de pronto de opinión? Si supiera que la casa era para Bella, ¿habría supuesto alguna diferencia, o se lo habría puesto todo aún más difícil? Seguramente lo segundo.

Un pretendiente debía presentarse al padre de la chica para pedirle su mano, y la forma en que había conducido aquel asunto le hacía sentirse incómodo. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Los Swan no estarían dispuestos a concederle ni un solo respiro.

Pero él quería a Bella, y estaba dispuesto a pelear.

A la sombra de una pérgola cubierta con las flores amarillas y rojas de una capuchina, Bella estaba sentada en el paseo de ladrillo que discurría por el jardín delantero de los Swan. Junio había llegado con una tremenda profusión de flores, pero con tan sólo unas cuantas notas de Edward. Menos mal que el tiempo se le hacía más corto con la presencia de un tutor todas las mañanas.

Arrancó la flor de una petunia blanca e hizo girar entre los dedos la flor blanca de terciopelo. En el buen tiempo, disfrutaba mucho del jardín. El ruido de un carro llamó su atención. No podía ver la calle desde allí, pero el ruido se detuvo. Varios minutos después, Rosalie la encontró.

—¿El tío Carlisle te ha dejado venir sola? —le preguntó.

—No, mamá ha venido conmigo. Está dentro.

—Ah —Bella arrugó la nariz—. Supongo que mi madre querrá que tomemos el té con ellas.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Supongo —empujó la silla de Bella hasta el banco de piedra sobre el que trepaba la hiedra en una pequeña pérgola en forma de arco—. Traigo algo para ti.

—¿Qué es?

Rosalie sacó un pequeño papel de su bolso.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Bella, y se lazó sobre la misiva.

Su prima se echó a reír.

No puedo esperar más, decía la nota. Esta noche. En el mismo sitio.

Bella se llevó la nota al pecho.

—¿Qué dice?

—¿La has leído?

Rosalie hizo un mohín.

—Claro que no.

—Dice que tiene que verme.

—¡Qué romántico!

—Quiere casarse conmigo.

—¿Y cómo lo va a conseguir? Tus padres no lo permitirán.

Bella movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No sé cómo. Sólo sé que tiene que ser así. Cuando hablo de esta situación así, o cuando me la planteo con frialdad, me parece imposible. Pero cuando estoy con él… ay, Rosalie, cuando estamos juntos, soy capaz de creer cualquier cosa.

—Es una tragedia que no te permitan verlo. Como Romeo y Julieta, ¿no te parece?

—¡En absoluto! Nosotros no somos niños, y Edward no tiene una familia que lo defienda frente a la mía. Y desde luego, ninguno de los dos va a tomar veneno porque no podamos estar juntos. Qué comparación tan horrible.

—Mujer, ya sé que no es exactamente igual, pero vuestra historia es tan romántica como la de ellos dos —dijo, llevándose las manos unidas sobre el pecho.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

Rosalie tomó su brazo.

—¡El cuatro de julio está a la vuelta de la esquina! Las chicas no dejan de hablar de la fiesta y el baile. El padre de Bree Tanner nos va a prestar su carro y sus caballos para la carroza. Contamos contigo para que vengas a su casa para decorar la carroza con nosotras. Tenemos sólo tres semanas para hacerlo todo.

—Estupendo —contestó Bella, aunque ya no le parecía tan divertido como lo era antes. Pero era una buena excusa para alejarse de allí. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera ver a Edward en una de aquellas salidas—. ¡Estupendo! —repitió con mucho más entusiasmo.

La visita de Rosalie hizo que el día transcurriera antes. Bella cenó con sus padres y se despidió de ellos. En su habitación se puso a leer, consultando el reloj cada dos páginas.

Al final llegó la media noche y salió en silencio para tomar el camino hasta las espíreas.

La estaba esperando ya, con el caballo pastando en el borde del césped del vecino.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, y se levantó de la silla para abrazarlo.

Él la besó largamente, y fue un beso hambriento, codicioso, que intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Bella apoyó la cara sobre su pecho, respiró su olor y se empapó de su fuerza. Él enterró los dedos en su pelo y apretó su cabeza contra el pecho.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella.

—Y yo a ti.

—Apenas he recibido notas tuyas —dijo, separándose para mirarlo.

—He estado muy ocupado, trabajando hasta muy tarde.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo noticias, Bella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata?

Él la sujetó por los hombros.

—Estoy construyendo una casa.

Ella tardó un instante en asimilar las palabras.

—¿Una… una casa? ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

—Lo he pedido prestado.

¿Un préstamo?

—¿Mi padre te ha prestado dinero para una casa?

—No. Lo he pedido en un banco de Fort Stanley.

—¿Pero se lo pediste primero a él?

Edward asintió. Parecía incómodo con el tema.

—¿Mi padre te lo negó, y el otro banco te lo prestó, así, sin más?

—No. Han venido a ver mi negocio para asegurarse de que era una buena inversión. Sólo entonces me prestaron el dinero.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, y la desilusión por el comportamiento de su padre le pesó en el pecho—. Ha debido ser un montón de dinero.

—No va a ser una mansión —dijo, casi disculpándose—. No tan bonita como la casa en la que vives ahora.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, olvidándose de lo demás.

—No he podido permitirme comprar una parcela en la ciudad. Además, tu padre controla la mayor parte, así que he encontrado una tierra fuera de la ciudad y he comprado lo suficiente para poder tener caballos, construir un granero y tener un jardín y un huerto. De todos modos, esta propiedad es mejor.

Bella sujetó sus brazos.

—¿Me vas a llevar a verla?

—¿Ahora?

—¡Sí, ahora! ¡Quiero verla! Quiero ver dónde vamos a vivir.

—Es peligroso —dijo él, mirando hacia su casa.

—Están dormidos —lo tranquilizó—. Nadie nos verá.

—No sé, Bella.

—Por favor, Edward. Los días se me hacen tan largos —dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. Si puedo verla, tendré esa imagen para ayudarme a soportar los días y las noches sin ti. Por favor…

El pelo le brillaba a la luz plateada de la luna y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

—Está bien —dijo, con voz ahogada—. Está bien.

Tras ayudarla a subir a Wrangler, se subió él a la grupa y puso el caballo a galope, evitando pasar junto a las casas.

—¿Está lejos? —preguntó ella.

—No. A unos ocho kilómetros. Llevaban cabalgando varios minutos cuando guió el caballo a través de un arroyo.

—Es el camino más corto.

Wrangler los llevó a la otra orilla, coronaron una pequeña colina y llegaron a una zona de pinos.

—Es allí —dijo.

La zona que señalaba tenía el esqueleto de una casa, apenas visible en la oscuridad.

—¿Es esa nuestra casa?

—Lo será —Edward detuvo el caballo, bajó y la ayudó a bajar a ella—. El terreno es desigual. Ten cuidado.

Bella se agarró a su brazo sin apartar la mirada del esqueleto de madera.

—Ojalá hubiese luz para poder verla de verdad.

—Aún no hay mucho que ver.

—¿Esta es la puerta?

—Sí.

—¿Sólo una?

—Ya te construiré una casa más grande dentro de un tiempo.

—No era una crítica —protestó, mirándolo—. Ya te he dicho que viviría en cualquier parte contigo, y lo digo en serio. Creo que esta va a ser la casa más bonita del mundo.

—Eres muy fácil de complacer —dijo él, sonriendo y acariciando su pelo.

Bella se sujetó a su brazo y se dirigió a la abertura que aparecía en el frontal.

—¿Suelo de madera? Eso está bien.

—¿Es que pensabas que iba a dejarte dormir con gusanos y serpientes.

—Y una chimenea.

—No es de ladrillo. Las piedras del campo salen gratis.

—Me encantan las piedras. ¿Lo has hecho tú solo?

—No, Eleazar me ha ayudado. Y un par de amigos más.

—¿Es que le has hablado a Eleazar de… lo nuestro?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Pero creo que sospecha algo —añadió—. Un hombre soltero preparando una casa resulta sospechoso.

—Bueno —dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Ojalá hubiese más luz—. ¿Esto es… el salón?

—La cocina está al fondo a la derecha. En realidad la casa es sólo una habitación larga.

El espacio le pareció adecuado. Otra puerta conducía a una habitación aparte.

—¿El dormitorio?

—Sí.

Bella soltó su mano y se colocó en el centro de la casa. Aquel iba a ser pronto su hogar. Viviría allí con Edward, Podrían estar solos y disfrutar de todo el tiempo para hablar, besarse y lo que quisieran hacer.

—Nadie controlará mi tiempo ni mis actividades aquí. Nadie me dirá lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en nuestra casa. Es casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Es más que eso —contestó él en voz baja—. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella tomó sus manos.

—¡Claro que no te equivocas! Es muchísimo más. Siento haberte parecido tan egoísta. Poder estar juntos me parece imposible. No puedo esperar a que no tengamos que separarnos.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Su entusiasmo le proporcionaba la energía suficiente para otra semana de trabajo desde el amanecer hasta la noche. Ella merecía cada minuto, cara hora de ese trabajo, cada dolor de los músculos agotados. No quería desilusionarla. Quería ser él quien le diera todo el amor y la felicidad que se merecía.

Cada golpe con el martillo, cada piedra, cada clavo, eran un paso más para poder estar juntos. Había trabajado toda su vida por aquella meta, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía poco. El colegio, su trabajo en el rancho, su negocio, todo ello habían sido pasos hacia Bella. En sus brazos parecía tan femenina y frágil, pero tan real por fin.

De todos los hombres que podían haberse ganado sus favores, lo había elegido a él, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por ella, cualquier cosa para verla sonreír, oírla reír, ganarse un beso de sus labios.

Bajo el telón de las estrellas, la tomó en brazos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo al tiempo que su risa volaba hacia las montañas. Siguió girando hasta que el cielo no fue más que un borrón de rastros de luz y Bella apoyó las manos en su pecho.

Apoyó la rodilla en la madera del suelo y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras que el mundo iba perdiendo poco a poco velocidad.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró ella.

—Gracias, Bella —contestó él.

—Me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer esto en nuestra noche de bodas. Y en todos los aniversarios del resto de nuestras vidas. Seamos felices.

—Te lo prometo.

—Puede que te canses de llevarme en brazos.

—Nunca.

—También es posible que me vuelva gorda y no puedas conmigo.

—Fíjate, soy por lo menos dos veces más grande que tú —contestó—. Podría llevar a dos.

Ella apoyó la mano en su mejilla.

—Pienso pedirte cuentas de esa promesa.

—Y yo espero que lo hagas.

En las semanas que quedaban para la fiesta del cuatro de julio, Bella solo vio a Edward en dos ocasiones. Una cuando sus padres alquilaron un coche para dar un paseo en domingo y otra noche como aquella, en la que le enseñó los progresos que estaba haciendo con la casa.

—Yo debería ayudarte en algo —dijo ella.

—Ya me das la fuerza que necesito —la tranquilizó—. Además habrá mucho que hacer cuando esté terminada, y serán cosas que necesiten la mano de una mujer.

La mano de una mujer, se repitió, y llevó aquella frase en el corazón. El único hombre que la había considerado una mujer, era el hombre al que sus padres detestaban.

Ayudó a las chicas con la decoración de la carroza para la fiesta, pero cuando llegó el momento del desfile y las chicas tenían que subir a la carroza de flores de papel, le pidió a Rosalie que la bajase por la rampa y que salieran sin ella.

—De eso, nada —se negó su prima—. ¡Fíjate en lo que las chicas han preparado para ti!

Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory le ofrecieron un delantal de rosas de fieltro rojas, blancas y azules.

—Es para ti, Bella —le dijeron—. El puesto de honor en nuestra carroza es tuyo.

Bella no había salido nunca en una carroza. Siempre había tenido que limitarse a verlas pasar desde la acera.

—¿Estáis seguras?

—Por supuesto. ¡Arriba!

Con la ayuda de Rosalie y Lauren, subió por los escalones improvisados con cajas de madera y se colocó en la parte trasera de la carroza, que ya no parecía un carro de heno, sino un manojo de papel de múltiples colores.

Se sentó donde le dijeron y las demás chicas, charlando y revisándose el peinado y los guantes, se sentaron a su alrededor.

La banda de voluntarios de los bomberos parecían estar calentando los instrumentos más que tocando una pieza de aire patriótico, pero con toda energía animaron a la procesión de carrozas a ponerse en marcha.

Las primeras ya estaban siendo animadas por la gente congregada en las acercas y la excitación de las chicas creció. Bella sentía el corazón alborotado, aunque se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Un perro negro y pequeño ladró desesperado a la carroza que precedía a la suya y un hombre lo metió en una maceta vacía a la puerta de la heladería de Miss Cope.

Bella se echó a reír y entonces su carroza apareció a la vista de todos. Los espectadores aplaudían y las animaban a rabiar y Bella los saludaba moviendo con entusiasmo las manos.

Intentaba encontrar entre la gente aquel cabello cobrizo que tanto amaba y cuando por fin lo encontró fue por su deslumbrante sonrisa, ya que llevaba un sombrero de paja. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y le lanzó un beso, que él recogió y se llevó al corazón.

El desfile siguió avanzando y la siguiente persona a la que vio fue a su hermano. Will estaba sentado en sus hombros, saludando frenéticamente a su carroza, pero Jaspy fruncía el ceño como en un día de tormenta. A su lado, Alice lo miró con preocupación.

Junto a la familia de su hermano estaban sus padres, su madre con un ligero vestido color crema y guantes blancos, y su padre con un traje de color claro y corbata.

Vio que su madre se llevaba una mano a la boca y que su padre se apresuraba a sostenerla, sin dejar de mirar a Bella muy enfadado.

¿Habrían visto el saludo que le había dirigido a Edward? ¿Sería Jaspy capaz de abrirse paso entre la gente para agarrarlo por el cuello? Podría decir que el saludo había ido dirigido a un niño… o a las hermanas pequeñas de Lizzy, por ejemplo.

El desfile tenía que continuar unas cuantas manzanas más, así que se esforzó en sonreír y en seguir saludando.

Las carrozas se detuvieron en una explanada al final de la ciudad, y unos cuantos propietarios se presentaron para hacerse cargo de sus carros y sus animales.

—Esta tiene que ir al establo —dijo una mujer de las que se ocupaban de organizar el desfile—. ¿Necesitáis que os lleven, niñas?

Las chicas llevaron a Bella con ellas, y mientras Rosalie se quedase a su lado, a ella no le importó. Edward había vuelto al establo y las recibió para meter las carrozas, desenganchar a los animales y meterlos en el corral que tenía junto al edificio.

Estaba muy ocupado y Bella no se atrevía a acercarse a él en público, de modo que se sentó junto a su prima en un banco que había dentro del establo. Las demás chicas se fueron yendo poco a poco, pero ella no podría hacerlo sin ayuda. Tan entusiasmada había estado con participar en el desfile que no lo había pensado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Rosalie.

Ella contestó que no con la cabeza para no preocuparla.

—La carroza de la Liga Femenina era preciosa, ¿no crees? Pero espero que gane la nuestra. Hemos trabajado más que ellas y nos merecemos ganar.

Tras varios minutos más de charla, Edward se presentó ante ellas. El sombrero de paja le proporcionaba sombra a los ojos.

—¿Necesitan que las lleve a alguna parte?

—Pues no nos vendría mal —contestó Rosalie, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Podemos montar alguno de sus caballos?

—Rosalie, a mis padres les daría un ataque si me vieran montando a caballo.

—Ah —bajó la mirada—. Lo había olvidado. Perdona.

—Los del coro acaban de devolver el coche que les habían prestado y ya está limpio, así que puedo llevarlas en él —ofreció Edward.

—Estupendo.

Y las dos salieron al sol.

—Lleva un vestido precioso —dijo Edward.

—Me lo he hecho yo —declaró Bella orgullosa—. Bueno, la tía Esme me ha ayudado, pero la mayor parte lo he hecho yo sola.

—El color hace que sus ojos parezcan los tallos de los arboles de primavera —dijo, y ella enrojeció.

Edward las ayudó a subir a la parte trasera del coche y él se sentó delante. Bella reconoció enseguida el vehículo como uno de los mejores que solía alquilar su padre.

—Ha debido ganar mucho dinero hoy con el alquiler de todo esto —dijo Rosalie.

—No, los he prestado.

—¿Gratis?

—Sí. Al fin y al cabo, era para la celebración de la ciudad.

Rosalie miró a Bella enarcando las cejas.

—Ha sido un gesto muy desinteresado por su parte —dijo Bella.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Las calles estaban llenas de gente y de puestos improvisados en los que se vendían palomitas, limonada y dulces.

—La silla de Bella está en la escuela, donde empezamos —contestó Rosalie.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la escuela, más rápido latía el corazón. Y allí, de pie en el jardín, estaba su familia.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Nueve

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —susurró Bella.

—No va a pasar nada —dijo Rosalie.

—Me han visto. Me han visto sonreírle y lanzarle un beso.

—Tranquilízate Bella —dijo él por encima del hombro—. No va a pasar nada que no podamos arreglar.

Pero ella se levantó y quiso bajar.

Jasper corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? Espera a que te ayudemos.

—¡Bella! —exclamó su madre, apresurándose a llegar junto a ella—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado ese vestido? Esta mañana te fuiste antes de que pudiera verte.

—¡Él no ha hecho nada! —dijo Bella, apresurándose a pronunciar aquellas palabras antes de que las cosas pudieran complicarse.

—Y he sido yo quien convenció a Bella de que se uniera a nosotras en el desfile, tía Renee —dijo Rosalie—. A ninguna se nos ocurrió pensar cómo íbamos a poder volver por su silla, y el señor Masen ha sido tan amable que nos ha traído en su coche.

Charlie se acercó con la silla de Bella, y Jasper la recogió en el peldaño del coche y la dejó en la silla. Alice estaba con Will y miró a Bella como disculpándose.

—¿Es verdad eso? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Pero no ha sido culpa de Rosalie. Durante todos los años en que he tenido tutores, en algunas ocasiones he podido colaborar con la carroza de la escuela, pero nunca pude salir en ella. Y quería hacerlo, papá. La decisión ha sido mía.

—Podrías haberte caído y te habrías hecho mucho daño —la reprendió su madre—. Casi me muero del susto cuando te he visto subida ahí. ¿Dónde está tu consideración hacia tus padres?

Alice se acercó a Edward justo cuando bajaba del coche.

—Gracias por traerla hasta aquí, señor Masen —dijo, y le tendió una mano enguantada que Edward estrechó brevemente—. Sé que sus padres le agradecen su preocupación por la seguridad de su hija. Y estoy segura de que ha tenido que tomarse muchas molestias para venir hasta aquí.

—Ha sido un placer, señora —contestó educadamente.

Después de eso, poco podían decir Jaspy o su padre. Rosalie y Alice lo habían hecho parecer un favor, y así era en realidad. De pronto se veían en deuda con el hombre al que llevaban detestando tantos años.

—Sí, gracias señor Masen —añadió Bella, y Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

Edward se llevó la mano a su sombrero de paja y dio la vuelta.

—No le habéis dado las gracias —dijo Alice en voz baja a su marido y a su suegro.

Bella se encogió. ¿Acaso no había bastado con que no se lanzaran a él?

De nuevo en el coche, Edward movió las riendas sobre el lomo del caballo y se alejó.

—Deberíamos llevarla a casa —le dijo Renee a su marido.

Su padre la miró.

—¿Quieres ir a casa, Bella?

La pobre a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla. Jamás le habían preguntado lo que quería, y no tenía ni idea de por qué lo habría hecho en aquella ocasión, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de expresarse.

—No. Quiero ver los concursos, los puestos callejeros y el baile de esta noche.

—Muy bien —contestó su padre, y su madre puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño—. Pero si te cansas, nos lo dices, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Charlie —lo reprendió su madre.

Rosalie intercambió una mirada atónita con Bella mientras sus padres discutían en voz baja.

—Angela ha presentado sus encurtidos al concurso, y quiero ver si ha ganado algún premio —dijo Bella con alegría.

—No me parece buena idea —replicó su madre.

—Bella ha prometido decírnoslo si se cansa —dijo Charlie, y luego añadió, cuando ya empujaba su silla—. Y sería la primera vez que la viera cansada.

Bella se volvió a mirar a su padre. En su expresión no se reflejaba nada, pero cuando nadie los miraba, puso unos cuantos billetes en la mano de su hija.

Bella nunca había disfrutado tanto. Lo único que habría podido mejorar aquel momento habría sido levantarse de la silla.

La gente se arremolinaba en aquel momento en torno al sheriff, que iba a anunciar la carroza ganadora. La de la Liga Femenina había vuelto a ganar.

—¡La próxima vez, ganaremos nosotras! —les dijo Jessica Stanley desde lejos.

Angela invitó a la familia Swan a unirse a la comida campestre que había preparado para su familia. Renee declinó la oferta, pero Bella quiso quedarse, y al final su padre la dejó al cuidado de Rosalie.

Las dos niñas de Angela, Gwen, con nueve años, y Gerta con siete, eran una preciosidad. Llevaban unos sencillos vestidos de algodón que parecían ya muy usados, pero que estaban limpios y bien planchados, y Bella pensó en los vestidos que detestaba de su guardarropa, llenos de volantes y puntillas, y pensó que quizás podría utilizar las telas para hacerles algo a ellas.

Se sentó en la manta junto a Rosalie, las niñas y el marido de Angela, un hombre un poco más bajo que ella y con bigote, mientras Angela les servía la comida, y pasaron un rato estupendo, charlando y riendo.

Un par de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos cuando terminaron la comida. Gwen y Gerta enseguida se acercaron al más joven, que jugó un poco con ellas, riendo de buena gana.

—Bella, Rosalie, ¿conocéis a mi hermano Emmett? —preguntó Angela—. Emmett, la señorita Cullen es prima de la señorita Swan.

Bella no conocía a Emmett, pero Rosalie sí.

—Lo recuerdo de la escuela, antes de que se graduara. ¿Trabaja ahora en el rancho?

Emmett asintió.

—Y este otro joven es Tyler Crowley, amigo de mi hermano —dijo Angela.

El joven al que había presentado se quitó el sombrero y estrechó la mano de ambas. Tenía una sonrisa arrolladora y aunque llevaba el pelo negro, su atractivo era innegable. Sus ojos azules parecían ocultar secretos íntimos.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Crowley —dijo Bella.

—Espero que me reserven un baile esta noche —dijo sonriendo, y volvió a colocarse el sombrero.

La sugerencia hizo enrojecer a Bella, que se entretuvo en ayudar a Angela a recoger los platos y los cubiertos.

Los jóvenes se perdieron entonces por la calle y Rosalie tiró del brazo de Bella.

—¿No te parece guapísimo? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Tyler es muy guapo.

—¡Tyler no, Emmett!

—Ah… ah, sí. También es my guapo.

—Tyler es un bribón, y todo el mundo lo sabe —le informó en voz baja—. Ha arruinado la reputación de más de una chica. Dicen que vive en un rancho con un hermano que tiene una horrible cicatriz y que nunca viene a la ciudad.

—Ah.

—Pero el hermano de Angela es de una buena familia y no se le ha visto cortejando a ninguna chica. A lo mejor me pide que baile con él esta noche.

—Seguro que sí. Serás la chica más guapa del baile.

Se levantó y estiró las piernas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sentada en el suelo, y se acomodó en la silla.

Con la ayuda de Rosalie, se adentraron en la calle de los puestos. Había varios junto a la iglesia en los que se vendían maravillosos encajes, y su prima estuvo contemplando un juego de cama con un delicado encaje y un exquisito bordado.

—Es un bordado que gusta mucho —dijo la señora Cope, con el mismo susurro que utilizaba en la biblioteca—. Quedaría precioso en el ajuar de cualquier jovencita.

—¿Lo ha bordado usted? —preguntó Rosalie.

La señora Cope se volvió a contestar la pregunta de una mujer que se había detenido junto a Bella.

—¿No te parecen preciosas? —comentó Rosalie, pasando la mano por el delicado adorno de flores.

—Sí que lo son —contestó, y tiró del brazo de su prima para que se agachara—. Jamás me la habría imaginado bordando. ¿Y tú?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y pagó las sábanas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? —le preguntó Bella, que encontraba aquella compra un tanto sorprendente—. ¿Se las vas a regalar a alguien?

—Son para guardar.

—Oh.

Bella dejó vagar la mirada por todo lo que se ofrecía en el puesto. Cosas para el ajuar de una jovencita, había, dicho la señora Cope.

—¿Tienes muchas cosas guardadas ya?

—Mamá me ha hecho varias toallas y paños de cocina y mi tía abuela Elizabeth me hizo un edredón antes de morir. Ah, y el año pasado papá me compró una vajilla de un catálogo.

Era la primera vez en que Bella consideraba tal cosa. Lizzy también le había mencionado su ajuar, pero ella nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, y ahora que soñaba con casarse con Edward, no tenía nada preparado para su vida de casada.

Tampoco su madre la había animado a hacerlo, ya que no creía que llegase a casarse nunca. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, de modo que eligió dos fundas de almohada, una con pensamientos color púrpura y otra con una delicada hiedra en color verde pálido, ambas rematadas con encaje de ganchillo. Añadió también un par de paños de cocina, un babero de bebé y pagó a la señora Cope.

Al verlo, Rosalie arqueó tanto las cejas que casi le llegaron a la raíz del pelo, pero se limitó a sonreír después y a llevar las compras de su prima con las suyas.

A lo largo de la tarde, vio a Edward en un par de ocasiones probando suerte en algunos juegos, o saboreando tartas, o bebiendo cerveza con otros hombres. Antes de que el sol empezase a ocultarse tras las montañas, la gente empezó a desalojar el centro de las calles y dio comienzo la carrera de caballos.

Bella no esperaba ver a Edward en uno de los caballos que pasó como una bala y envuelto en una nube de polvo, pero cuando lo reconoció, se puso de pie y animó con el resto de la gente.

—¿Ha ganado? ¿Ha ganado Edward? —preguntó, apoyándose en el brazo de su prima para saltar.

—Si no dejas de saltar delante de mis narices, no puedo ver nada —contestó Rosalie, y las dos se echaron a reír.

Después de las carreras, Lizzy y su marido, Guy Halverson, fueron a saludarlos. Lizzy iba del brazo de su marido y lo miraba y le sonreía con adoración mientras charlaban sobre las diversiones del día.

—Hay que ver cómo mira Lizzy a su marido. Me pone enferma —comentó Rosalie cuando se marcharon.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido muy dulce —contestó Bella—. Es más, tú tenías esa misma cara cuando Emmett ha hablado contigo.

—De eso, nada.

—Claro que sí. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo tú, si no podías verte? Le estabas poniendo ojos de carnero degollado.

—Te lo estás inventando.

—No me lo invento.

—Retíralo, o te tiro a un montón de estiércol de caballo.

Seguían discutiendo, con Bella levantada de su silla, no fuera a cumplir la amenaza, cuando Edward las encontró.

—¿Lo están pasando bien, señoritas?

Llevaba el sombrero de antes y Bella deseó poder ver mejor sus ojos.

—¡De maravilla! —contestó, sentándose en su silla—. ¿Ha ganado la carrera? Había tanta gente delante que no he podido verlo.

—Desde luego. Georgette es la montura más veloz que he tenido nunca.

—¿Georgette?

—Es una yegua de montaña que compré hace un par de veranos.

—Creo que no la conozco.

—Tendré que presentársela.

—Ahora eres tú la que pone esa cara —comentó Rosalie en voz baja.

Bella no contestó.

—¿Nos veremos en el baile? —preguntó Edward.

—Allí estaremos —contestó Bella.

Se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero y se alejó con un ligero balanceo de caderas que no pudo dejar de admirar. Sus movimientos eran firmes y estaban llenos de gallardía. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer cosas tan sencillas con tanto donaire.

—Sigues teniendo la cara de antes, pero ahora además se te está cayendo la baba.

Bella le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Es verdad.

—¡Anda, empuja la silla y cállate, si no quieres ser tú la que acabe en el estiércol!

Bella no recordaba otro día en el que se hubiera divertido tanto. Se sentía casi libre, sin restricciones, casi normal. Casi.

—¿No deberíamos ir a casa a cambiarnos? —le preguntó cuando los padres de Rosalie las encontraron y subieron todos juntos al carro de su tío Carlisle para ir al granero en el que se celebraba el baile.

—No es un baile elegante —contestó su prima—. Es en un granero.

Por ella, perfecto. Llevaba su vestido favorito.

Los mismos músicos que habían tocado en la boda de Lizzy estaban allí, y unos cuantos más.

Gente de todo el condado había acudido a las fiestas, así que el granero de Stevensen estaba lleno a rebosar.

Se habían dispuesto mesas con comida y bebida a lo largo de una pared, pero había tanta gente que Bella no pudo acercarse. Su madre le llevó un plato con comida y la bebida, y Bella se lo agradeció.

—Estoy pasando un día maravilloso —le dijo.

Renee la miró detenidamente. Primero el pelo y la cara, y luego el brocado de su vestido.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?

—La tía Esme me lo cortó y lo hilvanó. El resto lo hice yo.

Bella se pasó la mano con amoroso cuidado por el cuerpo de chifon blanco del vestido.

—¿Y te encuentras bien?

Bella miró de nuevo a su madre, casi con la sensación de no conocer a la mujer que la había cuidado toda su vida.

—Perfectamente.

Renee no contestó.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien vosotros?

Su madre se limitó a asentir.

Las niñas de Angela se acercaron a ella.

—Madre, ¿conoces a Gwen y a Gerta?

—No sabía cómo se llamaban, pero supongo que son las hijas de la señora Weber.

Las niñas les contaron todo sobre la carrera de sacos en la que habían participado. Renee se limitó a escucharlas, pero no dijo nada. Más tarde, cuando ya habían cambiado de sitio, volvió a estudiar el rostro de su madre.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido desgraciada por no tener una hija sana?

—Claro que no —contestó su madre—. No te menosprecies, hija.

—Muchas veces he pensado, y luego me he odiado por hacerlo, que te gustaba que estuviera así para poder controlarme. Pero es una tontería, porque seguro que habrías preferido tener una hija normal. ¿Qué madre no desea tener un hijo perfecto?

Su madre se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Y en otro sentido, ¿no es eso lo que siempre he sido? —preguntó Bella. La música había comenzado, pero no le prestó la atención—. Todos estos años, he sido una hija sumisa, obediente, que se quedaba donde la dejaban, a la que vestías como querías y que no te causaba ningún problema. He sido una hija perfecta.

Aquello fue como una revelación para Bella. La única fricción entre ellas había comenzado al empezar ella a mostrar su insatisfacción, cuando su frustración había llegado a un nivel insoportable ya y había comenzado a expresarla. Ahora parecía como si su madre no supiera enfrentarse a aquella nueva situación, como si no supiera cómo relacionarse con una Bella más madura, con opiniones propias.

—Lo siento si te he hecho daño, madre —le dijo con cariño—. No es porque no os quiera a papá y a ti, o porque no os agradezca todo lo que habéis hecho por mí y cómo me habéis cuidado. Es solo que he crecido. He crecido y vosotros no me lo habéis permitido.

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloró. Los bailarines pasaban junto a ellas describiendo gráciles movimientos.

—No digas tonterías. Nos necesitas, Bella.

—Y siempre os necesitaré, pero no del mismo modo o hasta el mismo punto.

Renee miró a su hija como si no la conociera y Bella le entregó el plato vacío que tenía en la mano.

—Gracias.

Su madre lo tomó, se quedó mirándola durante casi un minuto y luego se alejó.

Bella contempló las parejas. Cuánta diversión se había perdido. Cuántas veces había deseado hacer cosas pero había guardado silencio por no causar problemas, siempre aquiescente.

Docenas de imágenes se le pasaron ante los ojos: el colegio, bailes, desfiles, amigos, paseos a caballo, Will, Edward.

Edward.

La única vez en que se había atrevido a desafiar a sus padres, la única ocasión en que había querido que prevalecieran sus propios deseos había sido para ver a Edward. E incluso eso lo había hecho en secreto. Como si estuviese mal. O como si fuese algo sucio.

Vio entonces a Rosalie con Emmett, y admiró la confianza en sí misma de su prima. Angela estaba bailando con Tim y en sus brazos parecía diez años más joven. Levi Cutter había bailado con montones de jóvenes, y en aquel momento Jessica Stanley era su arrebolada compañera de baile, bajo la atenta mirada del padre de la muchacha.

Dejó vagar la mirada por quienes como ella contemplaban el baile desde fuera y encontró a Edward entre un grupo de hombres jóvenes, con una taza en la mano. Su penetrante mirada la alcanzó como una flecha; uno de sus amigos le habló y tuvo que volverse a contestar.

Él la buscaba siempre como ella a él. Anhelaban estar juntos. Se estaban perdiendo algo nuevo y maravilloso, el comienzo de una eternidad juntos, porque ella era una cobarde. Porque no quería romper la paz de su casa. Porque… porque temía que Jaspy pudiese hacerle algo malo a Edward.

Se había dicho a sí misma docenas de veces que no temía a su hermano… y nunca lo había temido, y por fin comprendió la razón. Edward se había criado en un rancho y se ganaba la vida domando caballos y trabajaba el hierro en un establo. Jaspy se la ganaba sentado en una silla. Edward podría enfrentarse casi a cualquiera, incluso a Jaspy. Sobre todo a Jaspy.

Temía también que sus padres pudiesen enviarla lejos.

Pero eso nunca ocurriría. Ya no. Ya que sabía lo que quería y no tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

Se quedó pensativa un momento más, y tomó una decisión casi antes de darse cuenta. Antes de tener tiempo para pensar en que la gente iba a mirarla, antes de imaginarse la expresión horrorizada de su madre, se puso de pie.

Esa parte era la más fácil. Lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Se pasó las manos por la falda del vestido, segura de su aspecto con su vestido nuevo y dio un paso hacia la pista de baile. El siguiente paso le costó un poco más, pero no quiso pensar en las dudas que la asaltaban y dio otro más.

Y otro. Pasos lentos y torpes. Su andar no era ni ágil, ni armonioso, una especie de sucesión de paso y cojera, pero que le permitía llegar a donde quería ir, y hacerlo por sí misma.

Su madre la había hecho tan consciente de la importancia de lo que los demás pudieran pensar que le costó mucho no mirar a su alrededor.

El único rostro que mantuvo en su campo de visión fue el de Edward. Era su mirada la única que le importaba.

Él no la vio al principio, porque estaba enfrascado en una conversación con otros dos hombres, pero primero la vio uno de ellos, luego el otro y por fin, él. La conversación murió en sus labios y una expresión desconocida suavizó sus rasgos.

Bella siguió avanzando: un paso, cojear, otro paso, cojear. Lo primero que vio en su rostro fue preocupación, luego curiosidad y por fin algo totalmente distinto… orgullo. No quería apartar la mirada de él ni un segundo.

Era consciente de que había llamado la atención. Las conversaciones se habían apagado y las parejas apenas se movían. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en su desgarbado avance.

La pieza se terminó y empezaron con otra, pero la gente siguió inmóvil.

Edward no dio un solo paso hacia ella, sino que esperó pacientemente. Ella se acercó y entonces sonrió de aquel modo que le marcaba hoyuelos en las mejillas y las líneas de alrededor de los ojos. Luego le vio entregar la taza al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Se detuvo delante de él con la respiración alterada, no por los pasos que había dado sino por haber hecho algo tan descarado y arriesgado.

—No sé bailar —dijo, tensa—. Ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo pero… me gustaría aprender.

Él no contestó inmediatamente, pero su mirada verde fue para ella como una caricia que le hizo recordar sus momentos de intimidad.

—Y a mí me gustaría enseñarte —dijo al fin—. Pero primero, he de darte algo. Bella miró lo que le ofrecía. Era un brillante número uno adornado con un lazo rojo.

—Tú eres la ganadora de esta noche, Bella —dijo él, y ella sonrió tímidamente.

Edward le hizo colocar su mano izquierda sobre el hombro, tomó la derecha en su mano y dio un par de pasos cortos hacia ella. Bella se vio obligada a retroceder otros dos. Luego él dio dos pasos la derecha, y ella le siguió. Luego giró cuando él giraba. Los pasos no le resultaban difíciles, pero carecían de gracia.

—¿Te importaría probar una cosa? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Pon tu pie derecho sobre mi bota.

—¿Quieres que te pise?

—Sí, y echa tu peso en él si puedes.

—Sí que puedo.

—Bien.

Edward volvió a iniciar el baile. Primero la hizo apoyarse en la pierna buena y después su pierna izquierda hizo el trabajo que la de Bella no podía hacer. No tuvo que balancearse para corregir el paso, y con la fortaleza del cuerpo de Edward y su agilidad, le siguió con tanta gracia como una princesa de cuento.

—¿Nos está mirando todo el mundo? —preguntó ella.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y asintió.

—¿Mis padres también?

Volvió a asentir.

—¿Y Jaspy?

—Parece un perro rabioso a punto de atacar.

—¿Podrás aguantarlo?

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces no te pares hasta que alguien nos obligue, o hasta que termine la música.

La sonrisa de Edward le llegó directa al corazón.

—Ha sido un paso de gigante el que has dado.

—Lo sé.

—Eres una mujer valiente, mi dulce Bella.

—No tanto. Es que estoy segura de lo que quiero.

—Eres testaruda, y me gusta.

—Veremos si opinas lo mismo dentro de un año.

Sus ojos adquirieron una seriedad que a ella le pareció enternecedora.

—Estamos hablando del futuro —dijo.

—Del futuro juntos, ¿no?

Edward apretó su mano.

—Desde luego.

Cambió la música, el resto de parejas evolucionó a su alrededor y los dos formaron parte de la fiesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás bailar llevándome así?

—Hasta que llegue un invierno sin nieve en las Rocosas.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Siempre has sido un poeta?

Él negó con la cabeza y su pelo cobrizo brilló a luz de las docenas de lámparas.

—Nunca —contestó.

Para ella, era pura poesía. Un bailarín, un amante, un príncipe. Era todo lo que había soñado, más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Cuando estaba con él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de ser cualquier cosa. Le daba valor, optimismo y la hacía sentirse como cualquier otra mujer. Aquella estaba siendo la noche más feliz de su vida.

Bella Swan bailando con el hombre al que amaba y la gente ya no los miraba.

El calor pasó factura y un rato después Edward le preguntó si quería beber algo. La acompañó hasta la fila de sillas dispuestas a lo largo de la pared y volvió con dos vasos.

Bella tomó un sorbo de limonada sin dejar de contemplar su sonrisa por encima del borde de la taza. Te quiero, hubiera deseado decirle, pero se lo guardó un poco más.

La atención de Edward se desvió y sintió a alguien a su lado. Levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper de pie. Edward se levantó también.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo su hermano.

**ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE BELLA **


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Diez

—Fuera —añadió Jaspy.

Edward no se movió.

—¿De verdad crees que es momento para esto?

—Tú has elegido el momento, no yo —replicó Jasper. Las venas de la frente parecían a punto de reventar—. Sal si no quieres que te saque yo a rastras.

—¡Jaspy! —Bella se puso de pie—. No me hagas esto.

Alice apareció detrás de Jasper y también intentó razonar con él.

—Podríamos ir todos a casa, tomar un café y hablarlo.

Edward echó a andar hacia la puerta con Jasper pegado a sus talones. Bella se agarró del brazo de Alice y los siguió como pudo.

—No quiero tener problemas contigo —dijo Edward, deteniéndose en el jardín y mirando al hermano de Bella.

—Entonces, deberías haberla dejado en paz, como te advertí —replicó Jasper—. Esta familia está harta de tus interferencias.

—Jaspy, por favor —suplicó Bella—. No sigas. Estás cometiendo un error.

—El error es de él —replicó entre dientes.

Unas cuantas personas más salieron detrás de ellas y Bella reconoció la voz enfadada de su padre.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Masen? ¿Es que no nos has causado ya bastantes complicaciones?

—Yo no quiero tener problemas con su familia —replicó Edward con serenidad—. No quiero discusiones.

Jasper se subió las mangas de la camisa.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió.

—¡Jaspy, no! —gritó Bella.

—Vas a dejar en paz a mi hermana —le amenazó.

Edward se pasó una mano por la boca.

—¿Por qué no permites que sea Bella quien decida lo que es mejor para ella?

—¡Bella no sabe lo que es mejor para ella!

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que quiero! —respondió, furiosa—. Soy yo quien le pidió que me enseñase a bailar, ¿recuerdas? ¿Es que no me has visto, Jaspy? —del brazo de Alice, se dio la vuelta. Sus padres estaban apenas a unos pasos—. ¿Tú me has visto, mamá? ¡Fui yo quien caminó hasta él para pedirle que bailase conmigo! ¡Eso era lo que quería!

—Podemos solucionar esto sin recurrir a la violencia —intervino su tío Carlisle.

Rosalie se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Le voy a dar una lección —dijo Jasper acercándose a Edward.

—No lo hagas, Jasper —contestó Edward, intentando evitarlo—. Piensa en tu hermana.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que piense en mi hermana, y no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima! —gritó, lanzando un puño hacia él.

Edward evitó el golpe.

—No sigas. Estoy seguro de que, en realidad, no quieres hacer esto.

—¿Ahora sabes también lo que yo quiero? —dijo, burlón.

—¿Sabes acaso lo que Bella quiere?

Aquello lo cegó aun más. Volvió a lanzarle un golpe, que Edward paró con el brazo.

Sobre sus cabezas estalló una nube de color en el cielo nocturno y el grupo que se había congregado al otro lado del edificio lanzó una exclamación complacida: los fuegos artificiales habían empezado.

—Vas a dejarla en paz —masculló Jasper.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Maldito hijo de… —volvió a lanzar el brazo y consiguió conectar con la mandíbula de Edward. Su cabeza salió disparada hacia atrás—. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!

Bella sintió un intenso dolor en el vientre.

Charlie dio un paso al frente.

—Jasper, esta no es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.

Alice rompió a llorar y Bella le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Claro que sí. Cuando acabe con él, no van a quedarle ganas de acercarse a mi hermana.

—Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero no pienso separarme de ella —contestó Edward—. Nos vamos a casar.

La gente que se había congregado para presenciar la pelea contuvo la respiración.

—Edward —susurró Bella, rodándole las lágrimas por las mejillas. La confrontación hizo desaparecer la felicidad que debería haber sentido al oír aquellas palabras.

Rosalie se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda, intentando consolarla. Los colores de los fuegos iluminaban de una forma esperpéntica la escena, y el olor a sulfuro llenaba el aire.

La declaración de Edward hizo que Jasper perdiese por completo los estribos y cargó contra su oponente.

Preparado para el ataque, Edward repelió el empujón pero ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron, intentando controlar al otro.

Edward se levantó el primero y Jasper después, respirando agitadamente. Volvió a cargar contra Edward, quien en aquella ocasión lo recibió con un golpe en la barbilla primero y un certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo mandó al suelo. Luego dio varios pasos atrás.

Sujetándose el estómago, Jasper masculló:

—Aún no hemos terminado.

—Entonces, levántate y terminemos de una vez. No estoy dispuesto a pelearme contigo cada vez que hable con ella o que la saque a bailar. Y no pienso pelearme contigo en las escaleras de la iglesia el día de nuestra boda, así que, terminemos.

—¡Asqueroso hijo de…

Tambaleándose, Jasper se puso de pie.

—¡Basta, Jasper! —gritó Alice y soltándose de Bella, corrió junto a su marido.

Rosalie sujetó a su prima por la cintura.

—Basta —le dijo Alice—. Ya está bien.

Jasper miró a su esposa, luego a Bella y después a Edward.

—Está bien —dijo—. Hay otras maneras.

Bella se soltó de su prima y se acercó cojeando a Edward. No parecía estar herido, aunque había muy poca luz como para poder estar segura, e instintivamente se abrazó a él.

—Te voy a ensuciar el vestido —dijo él.

Tomó su mano y lo condujo junto a su hermano.

—¿Estás bien?

Él miró a Edward.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Sus padres se acercaron entonces y Renee tomó la mano intentando apartarla, pero Bella se resistió.

—Bella, ya nos has montado suficiente espectáculo esta noche.

Sus palabras y el tono de su voz, cargado de censura y crítica, como siempre, acrecentó el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—Siento haberte avergonzado, madre, pero ha sido tu hijo quien ha empezado la pelea, por si no te has dado cuenta. Edward ha intentado convencerlo de que no lo hiciera.

—La pelea ha sido culpa tuya, Bella, por la exhibición del baile.

—Sí —contestó. Su madre la miraba con el ceño fruncido y su padre, con una profunda tristeza—. Tú llevas toda mi vida advirtiéndome que no me mueva de la silla, ¿verdad? Supongo que el hecho de que pueda andar y de que ello me haga muy feliz no tiene nada que ver aquí, ¿no? Lo único que importa es que nadie vea la torpeza con que me muevo para que tú no tengas que avergonzarte.

—¿Has estado andando? —preguntó su madre.

Bella asintió.

—Todo el mundo que me ha visto hacerlo, se alegra por mí. Todo el mundo, menos tú.

Renee miró a Rosalie, a su hermano y a su cuñada, quienes asintieron. Luego miró a su marido.

—¿Tú también?

—Papá no sabía nada, madre —le aseguró.

—Los demás ni saben ni les importa lo que es bueno para ti —respondió Renee.

—Te equivocas. Es a ti a quien no le importan mis sentimientos.

Renee se llevó las manos a la boca y su marido le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Eres una hija desagradecida —sollozó.

Charlie le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y miró severamente a su hija.

—Edward y yo vamos a casarnos, papá —le dijo ella—. Es lo que quiero.

Su valiente declaración le dio a Edward el coraje para hablar.

—Yo no quería que las cosas hubiesen sido así —le dijo a su padre—. Habría preferido pedirle permiso y cortejarla como es debido. Siento haber llegado a esto.

—Creo que debemos hablar en privado —contestó Charlie.

Edward asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero esta noche, no.

—El lunes, en mi despacho.

—No —ya se había encontrado antes con él en su terreno, y aquella conversación requería un lugar neutral—. Mañana después de misa.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo también estaré allí —dijo Jasper.

—No —contestó su padre—. Esta vez, no. Me ocuparé yo. Ahora vámonos a casa.

Edward ofreció el brazo a Bella para conducirla al interior del salón, aunque lo más probable era que no quisiera volver a entrar y tener que enfrentarse a la gente que quedaba dentro.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte la silla? ¿Estás cansada?

Ella asintió.

—Pero no me dejes. Rosalie —la llamó—. ¿Querrías traerme la silla, por favor?

Su prima se apresuró a entrar.

Bella se apoyó en él y Edward la tomó en brazos, sin importarle quién pudiera verlos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se rozó la cinta azul que llevaba al cuello.

—La gente no olvidará esta celebración del Cuatro de julio, ¿verdad?

—No es probable.

—¿Puedo decirlo ahora?

Edward tardó un momento en comprender de qué hablaba.

—Sólo si puedo decirlo antes yo.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—De acuerdo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te quiero, Edward.

Él la besó, pero el beso no duró mucho. Las sonrisas se lo impedían. Él echó a andar llevándola en los brazos.

—Gracias por no hacerle daño a mi hermano.

—Gracias por no sentir vergüenza de quererme.

—¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme de ti?

—Tú eres la hija de un banquero, y yo me gano la vida cuidando caballos.

—En ese caso, gracias por no avergonzarte de querer a una tullida.

—Tú no eres una tullida, Bella, sino la chica más bonita de todo el estado de Colorado.

—Y puedo bailar —susurró.

Él apoyó la frente en la suya.

—Desde luego.

—Gracias por el baile.

—De nada.

—¿Os vais a quedar así toda la noche, o pensáis utilizar la silla?

Rosalie los había seguido empujando la silla de Bella, y los dos se volvieron riendo.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

Dejó a Bella en su silla y ella se colocó la falda del vestido.

Sus padres se acercaron con aire consternado y Edward se despidió de ella. Los Swan se marcharon en el carro de los Cullen.

Jasper y Alice volvieron andando a su casa, Jasper llevando a su hijo a hombros.

Edward desató su caballo y montó para volver al establo. Tenía que estar allí antes de que empezasen a volver carros y caballos.

Bella tenía razón: nadie olvidaría aquella celebración del Día de la Independencia, y sobre todo, él. Jamás olvidaría la imagen de su preciosa y dulce Bella, atravesando la pista de baile hacia él, erguida, desafiante, llenos los ojos de orgullo, esperanza y amor. Siempre recordaría el vestido y aquel acto como símbolo de su madurez y su determinación. Cómo quería a aquella mujer tan testaruda y valiente.

Algo que ya sabía todo el mundo.

Cuando iba a la iglesia, Edward llegaba siempre tarde porque alquilaba sus coches a varias familias a las que tenía que llevárselo a sus casas y luego volver al establo por su caballo, de modo que solía entrar sin hacer ruido y sentarse en la última fila.

Aquella mañana entró del mismo modo. Bella no estaba sentada junto a la pared, que era el lugar que solía ocupar su silla, sino en el banco de su familia, y se imaginó la libertad que debía haber sentido sin el impedimento de esa silla.

El reverendo Davidson terminó con el servicio y salió a la puerta para despedir a sus fieles. Edward vio a Bella levantarse y salir andando hasta la puerta al lado de Rosalie. Su madre las seguía, demacrada y con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un milagro? —preguntó el reverendo, tomando la mano de Bella.

—Eso creo —contestó ella, y se despidió de él deseándole un buen día.

Edward salió también, estrechó la mano del reverendo y vio cómo Rosalie llevaba la silla. Bella se sentó y, tras esbozar una sonrisa dirigida a él, los tres se alejaron sin mirar atrás.

Edward esperó a la sombra del edificio y al poco vio a Charlie Swan y al reverendo caminar hacia él.

—¿Quiere que entremos para no estar al sol? Sugirió.

Charlie negó con la cabeza, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar despacio por el camino de tierra. No quedaba ya nadie por allí.

—Quiero que sepa que no me he sentido bien engañándole —dijo Edward con sinceridad, quitándose el sombrero.

—Pero no lo bastante para dejar de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Su hija está en edad de casarse, señor. No hay razón para que no pueda cortejarla.

—La razón es que nosotros lo prohibimos. No es como las demás jóvenes.

—Desde luego, y me alegro por ello.

—Nosotros la hemos protegido durante toda su vida.

Edward intentó ponerse en su lugar y asintió.

—No queríamos que se desilusionara cuando no podía hacer las mismas cosas que las otras niñas de su edad.

—Pero no consiguieron evitarlo. Hay un montón de cosas que puede hacer y que ustedes nunca le permitieron que probara.

—Estábamos convencidos de que era lo mejor para su desarrollo emocional. No tienes ni idea de lo que es tener una hija como Bella.

—Eso es cierto. Pero lo que sí sé es lo que significa querer a una mujer como Bella. Está llena de ganas de vivir, de sueños y esperanzas.

—Precisamente por eso es dañino alentarla —respondió Charlie.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Ustedes la están ahogando. Enviamos un telegrama al doctor Mulvaney y él mismo dijo que no había razón para que Bella no anduviera o no hiciera ejercicios que pudieran fortalecer su pierna. Dijo que incluso podía ser beneficioso.

El padre de Bella lo miró atónito.

—No puede ser.

—Bella tiene el telegrama si no me cree.

Charlie se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Su madre ha sido la que se ha ocupado siempre de los médicos, pero a ella nunca le han dicho algo así.

—¿Está seguro?

Charlie se irguió.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que mi mujer se ha guardado una información tan vital como esa?

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es lo que el médico le dijo a Bella, y lo que su hija me ha dicho a mí. Bella quiere vivir una vida normal.

—No es razonable dejarle creer que puede conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mírate: tú eres un hombre fuerte y saludable. ¿Por qué ibas a querer a una chica como Bella, que no puede hacer lo que cualquier otra mujer?

Aquellas palabras le hicieron mucho daño, y despertaron su rabia.

—Las limitaciones de Bella se las han impuesto ustedes. ¡Las pocas cosas que está incapacitada para hacer son tan nimias que ni merece la pena mencionarlas! Puede montar a caballo, coser, cocinar, ocuparse de un niño. Si lo que no puede hacer es ganar una carrera en las próximas fiestas, ¿a quién le importa?

—Jamás ha hecho todo eso.

—Claro que sí. Ha montado conmigo. Me hizo una tarta de manzana. El vestido que llevaba ayer, se lo cosió ella misma, y si no ha podido cuidar de su sobrino es porque ustedes no se lo han permitido. ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para que la escuchen? Lleva años intentándolo. Es ya una mujer capaz de muchas cosas. Muchísimas más de las que ustedes le permiten hacer.

Quizás algo de lo que le había dicho le había calado porque clavó la mirada en el suelo.

La verdad es que era comprensible su confusión. Aquel hombre quería a su hija, y deseaba lo mejor para ella, así que lo dejó reflexionar en silencio unos minutos antes de decir:

—Me temo que sólo conseguirán que se aleje de ustedes si siguen tirando tan fuerte de las riendas. Ella los quiere. Sé que sí, pero también desea tener su propia vida. Y yo creo que quiere compartirla conmigo. Yo la quiero, y créame si le digo que jamás haría algo que pudiera hacerle daño.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, pero dejó vagar la mirada en la distancia.

—Desde que la conocí, he deseado verla feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero ahora. Quiero hacerla feliz. Si de verdad creyera que puedo ser perjudicial para ella, me apartaría de su lado. Si pensara que caminar o cualquiera de las otras cosas que desea hacer es peligroso para ella, le pediría que lo olvidase. Pero no es así. De todo ello sólo ha obtenido consecuencias positivas. La noto más segura, más satisfecha de sí misma.

Charlie asintió, pero aún tardó un poco en hablar.

—En eso tienes razón. Últimamente se la ve más feliz.

Edward esperó en silencio. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—No quiero que se aleje de nosotros —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—. No apruebo su relación contigo, pero no voy a obligarla a elegir entre los dos.

No se podía decir que le hubiese dado su bendición. Ni siquiera que fuese una tregua, pero al menos era algo.

—Mi intención es cortejarla debidamente —prometió—. Fijaremos una fecha.

—Quiero una boda como es debido —dijo Charlie—. Si es que no es imposible ya —añadió.

—No voy a ofenderme por su acusación —replicó con dureza—. Y tampoco voy a hacerlo por que haya podido llegar a pensar así de su hija. Le aseguro que la castidad de Bella estará a salvo conmigo hasta que nos casemos.

Charlie echó a andar, dando por concluida así la conversación, pero aún se volvió:

—Ella… Bella está tan loca como para creerse enamorada de ti. No te aproveches de ello.

A Edward le costó trabajo responder.

—No lo haré.

Y Charlie se marchó.

Bella llevaba casi una hora esperando en el porche cuando vio por fin llegar a su padre, y agarrada a la barandilla bajó las escaleras para recibirlo.

Su expresión reflejaba la sorpresa por verla andar hacia él, pero no vio repulsa ni vergüenza como en su madre.

Se colgó de su brazo y él aflojó el paso.

—Es la primera vez que sales a recibirme así —dijo, y la voz le temblaba.

—Siempre he deseado hacerlo —contestó ella con suavidad.

Él le dio unas palmadas en la mano y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá? —le preguntó, incapaz de esperar un minuto más.

Habían llegado a las escaleras del porche y Bella se apoyó en su brazo para subirlas. La puerta de persiana se abrió y se cerró y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con el gesto réprobo de su madre.

—¿Qué habéis hablado Edward y tú?

—No voy a oponerme a tus deseos —dijo su padre al fin.

Bella se sentó en una silla de mimbre y su padre se sentó frente a ella, pero su madre se quedó de pie, con las manos entrelazadas delante.

—Me ha hecho comprender que es lo que tú deseas, y que eres adulta ya para tomar esa clase de decisión.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de labios de su padre y tuvo que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —explotó su madre, y luego se volvió a Bella—. No tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo.

—Yo creo que sí que…

—Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres. Esto no es más que un capricho temporal que luego lamentarás haber tenido. Cuando seas mayor, comprenderás que tu padre y yo hemos tomado las mejores decisiones por ti.

—Ya no soy una niña. ¿Por qué eres incapaz de darte cuenta?

—Porque no te comportas como una adulta —espetó.

—Renee, la niña ya es mayor —dijo su padre—. Tiene sus propias opiniones. ¿Preferiríamos que se escapara de casa y que no volviésemos a verla?

—Yo no haría algo así, papá —protestó —, pero voy a casarme con Edward.

—Podríamos enviarla a un internado —dijo Renee, agarrotada—. Él no la encontraría.

—¿Y que nuestra hija sea una prisionera? ¿De verdad crees que sería más feliz viviendo Dios sabe dónde con desconocidos? Nos odiaría.

—¿Y crees que será feliz cuando se dé cuenta de que no puede hacer todas las cosas que ella cree que sí puede hacer? ¿Acaso piensas que será feliz cuando ese hombre la deje por una mujer normal?

—Renee —la reprendió su marido —, ese hombre no haría algo así.

Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón. Que su propia madre la infravalorase de aquel modo, que tuviese en tan poca consideración sus sentimientos, le dolía como una traición.

—No esperes de mí que apruebe esta abominación —concluyó.

—Bella se va a casar con él —dijo Charlie con serenidad.

—Será sin mis bendiciones. No levantaré un solo dedo para ver cómo hace el ridículo —le dijo a Bella—. Y ese hombre jamás será bienvenido en esta casa.

El dolor de Bella creció hasta un punto insoportable.

Charlie se levantó y se enfrentó directamente a su mujer.

—¡Bella es nuestra hija!

Renee miró hacia otro lado.

—No la hija que yo conocía.

Su padre la miró, y ella, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, se esforzó por mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar a algo así? Incluso Edward había dejado de ser el problema. No es que a su madre le pareciera poco para ella, sino que era ella misma quien no podía ser suficiente para nadie.

—A Edward no le importa que no sea perfecta, madre —le dijo—. No me pide que sea alguien que no soy. Me acepta y me quiere tal como soy. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Estás intentando ser otra persona, pero no lo eres. Nunca serás capaz de ser esa mujer. No me gustaría tener que presenciar cómo lamentas después haber sido tan impetuosa, pero sé que será así.

Y entró como una exhalación en la casa.

Charlie se sentó despacio, lleno de tristeza.

—No es culpa tuya, papá —le aseguró ella con tristeza—. Has hecho todo lo que has podido… siempre. Y sé que te preocupas por mí… por mí y por lo que quiero.

—No permitiré que te prohíba entrar en esta casa —declaró con convicción—. Ese hombre tendrá que cortejarte como es debido, y eso significa que tendrá que venir aquí. Y cuando te hayas casado, quedarán las cenas de los domingos.

Bella no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la idea de que Edward fuese a cortejarla de verdad, pero desapareció ante la idea de las cenas de los domingos. Era imposible imaginarse a Jasper y a Edward compartiendo una cena.

—Será mejor que dejemos que el tiempo suavice las cosas.

La postura de su madre tampoco le proporcionaba demasiadas esperanzas, pero por encima de todo estaba la inconmensurable felicidad de saber que, de una vez por todas, Edward y ella iban a estar juntos.

No más esconderse. No más secretos.

Podrían estar juntos, y esa idea era tan liberadora como el haberse deshecho de su silla.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Once

—Edward va a venir esta noche —anunció Bella ante su madre, tras leer la nota que Angela le había entregado.

Era día de limpieza y Bella llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos de trabajo que Angela le había dado a cambio de los vestidos que Bella había cortado y cosido para sus hijas.

Renee no contestó y siguió limpiando el polvo, como si no quisiera saber nada de lo que su hija tuviera que decirle.

A causa de lo mucho que estaba trabajando en la casa nueva, sólo había ido a verla una vez a la semana. En todas aquellas ocasiones, su madre se había encerrado en su habitación pretextando un dolor de cabeza y ella lo había recibido en el porche, pero el otoño se acercaba y no tenía intención de seguir sentándose fuera cuando empezase a hacer frío.

—¿Tenías un ajuar muy grande cuando te casaste con Ben? —le preguntó a Angela.

—Uy, sí. Tenía toallas y delantales que me había hecho mi abuela y una sartén de hierro que mi padre le había comprado a un viajante para mí. Me encanta esa sartén.

—¿Tú crees que un hombre espera que su futura mujer tenga esas cosas?

Y es que el ajuar había empezado a ser una preocupación constante para ella. Sabía que tenía que contribuir con algo a la casa, y por el momento no tenía mucho que ofrecer.

—Tendrás los regalos de boda —le recordó Angela.

—Sí, claro.

Habían fijado una fecha, una fecha que su padre había recibido con el ceño fruncido y su madre había aceptado con un pétreo silencio porque no quedaba a un par de años. Ni Edward ni ella querían esperar tanto, de modo que habían escogido el último domingo de octubre.

Su madre apenas le dirigía la palabra, como si hubiese hecho algo deliberadamente para herirla, y a Bella le dolía enormemente que una mujer pudiese ser tan fría con su propia hija, que pudiera negarse a compartir su felicidad.

—¿De dónde vinieron esos candelabros, madre? —le preguntó cuando la vio limpiándolos, en un intento de encontrar algo que decir.

—Tu padre los compró en un viaje que hizo al este cuando tú eras un bebé —contestó.

—Te ha comprado muchos regalos, ¿verdad?

La expresión de su madre se volvió pensativa.

—¿Era guapo y encantador cuando lo conociste? —le preguntó. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a preguntarle algo tan directo y tan personal, así que no sabía qué clase de respuesta esperar.

Renee frotó enérgicamente la base del candelabro.

—Era el hombre que prefirió mi padre.

Los padres de Bella se habían mudado a aquella casa junto con su abuelo, que había enviudado, pocos años después de haberse casado. El padre de su madre también era banquero, y tuvo la visión de trasladarse a Colorado e invertir en propiedades cuando la tierra estaba todavía barata y los leñadores necesitaban comprarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que no pudiste decir nada en cuanto al hombre que iba a ser tu marido?

—Las jóvenes entonces hacíamos lo que era mejor para nuestro futuro —contestó.

Bella la miró. Empezaba a comprender.

—¿Había algún otro hombre con el que habrías preferido casarte?

—No.

Renee miró a Angela, que estaba ocupada en limpiar la chimenea.

—¿Había otra cosa que hubieras preferido hacer.

—Tenía talento —admitió—. Me habría gustado estudiar pintura.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Pues porque nuestro futuro estaba aquí, en Colorado, y yo no me dejaba llevar por pensamientos frívolos sobre cosas que no podían ser.

—O por cosas que te dijeron que no podían ser.

Así concluyó la conversación.

Aquella noche, sentada junto a Edward en el banco del porche, Bella le contó la conversación.

—No es que me lo haya dicho abiertamente, pero tengo la impresión de que habría preferido esperar y casarse más tarde.

—Mucha gente se casa por razones económicas o políticas —contestó Edward—. Lleva siglos sucediendo.

—Me pregunto si mi padre lo sabrá. Yo creo que la quiere de verdad.

Edward tomó su mano.

—Tú podrás estar segura de que tu marido te quiere.

Bella apoyó su hombro contra el de él.

—Y tú puedes estar seguro de que me caso contigo porque ni los caballos salvajes podrían impedírmelo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que acabemos con esto del cortejo? Se nos da de maravilla.

—Se supone que sirve para que nos conozcamos mejor. ¿Crees que está funcionando?

—Desde luego. Sé que puedes hablar de la boda durante treinta minutos seguidos sin necesidad de tomar aire. Antes no lo sabía.

—Y yo sé que debes haberle prometido algo a mi padre, porque no hemos estado un momento a solas desde que supo lo nuestro. Y me refiero a los dos solos, como cuando estuvimos en tu casa.

—Pues sí, es cierto que le prometí algo, y yo soy un hombre de palabra.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con mi virtud?

—Sí.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Cuántas semanas quedan para que llegue finales de octubre?

—No lo sé —contestó, besándola en la frente—. Pero faltan setenta y tres días.

A veces aquellos días parecían arrastrarse con desgana, sobre todo cuando pasaba una semana sin ver a Edward, y otros parecía que volaban, de tantas cosas como había que hacer. Sin la ayuda de su madre, Bella tuvo que apoyarse en Rosalie, en su tía Esme y en Angela para que la ayudasen con los preparativos de la boda.

Después de haber llevado tantos vestidos llenos de adornos y fruslerías, la mayoría de los cuales habían sido ya adaptados para Gerta y Gwen, quiso que su vestido de novia fuese muy sencillo: satén blanco con mangas de jamón y un adorno de encaje que partía de la cintura, se abría en forma de uve para rematar el escote y se recogía atrás en la cintura. La madre de Lizzy le enseñó cómo unir el satén y el encaje, y Lizzy le hizo una corona de flores de tela adornadas con pequeñas cuentas de cristal a la que Bella cosió el velo largo de tul.

—Si esto es un sueño hecho realidad, intentaré que sea el mejor de los sueños —le dijo Bella a Rosalie y Lizzy una tarde, mientras le daban los toques finales al vestido. Una brisa suave agitaba los visillos de la habitación de Bella.

—Podrías ganarte la vida cosiendo —contestó Rosalie—. Es el vestido más bonito que he visto nunca.

—No olvides que tengo cuenta abierta a nombre de mi padre en la tienda de tejidos —contestó ella—. Ha sido él quien ha pagado todo esto.

—¡Pero le has ahorrado una fortuna al hacértelo tú misma! —contestó Rosalie, tocando el satén con delicadeza casi reverente.

—Te prometo que te ayudaré a coser el tuyo —le dijo Bella.

—¿De verdad?¡Ay, Bella, eres un cielo!

—Guy ha estado ayudando en vuestra casa las dos últimas tardes —dijo Lizzy—. Me ha dicho que están a punto de terminar.

—Edward me ha ido contando los progresos —contestó Bella—. Es horrible no poder ir en persona a verla.

—¿Que aún no la has visto? —se sorprendió Rosalie.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo salir con Edward sin que nos acompañe alguien, y ni mi padre ni mi madre están dispuestos a hacerlo.

—¡Yo te acompañaré! —se ofreció su prima—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías pedido?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes que no me ha importado que te prefiriera a ti antes que a mí, ¿verdad? Nadie podría alegrarse más por ti de lo que me alegro yo.

—Lo sé. Eres un tesoro, Rosalie, pero es que no quería ser más carga aún de lo que lo he sido.

—¡Qué tontería! Iré contigo de mil amores. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo.

—De acuerdo.

Rosalie se volvió hacia Lizzy.

—¿Se lo enseñamos ya?

Lizzy asintió, bailándole los ojos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Tenemos una cosa para ti.

Rosalie salió y volvió con un paquete aplastado.

—¿Qué es?

—Tendrás que abrirlo para saberlo.

Bella se sentó en la cama y abrió la tapa. Bajo varias capas de papel fino había un camisón blanco de seda que sacó de la caja.

—¡Qué maravilla! —exclamó, y la prenda se desplegó ante sus ojos—. Es un camisón.

—Sí —dijo su prima, sentándose en la cama a su lado—. Lo pedimos a una tienda de Chicago. La tía de Lizzy le había comprado a ella uno para su noche de bodas.

—No es exactamente igual que este —dijo Lizzy.

—¡Pero si se puede ver a través de la tela! —exclamó Bella, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Esa es la idea —se rio Rosalie.

—Le encantará —añadió Lizzy.

Sin dejar de mirar el camisón, Bella se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Sus escasos y breves encuentros con Edward le habían parecido tan naturales que no se había parado a pensar en ellos, pero al imaginase en aquel momento la noche de bodas y las noches que seguirían después, los nervios se le dispararon. Sus besos y sus caricias anteriores nada tenían que ver con la noche de bodas, que era un encuentro planeado. Esperado. Deseado.

Cuando Edward la viese con aquel camisón, vería que su cuerpo no era perfecto. Lo que no funcionaba bien en su cadera derecha le confería una proporción distinta a la otra. No había caído en el hecho de que tendría que verlo. De que tendría que verla a ella.

—Dios mío…

Los pasos de Renee sonaron en el pasillo.

—Os he preparado una limonada, chicas.

Bella cerró inmediatamente la tapa de la caja, y las tres se echaron a reír.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó Bella, con una preocupación nueva en la cabeza.

Decidieron que sería el domingo por la tarde. Cuando Edward hubiese recogido sus coches y hubiera terminado de cepillar y de dar de comer y beber a sus animales después de misa, llevaría a Bella y a Rosalie a ver la casa.

Bella no pudo parar quieta durante todo el sermón. Cuando el servicio terminó, se puso el abrigo y caminó con Rosalie por el pasillo central para estrechar la mano del predicador Davidson.

—Solo falta una semana —le dijo el hombre con una afable sonrisa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No puedo creer que ya esté tan cerca.

Sus padres iban justo detrás de ella y el predicador no les dijo nada acerca de la boda, pero los saludó educadamente.

Edward estaba al pie de la escalera de tres peldaños, abrigado con un chaquetón azul marino.

Bella sonrió al verlo esperándola, su pelo cobrizo brillando al sol del otoño. Su padre le ofreció un brazo y se apoyó en él para bajar las escaleras, y al mirarlo se encontró con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros a la casa, papá?

Charlie miró a Edward,

—Sería bienvenido —contestó él.

Un músculo se movió en la línea de su mandíbula y se volvió a mirar a su mujer, que deliberadamente estaba a un par de metros de distancia, con la atención puesta en la calle y sujetando con las dos manos un pequeño bolso de mano.

Charlie contestó que no con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Renee se volvió a ellos.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la casa que está construyendo, señor Masen?

—Está a unos ocho kilómetros al noreste de aquí —contestó Edward—. He comprado varios acres de terreno al amparo de las colinas. El paisaje está muy hermoso en esta época del año.

—¿Y Bella va a vivir en mitad de ninguna parte sin protección?

—Queda muy cerca de la ciudad —contestó—. Más cerca que la casa de los Cullen.

—No creo que una cabaña aislada en mitad del bosque sea sitio para una joven. Estaría mejor en la ciudad.

—No había ninguna propiedad disponible en la ciudad. Al menos, una propiedad que yo pudiese comprar —miró deliberadamente al padre de Bella—. Además, de este modo tengo sitio para los caballos.

Los padres de Bella intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

—Buenas tardes, hijo —saludó el tío Carlisle a Edward, que estrechó su mano muy serio.

—Buenos tardes, señor Masen —dijo su tía Esme.

Edward sonrió.

—Señora.

Charlie se acercó a su esposa y todos se encaminaron al carro de los Cullen.

Bella se tragó el dolor que sentía en la garganta, y parpadeando varias veces, apartó la mirada de sus padres sólo para descubrir que Jasper los estaba mirando. Alice saludó alegremente con la mano y Will, en brazos de su padre, se volvió loco de alegría al ver a su tía.

Pero Jasper se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la calle, y el niño intentó mirar hacia atrás y saludarla por encima del hombro de su padre.

Bella se despidió de él con la mano y luego se tapó con ella los labios, que le temblaban. Edward le ofreció la mano y ella se aferró a él.

Rosalie los siguió, empujando la silla de Bella.

Edward había llevado su mejor coche, y las ayudó a ambas a subir al asiento delantero para colocar la silla en la parte de atrás. Bella estaba encantada de ir sentada delante y no detrás, como siempre, y el que hubiese tenido la consideración de poner a Rosalie a su lado, aunque el espacio no fuese demasiado, la complació.

Los intensos rojos y amarillos casi hacían daño a la vista. Cruzaron un regato poco profundo cuyas aguas también parecían tener un color dorado. La hierba estaba parda y salpicada de hojas. Una fina capa de hielo brillaba en lo más alto de las montañas boscosas, y las hojas de los abetos conformaban una alfombra brillante sobre la tierra oscura y húmeda. Un halcón volaba en círculos sobre las colinas y la bruma colgaba aún de los picachos. Una pequeña manada de antipocarás pacía en la distancia.

Coronaron una pequeña subida y allí, sobre una pequeña meseta, apareció una casa y un granero, un corral y un molino de viento cuya aspa brillante y nueva giraba despacio al sol.

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendida.

—¡Oh!

La última vez que estuvo allí era de noche, y la casa no estaba cerrada, y carecía de tejado. No era muy grande. Su única planta tenía dos ventanas y una puerta en el centro, pero parecía sólida y bien pensada, con las montañas y el bosque a la espalda. Un ciervo bebía en aquel momento del regato que hacía mover el molino.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Bella, señalándolo—. ¿No es precioso?

—Preciosa —la corrigió Edward—. Y seguramente no pienses lo mismo cuando venga a comerse el jardín.

Edward paró el coche y la cierva salió corriendo al refugio del bosque, donde se unió a otro que estaba oculto entre los árboles. Ayudó a Bella y Rosalie a bajar y caminó tras ellas cuando éstas avanzaron hacia la casa.

De pronto, Edward sintió un gran nerviosismo. Llevaba semanas trabajando en la casa, y ahora que ella estaba a punto de verla, temía que la encontrara pequeña y tosca en comparación con el lugar en el que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

—Tengo pensado añadirle un porche más adelante. Tenemos mucha tierra, y podemos ampliar la casa si lo necesitamos.

Bella y su prima se detuvieron ante la puerta.

—No he hecho una rampa porque no pensé que fueses a necesitarla, pero si tú quieres, puedo añadirla fácilmente.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante —la animó él—. Está abierta.

Rosalie giró el pomo y Bella, sujetándose con una mano en el marco de la puerta, entró. Edward sintió que el estómago se le quedaba suspendido en el aire, a la espera de su reacción. Había trabajado tanto, soñado tanto en aquel lugar… No era la clase de vida a la que estaba acostumbrada y no podía predecir cuál sería su reacción.

El sol entraba por las ventanas y se derramaba por los suelos de madera que había pasado horas lijando y barnizando. La habitación en la que entraron tenía solo dos sencillas sillas de madera. Guy Halverson le había ayudado a construir la campana de la chimenea así como los armarios y las estanterías de la cocina.

—Aún no hay muchos muebles —dijo—. He pensado que te gustaría elegirlos.

Ella se soltó del brazo de su prima y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Edward había comprado una sólida mesa y cuatro sillas que un vecino quería vender.

—La cocina la han traído de encargo… es el último modelo, con depósito para agua caliente.

Él no dejaba de parlotear y ella se había quedado muda. ¿Es que no le gustaría la casa? Se acercó a la cocina para mostrarle el pozo cubierto que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Me gusta —se limitó a decir.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos y Edward las miró primero a ambas y después a la bomba de agua que había montado desde el pozo.

—¿Os importaría que saliera a ver si veo a la cierva? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No —contestó Edward—, pero no te adentres demasiado en el bosque.

—No. Me quedaré cerca.

Y salió para dejarles tiempo a solas.

Bella abrió las puertas de los armarios e inspeccionó la bomba de agua que había instalado.

—No tendrás que salir para bombear el agua —dijo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres ver la otra habitación?

Ella lo miró con esos ojazos suyos, que aquel día parecían más claros por el vestido que llevaba. El corazón le latió errático. Los dos sabían que la única habitación era el dormitorio.

—Sí —contestó ella.

Edward tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la puerta cerrada, la abrió y la invitó a entrar.

La habitación parecía grande y vacía sin muebles. Guy le había ayudado a construir el armario y a colocar las perchas.

—No hemos hablado de los muebles —dijo—, y no quería comprar cosas que no fuésemos a necesitar. ¿Qué tienes tú?

Ella apartó la mirada y Edward se dio cuenta de que había enrojecido. Dios, no quería que se sintiera incómoda con él, en aquella habitación o con cualquiera de las cosas que habían planeado para su vida en común. Dio un paso y puso las manos en sus hombros desde detrás. El perfume único y femenino a lilas lo rodeó.

—Te quiero, Bella —dijo, y la besó en la mejilla.

—A veces, me parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto —dijo con suavidad.

—Sé que no es como la casa en la que vives ahora —empezó.

—No. No puedes compararla. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Me encanta esta casa, y sobre todo el hecho de que la hayas construido tú con tus propias manos para los dos. Se ve en ella el cuidado y el… amor que has puesto. Es preciosa, Edward. Gracias.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró la presencia de la mujer a la que amaba y deseaba.

—No tengo mucho que traer —dijo, y él lamentó oír la nota de tristeza que se había adueñado de su voz—. Casi nada. No quiero pedirles nada.

—No importa —contestó él—. Yo te traeré una cama y una cómoda. He estado intercambiando trabajo de carpintería por herraduras para los caballos y reparaciones de carros. Seguramente seré capaz de conseguir un trato de ese tipo para que nos hagan unos cuantos muebles.

Ella se volvió en sus brazos y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Va a ocurrir de verdad, ¿no? Vamos a prometernos amor delante del predicador Davidson, y vendremos aquí a vivir juntos.

—Va a ocurrir de verdad.

Una lágrima plateada brilló en sus pestañas.

—Cuando lo recuerdo, se me olvida todo lo demás.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanto daño, Bella?

—No tener nada que traer. Que mi madre no crea en mí. Que mi familia no nos acepte.

—Ojalá pudiese cambiar todo eso. Si pudiera, lo haría, ya lo sabes.

Ella le besó en el lugar en el que tenía la cicatriz.

—Lo sé.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó en los labios, probándola, amándola con todo su ser, deseando poder cambiar las cosas que le entristecían y jurándose darle felicidad y placer todos los días de su vida.

Su cuerpo se curvaba con toda naturalidad para encajar en el suyo, sus senos se apretaban contra su pecho, sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo… pero un instante después se separó, tapándose las mejillas con las manos.

—A veces, me asusto de mí misma —dijo.

Edward respiró hondo para calmarse y poder ignorar los mensajes de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que… que soy tan descarada contigo, cuando no tengo ni idea de lo que todo esto significa —se volvió hacia la ventana como si quisiera escapar a su mirada—. Es natural que esté un poco asustada, ¿no crees?

Estaba hablando del aspecto físico del matrimonio, y le dolía pensar que pudiera estar asustada.

—Es algo natural entre un hombre y una mujer —dijo. ¿Qué habría oído? ¿Qué sabían las jóvenes y quién se lo diría?—. Natural y hermoso.

—Estoy segura de que sí. ¿Lo sabes por propia experiencia?

Ella se volvió, inquisitiva, y lo miró a los ojos. Abierta y cándida, su Bella. Seguro que eran muy pocas las prometidas que tenían el valor de preguntarle al que iba a ser su futuro marido por las mujeres que podía haber habido en su pasado.

—Bueno… —nada como decir la verdad—. De la parte natural, sí sé.

Ella arqueó una sola ceja.

—¿No de la hermosa?

—Esa debe ser entre marido y mujer.

—Ah.

—Era joven y… y bueno, los jóvenes no siempre usan la cabeza.

—¿Prostitutas? —preguntó. Directa. Sincera.

—Un par.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—¿Has querido a alguna mujer?

—Tú eres la única mujer a la que he querido.

La vio levantar el brazo y pasarse rápidamente un dedo por debajo de los ojos. Dios, la había hecho daño.

—Tú serás el primero para mí —le dijo de frente.

Él se acercó y la sujetó por los antebrazos.

—No tenías que decírmelo. Ya lo sabía.

—Porque nadie me ha deseado antes que tú, ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! Porque te conozco. Y conozco a tus padres. Dios, Bella, no seas tan dura contigo misma —la abrazó con fuerza—. Siento que el que haya estado con otras mujeres te haya hecho daño, pero tienes que saber que no se parecía en nada a lo que tenemos los dos. Absolutamente en nada.

Ella lo abrazó y Edward la sintió temblar.

—Al menos uno de nosotros sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y antes de que pudiera besarla, tiró de su nuca y lo besó apasionadamente, posesivamente.

—¿Cuándo supiste por primera vez que me querías? —le preguntó al oído.

Él la abrazó.

—Creo que tendré que pensarlo detenidamente.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Puede que fuera cuando te vi comer helado de menta.

—¿Puede?

—Puede. Y puede también que sea cuando me sonreíste por encima de aquel montón de mercancía de la tienda.

Ella se sorprendió.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Hace mucho tiempo. Estabas con tu tía Esme y Rosalie. Lo recuerdo bien porque, de haber estado con tu madre, te habría arrastrado fuera de la tienda nada más verme.

—Así que a lo mejor fue entonces, ¿eh? Debió ser una buena sonrisa.

—Lo fue —sonrió.

—¿Y cuándo más?

Edward se enroscó un mechón de su pelo en un dedo.

—Quizás cuando lloraste porque Jasper me pegó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Después del baile del cuatro de julio?

—No. Cuando te llevé a dar un paseo a caballo.

—Pero si yo sólo tenía diez años.

—Y yo catorce. No era mucho mayor que tú. Ya te he dicho que tenía que pensármelo.

Ella se soltó de sus brazos y tomó su mano.

—Está bien. Pero pienso volver a preguntártelo.

—Estoy convencido de ello.

—Vamos a rescatar a Rosalie.

—Tu prima es fantástica.

—Sí que lo es. Se merece el próximo hombre que parezca demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pasó la mano por el hueco de su brazo y salieron a la puerta.

—Me encanta la casa —dijo, deteniéndose antes de que la abriese—. De verdad. Gracias.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz —le dijo con toda la sinceridad de que era capaz—. No quiero volver a verte sufrir. Quiero dártelo todo.

—Ya lo has hecho —le aseguró—. Ya lo has hecho. No necesito mucho más, aparte de tu amor y tu aceptación.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, pero también necesitaría una casa agradable, cómoda, y la aceptación de sus amigos y la familia. Ojalá fuese capaz de darle todo lo que se merecía.

La noche antes de la boda, Bella no pudo dormir. Había estado despierta durante horas, contemplando la luz de la luna y repitiéndose las razones por las que no debía preocuparse. Al final se levantó, se puso la bata y salió a la cocina a ver si quedaba algo de agua caliente.

Un ruido en la habitación de al lado la hizo entrar. Una luz suave estaba encendida.

Su madre estaba sentada en una elegante silla tapizada en terciopelo con el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros.

—¿Madre? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Para mí sola no me iba a preparar un té, pero si tú también quieres, enciendo el fuego en la cocina.

—Ya lo he preparado yo. Sírvete.

—Ah —Bella no había reparado en el servicio de plata dispuesto sobre la mesa baja. Sólo Renee Swan prepararía el té en servicio de plata en mitad de la noche. Se sirvió una taza y se acomodó en el diván—. Qué bien sienta. Hace frío esta noche.

Su madre tenía la mirada clavada en las ascuas de la chimenea.

—¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—No he dormido desde que empezó esta pesadilla.

—Supongo que te refieres al tiempo que Edward lleva cortejándome.

—¿Cortejándote? No he visto ni un solo ramo de flores, ni un mísero regalo.

—Se está gastando todo lo que tiene en la casa y los muebles, madre.

—Ya.

—¿Por qué no quieres darnos una oportunidad?

—Porque no quiero llevarme una desilusión —replicó—, como la que te vas a llevar tú cuando todos tus sueños queden reducidos a humo. Cuando descubras que él no puede cuidar de ti como nosotros —enarcó una ceja y pronunció una dolorosa predicción—: cuando no puedas satisfacerle.

**VOLVI!**

**Pobre Bella, por lo menos ya no tiene que esconderse solo esperemos que Renee recapacite…**

**Solo me queda invitarlas a mi nueva historia.**

**LA CONVENIENCIA DE AMAR**

SE BUSCA:

Esposa de buena familia, atractiva, razonable y madura... para matrimonio de conveniencia. Preferiblemente conversadora agradable, pero no imprescindible.

Edward apodado "el diablo Masen" era tan cínico en lo referente al amor como inocente era Bella Swan. Ella confia en encontrar sus expectativas de mujer casada y él era lo suficientemente cariñoso para creer en ella. Su compromiso es tan chocante como conspirador. Con sus locos proyectos y su agradable sonrisa, Bella enamoratá a Edward. Su ardiente corazón seducirá hasta borrar las trabas que él mismo se impuso. No existia peligro, sin embargo la trampa engañosa que se les presentará pondrá a prueba su coraje, su amor y hasta sus vidas.

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos…**


	13. Chapter 13

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**A leer...**

**Capitulo dedicado especialmente a eccaza por siempre dejarme su opinión**

**Mil gracias linda, para ti los dos capítulos…**

Capítulo Doce

Bella se quedó rumiando aquellas palabras. ¿Que no podría complacerle?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los hombres son criaturas carnales, Bella. Sus gustos no son tan delicados como los de una mujer. Y tú… tú eres casi una niña.

Los pulmones le ardían y respiró hondo.

—¿Estás hablando de pasión, madre? Porque yo deseo a Edward tanto como él a mí.

—Puede que sea así, niña, pero ¿durará el amor que se supone que te profesa? Si en tu estado físico no eres siquiera capaz de caminar a su ritmo, ¿cómo podrás satisfacerle íntimamente?

Bella sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y dejó la taza sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que el té la rebasó y fue a parar sobre el almidonado mantel de su madre. Hubiera querido taparse los oídos y no escuchar aquella locura, aquella crueldad.

—No creo… no creo que la comparación sea justa. Sí, es un hombre fuerte y saludable, pero también es tierno y comprensivo.

—No me estás escuchando —repitió su madre—. Nunca has querido avenirte a razones. Haz lo que quieras, lo que estás decidida a hacer, pero no me vengas llorando cuando descubras que tenía razón.

—Es que no la tienes. Edward me quiere y me ve como una persona completa.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

Bella se levantó. A la leve luz de la lámpara miró a su madre en silencio, pero ella le devolvió la mirada con letal superioridad.

—Gracias por tu ayuda y tu orientación maternal. Una mujer siempre recuerda el día de su boda, y yo siempre recordaré que tú te negaste a proporcionarme el más mínimo apoyo.

—No quiero ser responsable de que este matrimonio te destroce el corazón.

—Es imposible. Eso ya lo has hecho tú.

Y salió cojeando de la habitación deseando más que nunca poder caminar con donaire y rezando porque su madre estuviese equivocada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama hasta que el amanecer se coló por entre las lamas de las persianas y dibujó un patrón anaranjado sobre la alfombra de flores. Alguien llamó entonces a la puerta. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión su madre?

—Adelante.

Angela se asomó.

—Buenos días. ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

—Un par de horas, quizá.

—Lo mismo que yo. Estaba tan nerviosa.

—No sueles venir los domingos.

Angela entró.

—Te he calentado agua para el baño y te ayudaré a secarte el pelo y peinártelo.

Bella se levantó y la abrazó.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz ahogada.

Angela la acompañó al baño que estaba junto a la cocina. Había encendido la chimenea y el agua humeaba en la bañera de cobre.

—Aquí tienes las sales, el agua de lilas y toallas limpias.

Bella sonrió para darle las gracias y Angela salió mientras Bella se quitaba ya el camisón de algodón y se metía en la bañera. Se lavó bien el pelo y Angela volvió a entrar con varios cubos para aclarárselo. Una vez terminó, se sentó delante del fuego envuelta en una toalla caliente y Angela le desenredó la melena antes de secársela.

—Ojalá pudiese quitarme tanto bucle —se lamentó Bella.

—No, no te los cepilles. Deja que se ricen. Lo más bonito de tu melena son precisamente esos bucles. Las mujeres corrientes como yo, daríamos lo que fuera por tener un pelo como el tuyo.

Y con el dedo colocó varias de aquellas espirales en su sitio.

Bella se miró en su espejo de mano.

—Siempre he creído que esta melena mía era horrible, por no ser rubia y lisa como la de mi madre.

—Tu madre es una mujer guapa, pero tú tienes una belleza muy personal, por dentro y por fuera.

Se miraron y no volvieron a decir nada sobre su madre.

—Edward dice que soy guapa.

—Y dice la verdad.

Sonó el timbre.

—Yo abriré.

Angela salió apresuradamente y volvió a entrar con Rosalie.

—¡Ay Bella, estoy tan nerviosa que creo que voy a estallar! ¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan tranquila?

Bella se echó a reír ante la exuberancia de su prima.

—Puede que sea porque no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

—Vamos a vestirte.

Angela se quedó recogiendo mientras Rosalie y Bella subían a su habitación. Rosalie le ayudó a preparar todas sus cosas y Angela fue a buscar a Ben, que llevó los baúles y las cajas al establo.

Horas más tarde, vestida ya con su traje de novia, la corona y el velo, Bella salió de su habitación y se reunió con su padre en el recibidor. Vestido con levita negra y pantalones a rayas, estaba guapísimo.

Charlie miró a su hija y los ojos se le humedecieron.

—Estás maravillosa, hija mía.

—Gracias, papá. Gracias por todo.

Y se acercó a él entre el frufrú de la seda para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

—Edward me hace feliz.

Su padre carraspeó y asintió.

—No quiero llevar esa horrible silla —dijo, preocupada—, pero sólo hay una puerta de entrada a la iglesia, por lo que tendría que recorrer todo el pasillo. ¿Sería demasiado incómodo para ti llevarme en brazos hasta el altar?

—¿Llevarte en brazos? —repitió, sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué quieres que te lleve en brazos?

—Pues para no tener que… que andar delante de tanta gente.

Su expresión se volvió severa.

—¿Que no quieres andar delante de tanta gente? Nada te impidió andar delante de montones de ojos en el salón de baile. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?

—¡Porque es mi boda! No quiero que todo el mundo vea lo torpe que soy caminando.

Las críticas de su madre le habían afectado profundamente.

—¿Quieres parecer frágil? ¿Incapaz? No puedo creerlo.

Sus palabras desafiantes la sorprendieron.

—¿Me estás diciendo que entre andando delante de todos los habitantes de Copper Creek?

Charlie se irguió.

—Y con la barbilla bien alta.

Desde luego era lo que tenía que hacer: acudir ante su marido andando.

—Tienes razón, papá —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su padre le ofreció un pañuelo—. Gracias.

Él se volvió y llamó a su madre.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Renee!

Bella se había preguntado durante todos aquellos meses si su madre asistiría a la boda, pero el tono de su padre no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Renee apareció en lo alto de la escalera con un vestido lavanda de tafetán que realzaba su cintura de avispa y su cabello oscuro, y mientras bajaba la escalera examinó a Bella de arriba abajo sin decir nada. Bella sabía que había elegido bien, desde los guantes hasta los zapatos y el velo, pero no esperaba la aprobación de su madre a aquellas alturas.

—Tu madre y yo tenemos algo para ti.

Charlie se volvió a la mesa de cerezo y le ofreció a Bella una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Dentro había un elegante collar de perlas.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Bella.

—Era de mi madre.

Su padre se colocó a su espalda y lo abrochó, admirando después el brillo de las perlas.

—Gracias.

Su madre no dijo nada. Se limitó a levantarse un poco la falda y salir. Cuando ella ya no podía oírlos, Charlie preguntó.

—¿Quieres que llevemos la silla?

—No. No quiero verla en todo el día.

—Muy bien.

Rosalie estaba sentada esperando en el porche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de camino bajo el cálido sol del otoño.

Las hojas caídas crujían al paso del carruaje y al llegar frente a la iglesia, Charlie se bajó y ayudó a las mujeres.

Jasper y Alice estaban esperando, y Jaspy se acercó a ellos.

—¡Bella, estás preciosa! —dijo Alice a su lado—. ¿No te parece?

Jasper asintió.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Bella? Aún no es demasiado tarde para cancelarlo todo.

—Esto es lo que quiero, Jaspy —contestó—. Gracias por estar aquí. Para mí significa más de lo que te imaginas.

Y él le ofreció el brazo para llegar hasta la iglesia antes de ocuparse después del coche. Alice y Rosalie acompañaron a Bella a la pequeña antesala en la que esperaron envueltas por los olores a cuero y lana hasta que Jasper volvió y el organista comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Con un gesto de Rosalie, dos jóvenes abrieron las puertas de la antesala, Charlie se colocó la mano de su hija en el brazo, sonrió y comenzó a andar despacio.

Bella avanzó a su mismo paso, fijos todos los ojos en ella, envueltos por el silencio. Un paso. Otro. Y otro.

Edward apareció entonces ante sus ojos con una sonrisa torcida marcándole el hoyuelo en la cara, fija la mirada en ella. A partir de aquel momento, nada más importó, ni siquiera el hecho de que nunca podría moverse con gracia, nada excepto el hecho de que, a partir de aquel día, sería la esposa de Edward Masen.

Él tenía la misma expresión llena de orgullo que la noche en que atravesó la pista de baile y le pidió que la enseñara a bailar. El corazón le palpitó desacompasado ante la devoción de su mirada.

Charlie tomó su mano, la besó en el dorso y la colocó en la palma de Edward antes de ocupar su lugar en el primer banco, junto a su esposa.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó como en una nebulosa de plegarias, promesas, lágrimas y besos. De la mano de Edward, caminó por el pasillo central hasta la puerta y, una vez fuera, recibieron la tradicional ducha de arroz.

Él la tomó en brazos para llevarla al edificio adyacente a la iglesia y ella, agradeciendo el descanso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sonrió.

—Lo hemos hecho, Bella —dijo él—. Lo hemos hecho de verdad.

Con los ojos nublados, ella asintió y ambos compartieron un momento de placer en silencio. Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

Una vez dentro del edificio, Edward le buscó una silla.

—Los músicos ya se están preparando —comentó ella.

Él se agachó delante y tomó su mano.

—Eres tan preciosa.

—Y tus ojos son tan verdes.

Edward sonrió.

—Nuestros hijos tendrán unos preciosos ojos verdes, ¿no crees?

Su corazón dejó de latir un instante y miró a su alrededor, a las mujeres ocupadas en disponer la comida, cubiertos y vasos sobre las mesas y a la pila de regalos colocados sobre una mesa adornada con encaje.

—No puedo creer que todo esto me esté pasando de verdad a mí… a la pobrecita de Bella Swan. Me he casado, tengo una tarta de bodas y un marido, como cualquier chica normal.

Edward acarició la alianza de oro que le había puesto en el dedo.

—Mejor que cualquier chica normal —corrigió ella—, porque me he casado con el hombre más guapo, más cariñoso y con los ojos más verdes de todo Copper Creek.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Vamos, par de dos, que ya tendréis tiempo para todo eso —los llamó Rosalie—. Es hora de comer.

—Yo te traeré un plato —dijo Edward.

Mientras él estaba junto a las mesas, Jasper se acercó y, sentado junto a ella, observó a Edward.

—Si alguna vez te hace daño… —dijo.

—Nunca me hará daño, Jaspy.

—Sólo quiero que lo sepas: si alguna vez te hace daño, ven a mí. Lo mataré.

Recordando quién había salido peor parado en su último enfrentamiento, Bella contuvo una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Así lo haré —contestó.

—Bien —corroboró él.

Jasper se quedó sentado un momento más, luego se levantó y se alejó.

Más tarde, cuando llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, Bella se sorprendió de la generosidad de sus vecinos. Claro que siendo su padre el banquero del pueblo, cualquiera sabe el efecto que ese hecho habría podido tener sobre su voluntad de rascarse los bolsillos.

Angela y sus niñas habían bordado paños de cocina y delantales. Los Cullen le regalaron un reloj de chimenea y Jasper y Alice una cubertería de plata. Entre otros regalos había también sábanas, platos, sartenes, telas y una mecedora. La señora Cope les regaló una colección de libros y Lizzy y Guy una lámpara de cristal emplomado.

Iban a tener un montón de cosas que llevar a su casita. En más de una ocasión pensó en la posibilidad de marcharse de la fiesta con su marido, y los nervios ante esa posibilidad le helaban las manos.

Un hombre alto y guapo, de cabello negro con algo de gris en las sienes, estrechó la mano de Edward y luego le dio un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda.

—Bella, te presento a mi tío Eleazar —dijo Edward.

—Eleazar Denali —dijo su tío, sonriendo.

Bella le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de conocerlo oficialmente. Recuerdo haberlo visto en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Nunca podremos olvidar aquel día, ¿verdad? —le recordó con una sonrisa tan devastadora como la de su sobrino.

—Yo desde luego nunca lo olvidaré —contestó Bella—. Edward se parece a usted. ¿Es hermano de su padre?

Eleazar asintió.

—El padre de Edward era unos años mayor que yo. Estábamos muy unidos de jóvenes, pero luego nos distanciamos un poco al comenzar cada uno nuestra vida, algo que lamenté mucho cuando murió. Pero me alegré de que Edward viniese a vivir conmigo. Fue una estupenda compañía durante muchos años, algo que seguro no tardará en descubrir.

Qué hombre tan agradable. No era de extrañar que Edward lo tuviese en tan alta estima.

—Eso espero.

—La semana que viene os traeré el regalo —le dijo a Edward—. No podía traerlo aquí hoy.

Charlaron un rato más, hasta que Eleazar vio a alguien con quien quería hablar.

Bella fue la verdadera estrella del baile aquella tarde. Todo el mundo se acercó a desearle felicidad, y cuando el baile comenzó rechazó montones de invitaciones, ya que sólo quería bailar con Edward, que la compensaba por su falta de agilidad.

—¿Estás cansada? —le preguntó él en una de los giros del baile—. ¿Te aguantan las piernas?

—Estoy muy bien —le aseguró, ya que no quería privarlo de la celebración.

—¿Sabes? Es una costumbre que los novios se vayan un poco antes —le susurró—. Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

Vio entonces a su madre, sentada entre otras dos mujeres pero sin participar de su conversación. La atención de Renee estaba centrada en ellos, y su predicción volvió a enturbiarle el pensamiento.

—La verdad es que estoy algo cansada —dijo, concentrándose en Edward y en la alegría que sentía ante aquella vida que iban a comenzar—. No he dormido nada esta noche.

—Entonces, empecemos a despedirnos.

Edward la guió hasta el borde de la pista y sin pudor alguno le dijo a unas cuantas personas que se marchaban.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a llevarte los regalos a casa, o prefieres que los dejemos aquí? —le preguntó Guy Halverson.

—Seth se va a ocupar del establo mañana, y si no te importa, te tomo la palabra.

—¿Importarme? Lizzy se muere de ganas de ver vuestra casa.

Edward estrechó la mano de Guy.

Bella buscó a su padre con la mirada y se despidió de él con la mano. Charlie se acercó a ella, y Edward y él se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Al final fue Bella quien dio un paso y abrazó a su padre.

Charlie le devolvió el abrazo de forma casi compulsiva.

—Has sido una novia preciosa, hija —le dijo con voz ahogada.

Ella lo soltó, tomó la mano de Edward y reparó en que su madre se había dado deliberadamente la vuelta, ocupada en doblar un mantel.

Rosalie les llevó los abrigos. Bella se puso el suyo pero se quedó con el de Edward en la mano. Él la tomó en brazos en la puerta y la llevó hasta donde esperaba el coche.

—¿Quieres tu abrigo?

Él miró al cielo. Aún hacía sol.

—Dentro de un momento.

Bella se colocó la falda del vestido mientras él soltaba al caballo y subía al coche. Luego Edward se puso el abrigo y pasaron por el establo para recoger los baúles y cajas con los efectos personales de Bella.

—Ya te dije que no tenía mucho —se disculpó ella.

—Y yo te contesté que lo único que me interesa eres tú —contestó él, besándola en la nariz.

Bella se arrebujó en su abrigo. Hacía frío, a pesar del sol. La belleza del escenario le pasó desapercibida en aquella ocasión. No podía dejar de pensar en la tarde y la noche que los esperaba.

Mediaba la tarde cuando llegaron a su casa, al pie de la montaña. Edward la llevó en brazos hasta la puerta.

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Masen.

Ella rozó su mejilla, pero al darse cuenta de lo fría que tenía la mano, la apartó. Edward entró con ella en brazos y la dejó en el suelo para encender rápidamente la chimenea, ya preparada con leña menuda. Luego hizo varios viajes para llevar las cosas del coche y lo fue dejando todo en el dormitorio.

—Ahora tengo que ocuparme del coche y del caballo —dijo, frotándose las manos.

—Adelante.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Ella asintió e intentó sonreír.

—Yo estoy bien.

Edward salió y Bella, sin quitarse el abrigo, avanzó despacio por la estancia vacía hasta la chimenea. Al menos tendrían un reloj, pensó vagamente. La puerta del dormitorio llamó su atención y se asomó al interior.

Habían colocado una cama con cabecero de hierro, cubierta por una sencilla manta de lana. La ropa de Edward y sus sombreros colgaba de las perchas. Había también una lámpara sobre una cajonera alta y un cubo brillante y varias toallas habían sido colocadas sobre una pila de cajas.

Había hecho todo lo posible por prepararle un hogar. Nada de todo aquello era lujoso; no se parecía en nada a lo que había en casa de sus padres, pero era suyo. De los dos. Y Edward lo había hecho todo con sus propias manos. Para ella.

Volvió al salón, se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en una percha detrás de la puerta y apartándose con cuidado el velo, utilizó un atizador para avivar el fuego. Unos minutos después, añadió un tronco del montón apilado junto a la chimenea.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró y la corriente avivó las llamas e hizo subir las chispas por el tiro.

Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó.

—Veo que ya has encendido el fuego. Deberías haber esperado a que lo hiciera yo. Podrías haberte ensuciado el vestido.

Bella miró los metros y metros de satén.

—Nunca volveré a ponérmelo.

—Puede que nuestra hija lo haga.

Bella volvió a enrojecer y Edward se acercó.

—Es un vestido precioso. Aún no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho tú.

Ella no sabía dónde mirar.

—Cuando te vi entrar en la iglesia, el corazón me dio un salto dentro del pecho.

Bella se rio.

—Estarías preguntándote si me iba a pisar el bajo y a caerme de bruces.

Edward levantó una mano para acariciarla pero no lo hizo.

—No, ni se me ocurrió pensar algo así —se miró las manos—. Tengo que lavarme. He cepillado al caballo.

—Ya sabes que no me molesta ese olor en ti.

—Mejor, porque vas a olerlo muy a menudo —encendió el fuego en la cocina—. ¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?

—Angela me ha enseñado.

Edward sacó una tetera, accionó la bomba para llenarla de agua y la puso sobre la cocina.

—Si aireas un poco el carbón para que no se apague, el agua estará siempre caliente en el depósito. Pensé que te resultaría agradable por las mañanas.

—Lo será.

Se quitó la chaqueta oscura de lana y dejó al descubierto unos tirantes cruzados en la espalda sobre una camisa blanca con las arrugas de todo un día. El tejido de algodón se adhería a las zonas en que había sudado.

—Voy a quitarme la camisa y a lavarme un poco. ¿Quieres que me vaya a la otra habitación?

¡No, por amor de Dios! No quería perderse ni un instante de aquello, así que negó con la cabeza.

Se aflojó la corbata y se la quitó del cuello para dejarla sobre el respaldo de una silla. Luego se desabrochó los dos primeros botones, pero no siguió.

A lo mejor se sentía incómodo con ella mirándole así.

—¿Te importa que te mire? —le preguntó.

Él tragó saliva, pero contestó que no con la cabeza y siguió con los botones hasta que se quitó los tirantes, que quedaron colgando hasta la altura de los muslos. Se sacó de los pantalones los faldones de la camisa, que quedó abierta. Tenía el pecho cubierto de un vello tan cobrizo como su pelo.

Bella sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

—No.

El cuello de la camisa se separaba del resto y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Con un movimiento fluido, sacó un brazo de la prenda y después el otro, y terminó dejándola junto a la corbata.

Era todo músculo: el pecho, el cuello, los brazos, el vientre… y el vello que le había visto iba reduciéndose en forma de triángulo hasta llegar al punto en el que desaparecía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón negro.

La piel le brillaba a la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas, y parecía suave y oscura, nada que ver con la suya, pálida y salpicada de pecas.

Bella tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había secado la garganta.

Edward se volvió y echó agua caliente en la palangana, sacó una pastilla de jabón y una taza, añadió un poco de agua caliente, hizo espuma y, mirándose en el pequeño espejo de la pared, se extendió la espuma por las mejillas y el cuello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nunca había visto a alguien lavándose de aquel modo.

—Afeitarme.

—Ah.

Claro. Era eso.

—¿Es que nunca has visto a tu padre o a tu hermano hacerlo?

—No.

Edward bajó la mano.

—A lo mejor es poco caballeroso por mi parte hacerlo aquí, delante de ti. ¿Dónde se afeita tu padre?

—No tengo ni idea —pero no quería que se fuese a ninguna parte—. Pero me gusta verte hacerlo. ¿Es que no te has afeitado esta mañana?

Él levantó la mano con la brocha.

—Es que la barba me crece muy deprisa.

Terminó de enjabonarse, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deslizó la cuchilla por el cuello.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan cautivada por nada, ni siquiera por las aventuras que había leído en los libros de la biblioteca. Edward Masen era un hombre fascinante en sí mismo. Sin casi darse cuenta, se levantó y se acercó un poco, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, sobre su camisa de algodón, haciéndosele la boca agua con aquel olor.

—Tienes ese fuego en los ojos, Bella —dijo él, que se había encontrado con su mirada en el espejo.

Se pasó entonces la cuchilla por la mejilla, la barbilla y luego por la otra mejilla antes de hacerlo por el bigote, para lo que puso una cara francamente cómica.

Se aclaró los restos del jabón en la palangana mientras Bella no perdía de vista el movimiento de sus músculos en la espalda y los hombros.

Con la palangana en las manos, fue a la puerta y volvió un momento después con ella vacía. Volvió a llenarla de agua, metió una manopla, la enjabonó y se lavó el pecho y debajo de los brazos.

El agua salpicó el suelo mientras se aclaraba y se secó con una toalla antes de volverse hacia ella. Un mechón de pelo húmedo le caía sobre la frente y unas pequeñas y redondas gotas de agua humedecían los rizos de su vello en el pecho. Bella hizo ademán de alcanzar la toalla y Edward bajó los brazos.

Bella dio un paso hacia delante.

Él la observaba.

Con un extremo de la toalla empapó las gotas, tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo, inhalando el olor a jabón y a hombre. Le secó una oreja, el hombro, dejó caer la toalla al suelo y muy despacio tocó el vello oscuro que cubría su pecho, encontrándolo sorprendentemente suave.

Luego rozó tan sólo con la yema de los dedos la piel recién afeitada del cuello y bajó por la línea de los hombros hasta sus brazos.

—Eres tan… perfecto —susurró.

Él respiró hondo y miró al techo.

Bella hubiera querido apoyar la mejilla en su pecho, pero avergonzada por su osadía y por un extraño calor que había empezado a sentir en el vientre, retrocedió.

Edward miró fijamente su rostro, su pelo, el velo que aún llevaba puesto.

—Debes estar incómoda después de llevar ese vestido puesto todo el día. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a quitártelo?

¿Habría pensado quizás que, una vez se había desnudado él, era justo que ella hiciera lo mismo? El corazón se le alojó en la garganta.

Verlo a él había sido como contemplar un ballet o escuchar una composición musical. Su cuerpo era perfecto y la fluidez y la gracia con que se movía componían una sinfonía armónica de músculos y piel.

Ella era torpe e imperfecta, y sus movimientos jamás tendrían gracia. Edward jamás podría verla andar o sin ropa y decirle que era hermosa.

Bella tragó saliva, y con ella aquellas humillantes dudas. Edward la quería. Si no fuera así, ella no estaría allí.

—Sí —dijo por fin, aunque su voz pareció llegar de muy lejos—. Necesito ayuda para desabrochármelo.

**Solo me queda invitarlas a mi nueva historia.**

**LA CONVENIENCIA DE AMAR**

SE BUSCA:

Esposa de buena familia, atractiva, razonable y madura... para matrimonio de conveniencia. Preferiblemente conversadora agradable, pero no imprescindible.

Edward apodado "el diablo Masen" era tan cínico en lo referente al amor como inocente era Bella Swan. Ella confia en encontrar sus expectativas de mujer casada y él era lo suficientemente cariñoso para creer en ella. Su compromiso es tan chocante como conspirador. Con sus locos proyectos y su agradable sonrisa, Bella enamoratá a Edward. Su ardiente corazón seducirá hasta borrar las trabas que él mismo se impuso. No existia peligro, sin embargo la trampa engañosa que se les presentará pondrá a prueba su coraje, su amor y hasta sus vidas.

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos…**


	14. Chapter 14

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**Para que no digan que las hago esperar tanto por nada.**

**DISFRUTEN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Trece

—Pero es que… —miró a la ventana—… es que aún no es de noche.

—Todavía no —contestó él, sorprendido por el comentario—. ¿Es que ya debería serlo?

—Bueno, es que yo creía que… me imaginaba que no…

Edward cayó por fin.

—Bella, no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras sea el momento que sea. Sólo sugería que a lo mejor querías cambiarte de ropa, y si quieres ponerte algo hasta que llegue la hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, perfecto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. El fuego no se había extinguido, pero brillaban en ellos otras emociones.

—Edward —susurró.

Él dejó a un lado la toalla y asió sus brazos.

—¿Sí?

—¿No podrías besarme? Es que me siento un poco rara, y cuando me besas, todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Sonriendo, la abrazó.

—Claro que quiero besarte —contestó.

Edward recordó su innecesaria admisión de que él iba a ser el primero para ella. Bella era pura e inocente como un niño recién nacido, pero dentro de ella ardía un fuego que sólo necesitaba aire para crecer.

Quizás incluso fuese bueno que nunca hubieran fomentado en ella su femineidad, que su madre nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a llegar a casarse, porque así no había inculcado en ella todas esas ridículas ideas sobre lo que es femenino o no lo es. La contemplación de su cuerpo la había llenado de emoción, y para él había sido excitante más allá de lo imaginable. Acababa de descubrir lo sensual, lo ardiente que podía ser su esposa.

Ahora le tocaba a él mostrarle la belleza y la pureza de su amor. Bella le acarició con manos temblorosas los hombros desnudos, los brazos, la nuca. No tenía ni idea de la pasión que despertaba en su interior.

Sintió que entreabría los labios e imaginó que esperaba el contacto con su lengua, pero decidió tomarse su tiempo y rozarle tan solo los labios.

Bella gimió.

A continuación, rozó únicamente su labio inferior, y la vio contener la respiración puesta de puntillas frente a él.

—Ahora tú, Bella —susurró.

Ella dudó brevemente pero luego se decidió a saborear primero sus labios, luego la boca, y entre aquellos besos y sus caricias, Edward se sentía arder de deseo.

—¿Podemos hacerlo todo ahora? —le preguntó ella, separándose tan sólo un par de centímetros de sus labios.

Edward estaba algo aturdido y tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de contestar.

—¿Todo?

—Sí. Quitarme el vestido y lo que viene después.

—¿Hacer el amor? ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor ahora, Bella?

Ella asintió, pero quería estar seguro.

—Antes hay algo que debes saber.

—¿El qué?

—Que soy tuyo, Bella. Mi corazón es tuyo —dijo, haciéndole apoyar la mano sobre él—. Mi cuerpo es tuyo —añadió, llevando su mano hasta el punto en el que podía sentir su pulso latiéndole en la base del cuello—. Mi cuerpo es tuyo para que hagas con él lo que te complazca. Si puedes comprenderlo, no tendrás nada que temer.

—No tengo miedo —dijo, aunque el temblor que se oía en su voz traicionaba sus palabras.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que… que duele la primera vez?

—No.

—Es normal —contestó él, intentando calmarla.

Ella tembló.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Entonces, es miedo.

—No de ti, Edward.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

Ella bajó la mirada y se giró hacia la ventana. La imagen de aquella inocencia era maravillosa.

—No tendrás miedo de que te haga daño, ¿verdad? —intentó adivinar.

—No.

—¿Es de que puedas quedarte embarazada?

—No.

—Háblame, Bella. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

La vio enrojecer.

—Es por mí —susurró—. No soy… perfecta.

Aquella declaración le sorprendió.

—¿Te refieres a la pierna, o a la cadera?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿No tiene el aspecto que tú querrías que tuviera?

—Sí. No es como debiera ser.

Él la hizo levantar la cara.

—¿Piensas que me preocupa la perfección? ¿De verdad piensas que después de lo que hemos compartido y la forma en que te he tratado siempre, puede importarme algo tan absurdo como la apariencia exterior? Si de verdad me juzgas así, me haces daño.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Creo que eres el hombre más amable y más adorable de todas las personas que conozco.

—Entonces, sabrás que una diferencia física no puede importarme. Te quiero. A ti.

Sollozando, se aferró a su cintura, y Edward le acarició la espalda hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido y te prepararé agua limpia para que te laves, si quieres.

—¿Aquí?

—No. En la otra habitación. En privado.

Ella asintió y él la acompañó al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con una mano que no podía dejar de temblar.

Bella se había colocado de espaldas a la ventana, y la luz que entraba por el cristal la rodeaba con un halo dorado. La vio levantar los brazos y quitarse las horquillas que le sujetaban el velo, que después colgó en una de las perchas de la pared. Con expresión serena, se acercó a él, demostrando coraje y valor.

—Edward —suspiró.

La sonrisa con que él le contestó estaba llena de amor, de un amor nacido de lo más hondo, orgulloso más allá de lo normal porque hubiese sido capaz de acercarse a él más que físicamente… honrado porque se hubiese enfrentado a sus padres por él y porque hubiese dado pasos de confianza y compromiso hacia él. Cómo quería a aquella valiente mujer. Y no quería que pudiera sentirse de otro modo que no fuese perfecta, tal como era.

Levantó una mano casi sin darse cuenta para rozar los bucles que brillaban como un oro cafe a la luz que se derramaba a través del cristal de la ventana.

Al soltarlos, los mechones volvieron a rizarse junto a la piel blanca de su sien, que invitaba a besarla.

Bella suspiró, y su respiración caliente le rozó la base del cuello, provocando un temblor interno. Pero quería estar sereno por ella. Quería tomarse las cosas con calma, ser fuerte por ella, demostrarle su devoción. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la otra habitación, su cuerpo le pedía una cosa totalmente distinta, lo que le hacía sentirse casi como un quinceañero inexperto.

—Bella… —susurró junto a su pelo—. Quiero que este momento sea el mejor para ti. No quiero que tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo de ti —contestó ella.

Edward la tomó en brazos mirándola a los ojos. Si el amor podía materializarse, lo tenía entonces ante sí y de pronto se sintió sobrecogido por la devoción que emanaba de todo su ser.

—Te amo.

La sonrisa de Bella añadió más luz a aquella escena ya desbordante.

—Entonces, a lo mejor quieres volver a besarme.

Era maravilloso que se sintiera cómoda con él.

—Es posible.

Con el dedo índice, rozó la cicatriz que tantas preocupaciones le había causado y él la besó saboreando la dulzura de su unión, presintiendo sus dudas y su necesidad y dejándose llevar por aquella embriagadora combinación.

—Ay, Bella —dijo junto a sus labios—. No quiero esperar un minuto más.

Las pequeñas perlas de su collar se le clavaban en la carne, pero no era un dolor que pudiese acallar el ardor de su carne.

—¿Es que tenemos que esperar? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—No, qué va. Es que pensaba que… bueno, no sé lo que… no sé si tú te sentirías más cómoda si esperásemos.

Quería que estuviese tranquila, que pudiera disfrutar de su encuentro sin sentir vergüenza y sin distracciones.

—Creo que me gustaría más esperar.

Él sonrió.

—Date la vuelta.

Con manos torpes, fue desabrochando la interminable fila de botones de perla que iban desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda. Una vez desabrochado, apartó la hermosa trenza de su pelo y la besó en el hueco que dejaba el vestido.

Bella se estremeció y tiró con cuidado de las mangas del vestido hasta que el cuerpo quedó colgando hacia delante. Con el pulso latiéndole en las sienes, Edward consiguió desabrochar los últimos botones y la ayudó a desprenderse de la voluminosa falda. Luego recogió el vestido y lo colgó junto al velo en una percha.

Frente a ella, fue deslizando las manos por sus brazos desnudos, describió la curva de sus hombros y llegó a rodear sus mejillas.

Bella se puso se puntillas para besarlo, más cerca esta vez sin los metros de tela que antes los separaban. Su olor a fresias y el aroma erótico de su piel asaltó los sentidos de Edward. Parecía más pequeña en sus brazos, más delicada, más vulnerable.

Encontró un lazo en su cintura, lo desató y la ayudó a deshacerse de las enaguas. Luego le pidió que se sentara sobre la cama y ella obedeció, y Edward se agachó delante de Bella para quitarle los zapatos de satén. Tenía unos pies pequeños, unas piernas delgadas y curvilíneas, aun cubiertas por los pololos y las medias. Sus pechos se pronunciaban por encima del corsé y Edward tuvo que tragar saliva al vislumbrar la forma de sus pezones a través del fino tejido de algodón.

Bella, que jamás había renunciado a correr una aventura, deslizó las manos por los hombros de Edward con un suspiro audible, y el corazón de él latió con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si ella lo estaría oyendo también.

Aquella caricia inocente y apasionada al mismo tiempo le hizo estremecerse y tuvo que apretar los labios para no gemir. Se abrazaron, él entre las piernas de ella, la boca de Bella en su frente, la enagua aplastada bajo las rodillas de él, y decidió entonces girarse y saborear la piel que más cerca tenía, que era la de su cuello.

Bella emitió un gemido de sorpresa y, cómo no, de placer.

Entonces se atrevió a cubrir con las manos sus senos, a acariciar sus pezones con los pulgares.

—Edward —gimió ella—. Edward, no tenemos que parar esta vez. Nunca tendremos que volver a parar. No te pares.

—Será un placer —contestó él, y pasó a acariciar su pezón con la lengua por encima del tejido.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

Entonces comenzó a desabrochar los corchetes de su corsé, pero ya le fue imposible controlarse lo suficiente para desabrochar los diminutos botones de la camisola, así que Bella se la quitó apresuradamente por la cabeza.

Debajo de ella aparecieron sus pechos, llenos y redondos, con pezones firmes y rosados, y Edward la ayudó a desenganchar un mechón de cabello que se le había enredado en un botón, y luego ella, rodeando la cara con sus manos, lo obligó a levantarse del suelo y a besarla.

Los dos quedaron tumbados sobre la cama y Edward la besó sin prisas, seduciéndola, más tranquilo ahora que le había recordado que no tenían que parar. Y tampoco tenían prisa. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor, y nada ni nadie podría apartarla de él.

Pero cuando ella le devolvió los besos con tanta pasión y se abrazó a él como si quisiera estar aún más cerca, la urgencia creció de nuevo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó primero una media y después la otra. Ella no le ayudó con la misma facilidad a que le quitara la pierna derecha como la izquierda y se recordó que tendría que tener más cuidado.

Aquella pequeña duda pareció distraerla y se apoyó en un codo con la preocupación de nuevo en el rostro.

—Bella, ya te he dicho que no me importa. ¿Es que no me crees?

—¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? —le preguntó, como si acabara de acordarse de sus limitaciones.

—¿Si no puedes hacer el amor, quieres decir?

Su piel clara enrojeció desde el pecho hasta las mejillas.

—No soy como las demás mujeres —dijo en voz baja—. Temo no poder ser una esposa completa para ti.

Doblemente frustrado, primero por la tensión física y segundo por su terco escepticismo, se incorporó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Tienes el periodo con regularidad? —le preguntó sin tapujos.

Ella asintió, roja como la grana.

—Entonces, no sé dónde podría estar el problema. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para hacer el amor.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

—Pero ¿y si no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿Y si no puedo darte… placer?

—Bella —suspiró—, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante tontería?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo por qué te preocupa el no ser capaz de darme placer, porque eso sería imposible. Y si pudieras dejar de hablar durante cinco minutos, verías que esa preocupación tuya es lo único que puede impedirme disfrutar.

—Lo siento.

—No eres la chica horriblemente deforme que te empeñas en creer que eres, Bella. Haz el favor de sacarte esa idea de la cabeza —se quedó un instante pensativo y luego añadió—: Puedes montar a caballo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

Su negación se quedó sin terminar al verle levantar las palmas hacia arriba como si con aquel ejemplo todo quedase explicado.

—Ah —contestó, y esbozó una sonrisa—. ¡Ah! —repitió—. Quítate los pantalones, Edward.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —preguntó él, obedeciendo—. Mi cuerpo es para tu placer. Te pertenece.

—Dios mío… —suspiró, alargando un brazo para tocarlo.

—¡Por todos los santos…

Edward apretó los dientes. Sus exploraciones se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

—No me imaginaba algo así.

—Supongo que no.

Tenía que hacer algo para que dejase de hablar, así que la besó hasta que ya no pudo aguantar un segundo más sus caricias y la ayudó a deshacerse de sus pololos.

—No te escondas de mí —le dijo al ver que se giraba—. Adoro todo en ti, Bella.

Y ella se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama para que pudiera verla. Sus caderas no tenían la misma proporción a ambos lados. Una de ellas parecía sobresalir más que la otra, pero a él eso no le importaba y acarició su cuerpo de abajo a arriba, hasta que el vello cafe de su pelvis lo distrajo; y la curva de su vientre; y verla allí ofreciéndose a él, azorada y deliciosa, con tantas emociones bollándole en la cara.

—Eres preciosa, Bella —le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—No —susurró ella.

—Preciosa.

La acarició desde los hombros a las caderas, desde las rodillas a los pies, besó el delicado arco de su puente, la curva de sus caderas, el valle entre sus pechos, sus labios humedecidos.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios y Edward abrió los ojos. Los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, y una de ellas resbaló por su sien, seguida después por otras más que Edward secó con la lengua.

—No llores —le dijo, sintiendo como si se le hubiera hecho un agujero en el corazón.

—No estoy llorando.

—¿Qué es esto, entonces?

—Es que a veces me lloran los ojos cuando soy feliz.

—¿Eres feliz ahora?

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Nunca he sido tan feliz, Edward. Tú me has hecho feliz. Tu amor me hace feliz. Siempre he deseado, he soñado con este momento. Te he querido desde que tenía diez años, así que no me hagas esperar más, por favor.

Edward la acarició entonces entre las piernas y la encontró preparada y receptiva, y la besó intentando no olvidarse de que debía ser cauto y tener paciencia.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Intentó seguir yendo despacio, moverse con suavidad, pero ella le pedía descaro. Su intento de prepararla todo lo posible se vio interrumpido por su insistencia. Cuando él habría seguido avanzando con calma, ella le pidió celeridad. Y luego la oyó gemir.

—No quería hacerte daño —dijo.

—No me has hecho daño —contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y la cadera?

—Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias, Edward, gracias por enseñarme y por quererme.

Él gimió, completamente inmóvil.

—No voy a romperme, ¿sabes? —añadió ella, moviéndose bajo su cuerpo y poniéndolo al límite de su resistencia.

—Pero yo sí —contestó él, y aún se tomó un instante para mirarla a los ojos, para bañarse en la necesidad, el amor y el fuego, para intentar contenerse un poco más; pero ella le rodeaba el cuerpo con las piernas, envolviéndolo como si pretendiera detener un tren que se le escapaba. El ritmo partió de su cabeza, las sensaciones de algún lugar profundo y palpitante, y ya no pudo esperar más.

Se había quedado dormida. Después de haber pasado la noche sin dormir y toda la tensión emocional, no era de extrañar. Al sentir un movimiento desconocido a su lado, Bella abrió los ojos, desorientada, y lo primero que vio fue la ventana desnuda con la puesta de sol bañándolo todo en púrpuras y naranjas.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Aquella voz profunda y familiar la hizo darse la vuelta. Edward estaba tumbado sobre la ropa de la cama, con sus viejos pantalones. Asintió mirándolo, y le agradeció en silencio que la hubiera cubierto con aquella prístina sábana blanca. El recuerdo de su amor por ella volvió a caldearla de la cabeza a los pies.

Nunca se habría podido imaginar que sería así, que aquel momento estaría tan lleno de energía, que la sensación de tenerlo dentro de sí sería tan… tan…

—Bien —la interrumpió él—. He cortado un poco del jamón y el pan que nos ha enviado Angela. ¿Tienes hambre?

Bella examinó el cielo recién pintado durante un momento.

—Un poco —contestó.

—¿Quieres comer en la cama o en el salón?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego dejó vagar perezosamente la mirada por su pecho.

—Léeme el pensamiento.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Quieres que me ponga la camisa.

—No.

—Entonces es que no puedes quitarme las manos de encima y quieres que nos quedemos aquí.

—Algo así.

Él se echó a reír y la besó.

—Eres increíble.

Bella pasó los dedos por el vello de su pecho.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Lo que sea.

—¿He sabido… he podido…

—¿Qué?

—Darte placer.

Él suspiró.

—Si llegas a complacerme un poco más, me habría muerto del soponcio.

—Entonces, ¿te he complacido tanto como esas otras mujeres?

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ojalá no hubiesen existido nunca esas mujeres para que no tuvieras que pensar en ellas. No hay nada que comparar. Lo de esas mujeres fue hace muchos años y no se pareció nada a esto.

Ella le acarició el pezón una, dos veces, esperando distraerlo.

—No las quería, Bella, y ellas no me querían a mí. Pero tú me quieres, y lo que hemos compartido va más allá del mero placer físico. Nunca he deseado a alguien como te deseo a ti.

Cómo necesitaba oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Aún me deseas?

—Siempre te desearé.

—¿Alguien ha visto antes que yo cómo te afeitabas?.

—Mi tío Eleazar, y te prometo que no surtió el mismo efecto.

Ella se echó a reír y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho.

—¿Conozco a alguna de ellas?

—¿De quién es?

—De las mujeres con las que hiciste el amor.

—¡No, por Dios! Y no fue hacer el amor.

—Es que quería estar segura, por si resulta que me siento al lado de alguna de ellas en la iglesia, o me las cruzo en la tienda o en la biblioteca.

Él se quedó silencioso un momento.

—Como si fuera esa mujer que trabaja en el café, o una de las chicas que se dedica a lavar ropa. O la señora Cope.

Él se separó violentamente y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

Bella se echó a reír. Era maravilloso ser capaz de hacerle reír… y gemir… y perder el control.

Edward la hizo tumbarse de nuevo boca arriba y la besó.

—Si tienes alguna otra pregunta, hazla ahora, porque no pretendo hablar de esto cada vez que nos metamos en la cama. Además, apenas lo recuerdo.

—Creo que ya sé lo suficiente.

Él miró sus ojos, su cara, su pelo, y le quitó una horquilla que había quedado enredada.

—Debo estar hecha un asco —dijo ella, y se palpó el pelo para quitarse las horquillas que le quedaban.

—Sí, hecha un asco. No sé cómo voy a soportar tener que verte todas las mañanas del resto de mi vida.

Bella apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos. Qué vello tan suave.

—Mirarte es la mayor de las delicias. ¿Cómo puedes sentir tú lo mismo al mirarme a mí?

—Mirarte es como sentir el sol en la cara una tarde de otoño. Es como sentarse junto al fuego y disfrutar del calor hasta que la piel te arde, pero a pesar de todo, no te quieres mover de allí.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Yo? ¿De verdad piensas todo eso de mí? Hablas como un poeta, ¿sabes? Si no hubieses llegado a tocarme, habrías podido seducirme con tus palabras.

—Puede que algún día lo intente —contestó él, deslizando un dedo sobre su hombro hasta llegar al punto en que la sábana cubría sus pechos—. Pero en este momento, acariciarte me parece mucho más divertido que hablarte.

—¿Y qué hay de la comida?

—Un hombre no puede vivir solo de pan.

La pasión le ardía en los ojos y Bella le acarició la mejilla recién afeitada. Comprendió que se había afeitado para ella… para aquello. Acarició su cabello oscuro y grueso y le acarició después las cejas, la nariz, los labios.

—Te amo tanto que casi me duele —le dijo—. Amarte es algo intenso, codicioso y casi confuso. A veces, tierno, a veces tan desesperado que siento un agudo dolor por dentro. Esperaba que se pasase al casarnos, pero sigo llevándolo dentro.

Edward la besó con ternura.

—Es para que yo tenga la oportunidad de calmarlo. ¿Lo sientes?

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ritmo de su respiración, en el latido de su corazón bajo la palma que apoyaba en el pecho, en el olor de su piel y de su amor.

—Lo siento —susurró.

**Solo me queda invitarlas a mi nueva historia.**

**LA CONVENIENCIA DE AMAR**

SE BUSCA:

Esposa de buena familia, atractiva, razonable y madura... para matrimonio de conveniencia. Preferiblemente conversadora agradable, pero no imprescindible.

Edward apodado "el diablo Masen" era tan cínico en lo referente al amor como inocente era Bella Swan. Ella confia en encontrar sus expectativas de mujer casada y él era lo suficientemente cariñoso para creer en ella. Su compromiso es tan chocante como conspirador. Con sus locos proyectos y su agradable sonrisa, Bella enamoratá a Edward. Su ardiente corazón seducirá hasta borrar las trabas que él mismo se impuso. No existia peligro, sin embargo la trampa engañosa que se les presentará pondrá a prueba su coraje, su amor y hasta sus vidas.

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos…**


	15. Chapter 15

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**Para que no digan que las hago esperar tanto por nada.**

**DISFRUTEN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Catorce

Se despertaron temprano el domingo por la mañana, y Edward preparó café.

—Se me olvidó comprar el té y la tetera —se disculpó.

Se sentaron a la mesa con el sol entrando a raudales por la ventana. El olor de las galletas que Edward le había enseñado a hacer a Bella impregnaba el aire.

—No pasa nada —contestó Bella, que llevaba la bata puesta y unos calcetines de lana de Edward—. Probaré un poco de tu café.

Él se inclinó hacia delante para servirle la taza y ella admiró los músculos de su pecho. El vientre le palpitó al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y bajó la mirada.

—¿Vamos a ir a la iglesia?

—¿Quieres tú que vayamos? —preguntó él, sentándose—. Seth se ocupa hoy del establo, así que puedo hacer lo que tú quieras.

Tomó un sorbo de café.

Era una propuesta tentadora, y Bella sonrió al imaginarse las caras de sus padres y de la demás gente del pueblo pensando en lo que ellos habrían hecho aquella noche.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de ir.

—De acuerdo. Guy y Lizzy nos van a traer todos los regalos esta tarde, y tendrás mucho que hacer cuando todas esas cosas estén aquí, pero hasta entonces podemos hacer planes. Podemos repasar las cosas que vamos a necesitar para la casa.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

—Coser unas cortinas debería ser una de las primeras cosas.

Edward se levantó y llevó un lápiz y un trozo de papel arrugado.

—Bien. Hagamos una lista.

Se llevó el lápiz a la boca y lo humedeció, y Bella recordó con ternura todas las notas que le había enviado. Era casi increíble que fuese su marido, un hombre lleno de fuerza y agilidad, atemperadas por la ternura y la compasión. Lo recordó evitando enfrentarse a Jaspy aun después de haber sido provocado, pensó en las tareas que realizaba todos los días y para las que se requería fuerza y decisión, y las comparó con las palabras que le había dicho aquella noche y la ternura con que la acariciaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a merecerse un hombre así? ¿Qué divino giro del destino había llevado a aquel hombre a su vida?

—Té. Y una tetera —dijo él, aún confeccionando su lista—. Siento lo del cubo. Sé que necesitarás una jarra y una palangana para lavarte.

—Con el cubo vale por ahora. ¿Podemos permitirnos pagar todas esas cosas?

—Hemos pedido un crédito para la casa, pero tampoco estamos en números rojos —le aseguró—. No dispondremos de mucho durante un tiempo.

—A lo mejor yo puedo contribuir —sugirió tímidamente, acostumbrada a que su madre hubiera desestimado todas las sugerencias de aquel tipo.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó él sin titubear.

Su interés la sorprendió. Ahora tendría que meditarlo todo mejor. La libertad de pensamiento sin temor a la censura era excitante.

—Las chicas y sus madres han quedado impresionadas por mi habilidad con la aguja. La madre de Lizzy me dijo que tengo unas manos estupendas para el estilo y los tejidos. A Rosalie le prometí hacerle su vestido de novia y… quizás podría encontrar para quien coser.

Él no dijo nada, así que se apresuró a presentar la idea del modo más plausible posible.

—Tú te pasarás el día en el establo, y dudo que me lleve mucho tiempo limpiar la casa. No es que quiera decir que es demasiado pequeña, sino que solo somos dos…

Edward repiqueteó con el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—¿Podrías coser aquí, o necesitarías otro sitio para hacerlo?

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Su sugerencia no le había molestado en absoluto! La idea empezaba a entusiasmarla.

—Podría hacerlo aquí. ¡Hay mucha luz y podría utilizar la mesa de la cocina para cortar!

—¿Qué más necesitarías? —preguntó, con el lápiz de nuevo sobre el papel.

—Tengo tijeras, alfileres y todo lo que se me ocurre que puedo necesitar en este momento.

—Una silla cómoda —dijo—. Necesitarías una silla cómoda en la que sentarte.

Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos, y levantándose de la silla, se tiró a su cuello y lo besó.

—¡Edward eres un hombre increíble!

Él se olvidó del lápiz y el papel y retiró la silla de la mesa para que Bella pudiera sentarse en su regazo.

—Gracias, Edward —le dijo tras tomar su cara entre las manos y besarlo.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—No.

—Por dejarme ser una persona de verdad —dijo con voz ahogada por la emoción—. Por amarme.

—Es fácil amarte —contestó él, acariciándola hasta llegar a la curva de sus pechos—. No llevas nada debajo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… el camisón.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Uno de esos de franela abotonados hasta la garganta.

—No exactamente.

Él le abrió la bata a la altura del cuello.

—¿Qué es?

Pero ella se la sujetó cerrada.

—Me lo regalaron Rosalie y Lizzy. Es lo primero que encontré esta mañana al abrir el baúl.

—Déjame verlo.

Ya la había visto a plena luz del día y su imperfección no parecía haber disminuido su ardor ni su deseo, de modo que, a pesar de que le parecía algo escandaloso, pero al mismo tiempo deseosa de ver su reacción, se levantó de la cama y despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo, se abrió la bata.

Con la mirada Edward acarició cada curva de su cuerpo y tragó saliva.

—Dios mío…

La lista no quedó terminada hasta la hora de comer.

—¿Le gustó el camisón? —le preguntó Lizzy en voz baja mientras fregaban los pocos platos que habían utilizado para comerse el estofado y la tarta que había llevado.

Bella, que estaba secando un plato, enrojeció.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no lo ha visto hasta esta mañana.

—¿Y?

—Y pensé que se iba a derretir sobre la silla.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Ya te dije que le gustaría.

Más tarde, cuando Guy y Lizzy ya se habían ido a casa y mientras Bella quitaba las sábanas y cubría la cama con un alegre edredón de colores, rumiaba en silencio los cambios que se habían obrado en su vida últimamente. Aparte del milagro de Edward, las amistades recién estrenadas y la aceptación que sentía por parte de la gente de la ciudad eran como un sueño hecho realidad. Su existencia oscura había pasado a ser la de una mujer llena de vida.

La tristeza de que sus padres no pudieran disfrutar de sus habilidades y de su confianza recién descubiertas la entristecía. Sólo podía rezar por que su madre fuese capaz de comprenderla. Su padre parecía más dispuesto a asimilar los cambios y compartir su felicidad, pero no podría expresar su aprobación libremente hasta que su esposa abandonase aquella abierta hostilidad.

El día pasó rápidamente, y la noche aún más rápido.

El lunes, Edward la llevó a la ciudad para que pudiera elegir la silla, y mientras estaban allí, Bella colocó anuncios en las oficinas del telégrafo y en la tienda de ultramarinos. Aquella misma semana ya le encargaron tres vestidos.

El trabajo le llegó como una bendición, ya que ocupaba sus manos y su cabeza durante las largas horas que Edward pasaba fuera de la casa.

El domingo llegó tan fresco como la brisa de la mañana con el olor del humo de la chimenea en el ambiente. Edward tenía que empezar a trabajar pronto, puesto que tenía que preparar varios coches para los feligreses que querían acudir a misa, y acompañó a Bella a casa de los Cullen de camino al establo.

Su tía Esme la recibió con un abrazo y le sirvió una taza de té y un rollito de canela. Rosalie lanzó un grito cuando la vio entrar en la cocina, la invitó a sentarse en una silla y la puso al corriente sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la escuela y de otras chicas.

Más tarde, se fueron todos juntos a misa, y Edward se colocó en el banco de los Cullen junto a Bella. Ella le sonrió, como siempre orgullosa de verlo, posesiva y orgullosa.

Aquel domingo por la noche se reunía toda la familia a cenar, y Rosalie le había dicho que los Cullen se unirían a la fiesta. Bella no había hablado con sus padres desde la boda, y la posibilidad de que el recibimiento no fuese como le gustaría, la preocupaba.

Su padre los saludó después de la misa, pero su madre se encaminó al carro de los Cullen como si no la hubiese visto.

—Vendréis a cenar —dijo su padre.

—Estaremos allí en cuanto tenga el establo bajo control —contestó Edward—. Después de la iglesia, se devuelven varios coches y se alquilan algunos más.

—Nunca me había parado a pensar que tu actividad te ocupase tanto tiempo.

—Será menos cuando pueda contratar a alguien, pero hasta entonces, estoy solo yo. Seth me echa una mano unas cuantas horas a la semana como un favor especial. Es más un amigo que un empleado.

Bella se volvió con Edward al establo y, sentada en el banco, lo vio atender a sus clientes, ponerle los arreos a los animales y preparar los coches.

Realizaba aquellas tareas con movimientos tan fluidos y simétricos que casi parecían obras de arte.

Por fin cerró las puertas del establo y los dos quedaron dentro y solos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo él, y volvió con una camisa limpia y la chaqueta colgando de un dedo—. Menos mal que me dejé un par de camisas aquí. Tendré que acordarme de dejar siempre alguna. Estoy seguro de que a tu madre no le gusta el olor a caballo como a ti —sonrió.

Bella se levantó y se acercó a besarlo.

—Bueno —dijo, cuando concluyó el apasionado abrazo—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Edward dejó su chaqueta sobre el banco junto con el chal de Bella, subió las manos por su espalda, la acarició por encima de la ropa y llegó al punto en que sus pezones sobresalían por encima de la ropa, y ella emitió un gemido gutural.

—Ojalá estuviéramos en casa —dijo, apoyando las manos en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Sus caricias eran como un opiáceo para ella, que le hacía arder la sangre. Había descubierto algo en lo que era grácil, algo que la hacía sentirse hermosa. Edward tendría que compensar su falta de agilidad en una pista de baile, tendría que llevarla por una calle en mal estado y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio cuando subiera las escaleras, pero no era torpe cuando hacía el amor con él.

—Sigue habiendo una cama en la parte de atrás —le recordó, y sus labios describieron un camino de sensaciones por su cuello.

—Llegaremos tarde —susurró.

—Ellos ya esperan que lleguemos tarde —musitó junto a su oreja.

Ella se separó un poco, sonrió, y él la tomó en brazos para acudir a la parte trasera del edificio.

—Vas a necesitar otra camisa —dijo ella, con una risilla picarona.

—Tendré que dejar más aquí —contestó él.

Un rato después, se vistieron y subieron al coche que Edward había dejado fuera esperando, sin dejar de compartir sonrisas y caricias.

El estómago de Bella se encogió cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres… la casa que había sido suya desde que nació, pero que nunca le había resultado ni tan acogedora ni tan suya como la modesta morada que Edward había construido para ella.

Carlisle, Jasper y su padre estaban sentados en el porche, con Will jugando a sus pies. Cuando Will vio a Bella subiendo las escaleras con ayuda de Edward, se levantó y corrió a saludarla, y ella lo tomó en brazos para abrazarlo.

—Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina —dijo, dejando al pequeño en el suelo.

—Creo que está todo listo —dijo su padre—. Os estábamos esperando.

—Ah.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no mirar a Edward, de modo que entró rápidamente en la casa, no fuera a ruborizarse.

Edward abrió la puerta de persiana y entró tras ella, y Bella le mostró dónde colgar el abrigo y el sombrero.

—¡Ya estáis aquí! —exclamó Alice desde el comedor—. Justo a tiempo. Le diré a Angela que puede empezar a servir.

La conversación que mantenía su madre y su tía Esme cesó al verlos llegar, pero Renee no dio muestras de reparar en su llegada…un gesto de mala educación para ser una mujer que se vanagloriaba de sus buenas maneras.

Sin embargo, su tía Esme se sobrepuso al momento acercándose a Bella para abrazarla. Incluyó a Edward en su cálida bienvenida, lo cual debió de pillarlo algo desprevenido, porque enrojeció.

Rosalie y Angela salieron de la cocina para saludarlos, las dos ataviadas con sendos delantales. Enseguida se sentaron todos a la mesa. Angela sirvió y Charlie cortó la carne. Con el rabillo del ojo Bella vio que Edward miraba desconsolado los cubiertos de plata y ella tomó su tenedor deliberadamente para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Él enarcó las cejas y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y ella tuvo que disimular la risa limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

Carlisle incluyó a Edward en la conversación, preguntándole por los precios del grano para alimentar a los animales y los trabajos de la casa. Bella le agradeció a su tío el gesto, pero por otro lado Edward siempre le había caído bien, de modo que su comportamiento era natural.

—Ahora que ya está terminada, me encantaría verla —comentó su tía Esme, sonriente.

—¡A mí también! —añadió Rosalie.

—Bueno, aún estoy haciendo las cortinas —dijo Bella—, y nos faltan unas cuantas alfombras.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a tejerlas, si quieres —se ofreció su tía.

—No compres tela —añadió Alice—. Yo tengo cajas con restos que guardaba mi madre en su ático.

—¡Muchas gracias a las dos! —contestó Bella, complacida por su generosidad.

—Estás invitados a venir a nuestra casa cuando queráis —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a Carlisle—. ¿Qué tal el domingo que viene? Seréis todos bienvenidos —dijo Edward, incluyendo a los padres y al hermano de su mujer.

Rosalie miró a Bella y palmoteo encantada.

—¡Estupendo!

—Yo tengo que ver a uno de los hermanos Simpson —dijo Jasper—. Y el único día en que puede hacerlo es el domingo.

—Llevas retrasando ese encuentro meses —dijo Alice—. Otra semana más, no te hará ningún mal —se volvió hacia Edward—. Allí estaremos. ¿Después de cenar?

Edward confirmó la hora.

—Aún no tenemos sillas, pero cuando las tengamos… y cuando yo aprenda a cocinar —dijo Bella, y sus palabras fueron recibidas con risas—, os invitaremos a cenar.

Y ella misma rio también.

—Cuéntanos dónde has colocado los regalos de la boda —quiso saber Rosalie.

Bella estaba también entusiasmada con los regalos de la boda, pero su madre se levantó y fue a llevar unos cuantos platos a la cocina en lugar de escuchar.

Bella la vio salir y su rechazo le dolió, y Edward, por debajo del mantel, le apretó la mano a modo de consuelo.

—Nosotros también tenemos noticias —dijo después Jasper, tras una mirada de su mujer.

—¿De qué se trata, hijo? —preguntó Charlie.

—Habrá otro Swan en la familia la próxima primavera —anunció, orgulloso.

Alice, brillándole los ojos y con las mejillas arreboladas, estudió la reacción de la familia, que fue de un coro de felicitaciones.

—¡Will, vas a tener un hermanito! —le dijo Bella a su sobrino, y el niño sonrió.

—Hay que brindar —dijo Charlie, y fue en busca de uno de los vinos que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales.

Bella se alegraba mucho por su hermano y su cuñada. Eran unos padres maravillosos y a Will le vendría de maravilla tener un compañero de juegos. Ella siempre había deseado tener más hermanos con los que jugar. Intentó valorar la reacción de su madre, pero todo parecía resultarle indiferente últimamente.

Un rato más tarde, después de que se hubieran recogido los platos y los miembros de la familia hablasen de sus planes, Bella oyó a Carlisle decirle a su padre en voz baja.

—Dale una oportunidad, Charlie. Es un buen chico, y hace muy feliz a tu hija. Incluso tú tienes que verlo.

Bella se detuvo junto a la puerta, sin entrar.

—Eso va a llevarse su tiempo —contestó su padre—. Tengo que vivir con Renee el resto de mi vida, y ya sabes que en lo concerniente a Bella es intratable.

—No lo comprendo —se lamentó su tío—. A veces no me parece la misma persona con la que crecí. Entonces se soltaba el pelo de vez en cuando.

—Podías intentar hablar con ella —sugirió su padre, esperanzado.

—¿Recuerdas tú la última vez que tu mujer me prestó atención? No te olvides de que soy un ranchero, y no banquero, abogado o político. En su opinión, malgasté el dinero de la herencia de nuestra familia comprando tierras.

—Pues conmigo nunca has tenido reparos en decirme lo que piensas.

—Tú y yo somos distintos, Charlie, pero nos respetamos —dijo tras un breve silencio—. Renee no me respeta.

—Pero te quiere, a su manera.

—Es posible.

Oyó que se levantaban y corrió a la cocina.

Aquella noche, le contó a Edward lo que había oído.

—Lo siento —dijo él. Había encendido el fuego para combatir el frío que bajaba de las montañas, y se arrebujaron bajo las mantas—. Sé que estás herida, pero a mí no me molesta. Te lo digo de verdad.

—Pero a mí sí. ¿Por qué no puede alegrarse por mí? —se lamentó—. Es incapaz de verme como… como a una persona normal. O simplemente, como a una adulta.

El comportamiento de su madre le dolía y mucho, pero como siempre, la ternura de Edward la consoló.

Al domingo siguiente, Bella preparó una comida rápida para ambos y después hizo dos tartas de la fruta en conserva que le había dado su tía Esme. Cuando oyó que el carro de la familia llegaba, Bella se asomó rápidamente. Su madre no estaba.

—A tu madre le dolía la cabeza —la disculpó su padre.

Bella lo abrazó.

—Gracias por venir.

Edward había encendido un buen fuego y Bella había colocado las pocas sillas de que disponían y unas cuantas cajas alrededor del fuego. Se preocupó de que Alice ocupase la silla más cómoda que habían comprado y luego preparó café y té en la tetera de porcelana que había comprado, y sirvió la tarta en sus platos nuevos de flores blancas y azules.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó su padre, obviamente sorprendido.

—Sí —contestó Bella—. Ahora ya sé hacer un montón de cosas, papá.

—Me preocupa que estés aquí sola mientras Edward está en el establo.

—Hay caballos, si necesito algo —contestó.

—¿Puedes montar? —preguntó Jasper, mirando a su hermana y a su marido.

—Edward me ha enseñado a ponerle el arnés a Wrangler y a engancharlo al carro.

—¿No es peligroso para ella? —preguntó Charlie, dirigiéndose a Edward.

—No saber cómo hacer algo es lo que lo vuelve peligroso —contestó—, y Bella puede hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Rosalie miró a los recién casados y suspiró.

Bella contempló a su padre, su hermano y su marido, los tres tomando tarta bajo el mismo techo, y sintió una tremenda emoción. Hubo un tiempo en que aquella imagen le parecía imposible, pero había llegado a ser realidad. Aún podría encontrar amigos, reforzar lazos… y conseguir que su madre cambiara de opinión.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Bella aprendió a montar, a enganchar dos caballos a un carro, a darles de comer, de beber y cómo estabularlos debidamente. Aprendió cuánto café debía poner en la cafetera y a no pasarse con la sal en la comida. Descubrió que un puñado de levadura podía apagar el fuego que se prendía en una sartén y que a Edward le encantaban los dulces.

Cuando cometía un error, Edward se reía de ella y la animaba a volver a intentarlo. También aprendió las innumerables formas en que un hombre y una mujer pueden satisfacerse el uno al otro. Rodeada por sus brazos cada noche, encontraba siempre formas de hacerle suspirar, gemir, temblar, reír… a veces apenas habían dormido cuando amanecía.

La mayor parte de los días, le preparaba el desayuno antes de que se marchara, pero en algunas ocasiones se olvidaban del desayuno y volvían a la cama, al calor de las mantas, y luego Edward tenía que vestirse a toda prisa, tomar un bocado de cualquier cosa y salir corriendo para romper el hielo del depósito de agua y poder dar de comer y beber a los animales antes de marcharse al establo.

Bella cosía junto al fuego, cómodamente sentada en su silla tapizada, reformando vestidos y haciéndolos nuevos para las mujeres de Copper Creek e incluso de algunos pueblos de los alrededores que habían sabido de su habilidad con la aguja.

Al mes siguiente, consiguió ganar suficiente dinero con la costura para pagar las letras, y jamás había experimentado tal orgullo de sí misma. Acompañó a Edward a Fort Stanley y él insistió en que fuese ella quien entrara al banco a realizar el pago. Cuando volvió a salir, con el recibo en la mano, lo encontró esperándola en la acera.

—Gracias, Edward —le dijo casi sin voz, y el gélido viento de diciembre le heló las lágrimas.

—No me des más las gracias —contestó él, abrazándola—. Somos un equipo, Bella.

Ella asintió.

—Tengo la lista que preparamos —dijo él, sacándola del bolsillo—. ¿Quieres que hagamos ahora las compras?

—Sí. Además quiero algo especial para el bebé de Alice. Ah, y otra cosa más —le dijo—. Un regalo que quiero hacerle a mi madre, y creo que sé dónde encontrarlo.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos entonces de compra y luego comeremos en el hotel.

Edward condujo el carro cargado de paquetes de vuelta a casa, entre copos de nieve que flotaban a su alrededor. Una prístina capa blanca cubría la tierra alrededor de su casa, y los copos seguían cayendo en silencio, amortiguando cualquier sonido, contrastando vívidamente con las hojas que aún no habían terminado de caer.

—Qué hermosura —se sobrecogió Bella.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos y el crujir del carro parecían acrecentarse en aquel silencio absoluto.

—¿Puedes encender tú el fuego mientras yo guardo los caballos y les echo un poco de heno?

—Claro. Ayúdame a bajar, y yo meteré mientras en casa los paquetes.

Preparó una cena ligera, ya que habían comido mucho en el hotel, y Edward entró con unos cuantos arneses para reparar junto al fuego.

En las siguientes semanas, Bella utilizó las tardes para preparar sus regalos de Navidad para toda la familia.

Pero algo había empezado a molestarla, y no fue hasta un día en el que decidió ir a ver a Angela mientras las niñas estaban en el colegio cuando consiguió aclararlo.

Aquella misma noche, Edward estaba sentado a la mesa tomando una taza de café y revisando los libros de cuentas del establo mientras Bella recogía los platos y ponía unas judías a remojo para el día siguiente.

Le gustaba observar a Edward, compartir las horas de la tarde con él, y el hecho de que no tuvieran que estar hablando continuamente para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó.

—¿Mm?

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime.

—Supongo que preferirás mirarme cuando te lo diga.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se pasó las manos con nerviosismo por la falda.

—Sé que no llevamos casados mucho tiempo. Bueno, apenas son dos meses y que… que los dos disfrutamos mucho el uno con el otro.

Él enarcó una sola ceja.

—No sé qué te parecerá lo que voy a decirte…

—No lo sabremos hasta que no me lo digas.

—Sí, ya —carraspeó. Mejor sería estar más cerca, y se colocó junto a la mesa.

—Bella, ¿por qué tanto misterio? —le preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Es que es un secreto?

—No. Es que me he enterado hoy.

—¿En el pueblo? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Estoy embarazada.

**Hey! He vueltoooo! ¿Qué les parece la buena nueva? **

**Perdón por la demora! Pero estaba disfrutando un poco de mis vacaciones! **

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	16. Chapter 16

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**Para que no digan que las hago esperar tanto por nada.**

**DISFRUTEN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Quince

Ya. Lo había dicho. El silencio le atronaba los oídos, esperando su reacción.

Él la miró sin parpadear.

—No he tenido menstruación desde que nos casamos y esta mañana he ido a hablar con Angela, que me ha hecho unas cuantas preguntas. Luego he ido a ver al doctor Martin y él me ha confirmado que llevo un niño dentro de mí. ¿No te parece increíble?

Él dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—¿Te alegras?

—Por Dios, Bella —contestó él, levantándose de la silla y mirándola a los ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones y la abrazó—. ¡Claro que me alegro! —confirmó, levantándola en el aire. Bella se abrazó a él y dejó que la alegría le inundase el cuerpo, ya rebosante.

Edward la besó en los labios.

—Soy muy feliz. Te amo, Bella. ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre?

—Lo que no sé… ¿tú crees que seré capaz de cuidarlo como es debido? El médico me dijo que no tenía por qué tener problemas físicos. Me dijo que estoy sana y que todo es normal. Pero a lo mejor debería ver al médico de Fort Stanley.

—Yo estoy convencido de que eres una mujer sana y normal —le aseguró él con firmeza—, pero si quieres ver a otro médico, lo haremos. No tienes de qué preocuparte, porque serás perfectamente capaz de cuidar al niño. ¿Por qué no ibas a serlo? ¿Qué te he dicho yo cien veces?

—Lo sé, pero es que… estoy un poco asustada.

Él volvió a abrazarla.

—No hay de qué tener miedo. Estamos juntos, tú y yo. Nunca nos ha importado lo que pudiera decir la gente, o lo que pensaran. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y una vida juntos, de la que este bebé va a formar parte. Una parte maravillosa, por cierto, así que no permitas que nada lo estropee.

—Ay, Edward, a veces no me puedo creer que sea tan feliz, ni puedo imaginarme una vida mejor que la que tengo, y sin embargo, sigue mejorando y llenándose más cada día.

—Lo sé —contestó él en voz baja y llena de emoción—. Lo sé, Bella —acarició su mejilla con ternura, mirándola a los ojos como si fuese el más preciado regalo. Tenía tanto amor que dar y era increíblemente generoso con él. Iba a ser un padre maravilloso. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan afortunada?

Aun así, seguía teniendo sus dudas.

—He estado recordando todas las ocasiones en las que no me permitieron tener a Will en los brazos cuando era un bebé, como si no se atrevieran a confiármelo.

—Si algo he comprendido por ahora de tu padre y tu hermano —contestó Edward—es que eras tú su mayor preocupación. Si no te permitían tener al niño en brazos era porque se preocupaban por tu bienestar, y no el del bebé. Lo mismo que no confiaban en que yo fuese a cuidarte como es debido. Toda su preocupación era por ti.

—¡Pero es que nunca he tenido un bebé en los brazos!

—Sabrás cómo hacerlo cuando nazca. Bella, estoy tan orgulloso de ti… de los dos —se rio—. Pero sobre todo de ti. Eres una esposa perfecta, y serás una madre perfecta también.

—Eso espero —suspiró—. ¿Vamos a decírselo ya a la familia?

—¿Lo del niño? Pues claro. ¿O pretendías decirles que te había dado por comer dulce?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Soy tonta, ¿verdad?

—Sí que lo eres, pero te amo así.

Bella se quedó pensativa un instante.

—¿Crees que eso podría ser lo que le ocurre a mi madre? A lo mejor me quería tal como era y ahora no puede aceptarme —miró a Edward a los ojos—. ¿Seguirías queriéndome si cambiase?

Él le acarició los hombros.

—No todo se puede comprender —contestó—. Deberías dejar de intentarlo.

Tenía razón. Se preocupaba demasiado y le daba demasiadas vueltas al rechazo de su madre.

No podía volver a ser una niña, y si su madre no podía aceptarlo, tendría que seguir adelante con su vida sin ella. Pero cómo le dolía.

En los días siguientes, se concentró en imaginar todo lo bueno que quedaba por llegar, en querer a su marido y en planear la venida del bebé.

Esperaba la llegada de la Navidad como si fuese una niña pequeña. Cosió dos camisas nuevas de lino para Edward y le compró utensilios de escritura nuevos y tinta, y lo escondió todo en el fondo de uno de sus baúles, preguntándose si él tendría también algo escondido para ella.

El día de Nochebuena, dejó un sabroso estofado hirviendo lentamente en la cocina, se abrigó bien y con un par de botas de Edward que prácticamente perdía a cada paso clavadas en la nieve, lo acompañó a elegir un árbol en la colina de detrás de la casa.

El que eligieron era un poco grande, ya que no tenían adornos, pero a los dos les gustó la forma y el tamaño, así que lo colocaron en un rincón del salón y Bella frió maíz para ensartarlo en un hilo y hacer guirnaldas con él.

Comieron el estofado y pan recién hecho delante del fuego. Bella recogió después la cocina y volvió a su lado.

—Huele de maravilla —dijo ella, respirando hondo la fragancia de su primer árbol de Navidad—. El año que viene tendremos adornos.

—El año que viene, tendremos un hijo —contestó él con suavidad.

Aún le parecía casi un milagro, y se recostó en él con un suspiro.

—¿Qué nombre le pondremos? ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

— Anthony.

—Anthony. Me gusta.

—¿Y si es una niña?

—Mm… ¿Antonia?

—Luego la llamaría Anto.

Siguieron probando nombres hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que no sabían cómo llamarían a su hijo, pero que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirlo.

Bella fue a su baúl y volvió con los regalos que había envuelto para Edward, quien a su vez sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—El mío no es tan bonito —dijo, ya que estaba envuelto en un papel marrón con una fina cuerda.

Edward abrió el paquete de las camisas y las acarició sorprendido. Luego se levantó, se quitó la de franela que llevaba y se probó una de las nuevas.

—Nunca he tenido camisas tan bonitas. Gracias.

—De nada.

—Mañana me pondré una para la cena.

Bella le entregó el otro paquete. Era una pluma, tintero y papel.

—Gracias.

—Un hombre de negocios debe tener un buen papel en el que escribir a sus clientes.

—¿Quieres que les haga las facturas en este papel tan bueno?

Ella asintió.

—Queda muy profesional. Dentro de nada, incluso podremos ponerle membrete.

Él sonrió.

—Eso me gustaría.

—¿Abro el mío? —preguntó Bella.

—A menos que no quieras saber lo que es.

—¡Claro que quiero!

Tiró de la cuerda y quitó el papel. Dentro había una caja de terciopelo rojo rematado con cinta dorada. Al abrirlo, descubrió unos pendientes de safiro y una pulsera a juego sobre un fondo color marfil.

—Te queda de maravilla el azul. Por eso los elegí —se explicó él—. Creo que no tienes ningunos azules.

—No, no los tenía —bien pensado, no tenía más que unos pendientes de oro y las perlas que su padre le había regalado—. Mañana me pondré mi vestido azul.

Edward la besó en los labios y ella dejó su regalo a un lado para disfrutar de él. Ningún regalo podía ser tan maravilloso como el regalo de su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward le enseñó a calentar ladrillos en el horno. Luego los envolvió en una manta y los puso sobre el fondo del coche para mantenerle calientes los pies.

Una ligera nevada caía mientras avanzaban hacia Copper Creek, el asiento trasero del coche lleno de regalos y tartas hechas por Bella.

—Bella, me gustaría que pasásemos también por casa de mi tío Eleazar —le dijo Edward—. Estará solo este año.

—Por supuesto —accedió enseguida. Ojalá las cosas fuesen mejor entre sus familias. De ese modo, su tío Eleazar podría pasar la Navidad con ellos.

—¿Quién se lo va a decir?

No tuvo que aclarar a qué se refería.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace algo así. Siempre ha sido Jasper quien ha dado esa clase de noticias. A lo mejor es así como debe ser. O puede que sea simplemente porque es su familia. De todos modos, no creo que importe demasiado. A mi madre le va a dar un ataque lo diga quien lo diga —de pronto, tiró de la manga de su abrigo—. No podrán hacer nada, ¿verdad? No se les ocurrirá intentar llevarse al bebé.

—Bella, claro que no. El niño será nuestro hijo. Nadie va a pretender tal cosa.

—Tú no los conoces, Edward. ¡Ellos creen que no sirvo para nada!

—Ya no. Les has demostrado todo lo contrario. Vamos, deja de pensar ridiculeces.

—Tienes razón. Claro.

Soltó su manga y siguieron adelante.

Edward la dejó a ella y a toda la carga de paquetes y tartas en casa de sus padres y llevó el caballo y el coche al establo para protegerlos de la nevada. Luego volvió a pie.

Llamó a la puerta mientras se limpiaba las botas en el porche. Alice abrió la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó, y colgó su abrigo y su sombrero en el perchero—. Ya está todo el mundo aquí —dijo, conduciéndolo al salón.

Los Cullen ya estaban allí.

Un árbol enorme había sido decorado con adornos de cristal, perlas y plumas de colores, además de pequeñas velas que conferían a la habitación un velo dorado. Edward nunca había visto algo así y sintió vergüenza del árbol desnudo que adornaba su casa.

Renee parecía algo más hospitalaria. Sirvió chocolate a todo el mundo e incluso le dio a él una taza, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sobre un carrito de madera de cerezo había un servicio de plata lleno de té y de rollitos de canela.

—¡Mm! —exclamó Bella—. ¿Los ha hecho Angela? —preguntó, tras probar un bocado.

—Sí, ayer —contestó su madre.

Edward había reparado en la decoración navideña y en el elegante mobiliario. La plata, las sedas de los adornos, la charla sobre la cocinera de Renee… todo a lo que Bella había renunciado para casarse con él. Su sacrificio lo humillaba. Nunca podría hacer lo suficiente para demostrarle su gratitud.

—Yo he preparado unas tartas —dijo Bella.

El orgullo con que lo anunció le llegó al alma. Había progresado tanto en aquellos últimos meses que para no verlo había que estar ciego.

—¿De manzana? —preguntó su padre, enarcando una ceja.

Edward incluso lo hubiera besado por parecer regocijarse ante la posibilidad.

Su preciosa esposa asintió, y sus pendientes nuevos se balancearon.

—Aún no sé cómo hacerlas de otra clase.

—Bien por ti —dijo Alice—. Yo aún no sé cómo funciona el horno.

Jasper asintió con tanta convicción que le valió una mirada enojada de su mujer.

—¿Tienes ayuda? —le preguntó Edward a Alice. ¿Sería su mujer la única que no tenía cocinera y ama de llaves?

Ella asintió.

—No de la categoría de Angela, pero la señora Hopkins es eficiente y de confianza. Además, me ayuda también con Will, lo cual me va a ser muy útil cuando llegue el pequeño.

Edward no se atrevió a comunicarle la buena nueva a la familia de Bella. Si Alice tenía ayuda, ¿qué pensarían de que Bella tuviese que ocuparse de la casa, cuidar al niño y coser para colaborar con la economía doméstica? De pronto, tuvo la sensación de que no era el marido que Bella necesitaba, si no podía proporcionarle lo que se merecía.

Las mujeres se fueron a la cocina, dejándolo a él con el padre de Bella, su tío, su hermano y el pequeño Will. El niño estaba jugando con unos caballitos de madera que se había llevado de su casa… un regalo que había recibido aquella mañana. Jasper dispuso las fichas sobre un tablero de damas y le preguntó a su padre si quería jugar una partida.

Charlie declinó el ofrecimiento. Quería leer el periódico mientras las mujeres no estaban. Carlisle tampoco quiso jugar, y cerró los ojos.

Jasper miró entonces a Edward.

Edward miró el tablero.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres jugar? —le preguntó por fin.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, pero desde luego no podía rechazar el primer ofrecimiento de paz.

—Claro.

Se sentó frente a él.

—Tú mueves —dijo Jasper.

El juego avanzaba despacio. Edward no sabía si Jasper jugaba siempre con tanta intensidad o si es que no podía soportar la posibilidad de perder con él. Pero Edward había pasado muchas noches de invierno jugando con su tío delante del fuego, así que resultaba un buen contrincante. Los aromas de la cena les llegaban de vez en cuando, y la boca se le hacía agua.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Jasper lo estaba observando. Luego lo vio bajar la mirada hasta el labio e inconscientemente se tapó con un dedo la cicatriz.

—La cena está servida —anunció Rosalie desde la puerta. Bella estaba junto a su prima y miraba la partida con enorme sorpresa—. ¿Quién ha ganado? —le preguntó en voz baja a Edward cuando él le ofreció el brazo.

—Todavía nadie —contestó.

Toda la comida había sido dispuesta en una mesa de mármol, de modo que todos pudieron servirse libremente. Era un verdadero festín.

—¿Tomamos el postre más tarde? —sugirió Bella, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Jasper, Charlie y Carlisle se fueron al salón, pero Edward se quedó en la cocina para ayudar. Fregó una sartén y una tetera, salió a por leña y agua como hacía en su casa, y secó los platos que Bella había fregado.

Renee mantenía las distancias, pero lo observaba a hurtadillas. Esme le pidió que abriese uno de sus botes de conserva. Ella era la mujer de un ranchero, acostumbrada a hacer su propia colada y a cocinar ella misma para su familia. Pensando en ella, quizás Bella no encontrase tan terrible tener que arreglárselas sin ayuda.

Renee parecía querer secar la plata, así que Edward se excusó.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Edward —dijeron Esme y Rosalie, y Bella lo despidió agitando el paño de cocina.

—¿Te ayuda así siempre? —preguntaba Rosalie cuando él salió.

—¿Quieres terminar la partida? —le preguntó a Jasper, y su cuñado ocupó el lugar ante el tablero.

La partida seguía en tablas cuando las mujeres salieron de la cocina con una cafetera llena y lista para servir.

—¿Lo dejamos para más tarde o la declaramos en tablas? —preguntó Jasper, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Edward sabía que se estaba refiriendo a algo más que a la partida.

—Dejémoslo en tablas —contestó.

Algo brilló en el fondo de los ojos de Jasper, que asintió y colocó las fichas en sus posiciones originales. Se había saldado una vieja cuenta pendiente.

—¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos? —preguntó Bella, y Rosalie y ella se miraron, entusiasmadas.

Edward estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que hubiese sido capaz de hacer cosas tan bonitas en tan poco tiempo y para toda la familia. Su padre desenvolvió el paquete y examinó la camisa que le había confeccionado.

—Es preciosa —dijo—. ¿La han hecho en el este?

—La he hecho yo, papá.

—¿Cómo?

—Que la he hecho yo.

Boquiabierto, examinó los puños, el cuello, las delicadas puntadas.

—¿Por qué no sabía yo que eras capaz de algo así?

—Supongo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Ya sabes que solía bordar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de coser. Me resulta fácil y, además, es divertido.

—Es un regalo extraordinario —dijo su padre.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó, y los ojos le refulgían cuando miró a Edward, que le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta su padre de lo mucho que significaba para su hija aquel elogio?

Para Esme había elegido un frasco de perfume; para Rosalie, un par de guantes adornados con perlas y encaje, y para Carlisle, un libro sobre caballos que Edward había elegido.

Bella le había confeccionado a Jasper un chaleco y a Alice, una almohada adornada con encaje y una sábana de cuna. Para Will, habían elegido un tren de madera, que el niño arrastró por el suelo haciendo el ruido de una locomotora.

Renee lo observaba todo sin demasiado interés, con el paquete aún por abrir sobre el regazo.

—Aún no has abierto el tuyo, tía Renee —le recordó Rosalie.

Bella miró a su madre con esperanza y Edward contuvo la respiración.

Renee estudió el pesado paquete, e impertérrita lo abrió. Era una caja de madera.

Abrió el cierre y levantó la tapa. Dentro había dos filas de pequeños tubos de colores y varios pinceles de distintos tamaños.

Bella le entregó algo que había escondido tras el diván.

—Esto también, madre.

Quitó el papel. Eran lienzos en blanco.

—Son cosas para pintar —se sorprendió Rosalie.

—Tu tía pintaba hace años —explicó Carlisle.

Renee levantó la mirada. Sus ojos eran inescrutables.

—¿Te gusta, madre? —preguntó Bella, cuya vulnerabilidad rompía el corazón de Edward.

—¿Por qué me has comprado esto? —preguntó—. ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

—Lo he ganado trabajando —explicó, como si fuese algo obvio y la pregunta no fuese en realidad una grosería.

—¿Trabajando? —repitió su madre.

—Sí. Yo, yo coso para algunas señoras de la ciudad. Ahora tengo otra en Fort Stanley.

—Cuando antes has hablado de coser, creía que te referías a un trabajo de señorita, y no a alquilar tus manos como una vulgar costurera.

—No hay nada vergonzoso en el trabajo honrado —intervino Edward—. Yo estoy orgulloso de Bella.

Bella intentó desviar la conversación contestando a la pregunta anterior de su madre.

—Te he comprado todo esto porque me dijiste que antes te gustaba pintar. Pensé que a lo mejor querías volver a intentarlo.

Renee cerró la tapa de madera.

—Yo no vivo en un mundo de fantasías, Bella. He aprendido a aceptar mi vida tal y como es, y a dejar de desear cosas que no pueden ser.

Sus palabras silenciaron por completo la estancia. Nadie se movía. Nadie respiraba.

—Aun así, no comprendo por qué no puedes pintar —insistió Bella con suavidad—. Aunque lleves un tiempo sin hacerlo, podrías volver a empezar.

—Se necesitan clases para hacer algo que merezca la pena. Las técnicas hay que aprenderlas.

El padre de Bella se había quedado inmóvil y contemplaba a su esposa y su hija con expresión dolorida.

—Podrías hacerlo por diversión —dijo Bella.

—No todos centramos nuestra vida en la diversión —espetó su madre—. Algunos nos tomamos muy en serio nuestras responsabilidades.

La sonrisa alegre de Bella se apagó y miró a su madre, quien bajó la mirada. Luego dirigió sus ojos a Edward.

—Lo que es verdaderamente especial —dijo—, es que nuestras responsabilidades nos resulten divertidas porque hacemos lo que verdaderamente queremos hacer —dijo, sonriendo a su esposa.

—Yo estoy muy impresionada con tu costura —añadió Rosalie.

Bella le dedicó otra sonrisa medio empañada.

—Quedan más regalos por abrir —dijo Edward, intentando parecer desenfadado cuando lo que de verdad deseaba era meterle un zapato en la boca a Renee Swan—. Bella aún no ha abierto los suyos.

Bella los abrió. Le habían regalado unos guantes, un perfume, un juego de té y unos libros. Edward recibió una pipa y tabaco de parte de los Cullen y un cinturón y pañuelos de Alice y Jasper. Charlie les había comprado un espejo con forma oval y diseño florentino, lo mismo que a Jasper y Alice.

Rosalie les entregó una especie de platos, cada uno con la cabeza de un caballo y enmarcados en marfil.

—He pensado que quizás os gustaría adornar la chimenea, y los caballos me hacen pensar en vosotros.

—Son preciosos —dijo Edward—, y quedarán de maravilla sobre la chimenea.

Bella abrazó a su prima.

—Y es también —le susurró Rosalie al oído—, para que no te olvides de que el próximo hombre maravilloso que aparezca es mío.

Charlie alabó largamente las tartas de Bella, casi como si quisiera compensarla por la frialdad de su madre.

Se sentaron con el estómago lleno y el aire impregnado de olor a café, canela y abeto, y Edward tomó la decisión de compartir la buena nueva con el resto de la familia. Además, cuanto antes, mejor.

—Bella y yo tenemos algo que deciros —anunció.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó a ella, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a él.

Parecía insegura, y tardó un momento en darle la mano y asentir.

—Vamos a tener un hijo —dijo ella sin más preámbulos.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

—Somos muy felices por ello —añadió—. He ido a ver al médico y me ha confirmado que no hay por qué temer que no pueda tener un bebé saludable.

Renee se tapó la boca con una mano.

—¿A qué médico has consultado? —preguntó su padre, que parecía haber perdido el habla momentáneamente.

—Al doctor Martin.

—Quizás deberías consultar a algún otro médico del…

—A mí el doctor Martin me cuidó de maravilla —intervino Alice—. Me ayudó a dar a luz a Will, y me ayudará a traer al mundo a este —añadió, poniéndose una mano en el vientre.

—Tus bebés siempre han sido normales —replicó Renee—, ¡pero estamos hablando de un hijo de Bella!

Bella se incorporó como golpeada por un rayo.

—¡El mío también será un bebé normal! —gritó, enfrentándose con su madre—. ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir una crueldad semejante, y no intentes destrozarme también este momento!

Edward se acercó a ella y apoyó la mano en su hombro. Estaba temblando de ira.

—Tranquilízate, Bella, cariño —le dijo con suavidad.

—Renee, no tienes por qué decirle algo así a Bella —advirtió Charlie.

Will, asustado, se agarró a la pierna de su padre.

—¿Bella llora? —preguntó, asustado.

—Bella está bien —le contestó Jasper, sentándolo en su regazo—. Bella va a traerte un primito para que juegue contigo.

Bella se volvió a mirar a su hermano y Edward sintió que su tensión se relajaba, y con la mirada le dio gracias a su cuñado por su apoyo.

Alice tocó el brazo de su marido como si acabase de justificar la confianza que había puesto en él.

Renee se levantó, apartó con el pie la caja de pinturas, se pasó la mano por la falda y salió de la sala con la barbilla bien alta.

La tensión pareció marcharse con ella, sobre todo porque Jasper parecía haber adoptado el papel de aliado suyo. Edward no se iba a dejar engañar por aquel apoyo, pero al menos había mostrado compasión para con los sentimientos de su hermana, y se lo agradecía.

Rosalie se acercó a su prima y Edward retiró la mano para que pudieran abrazarse. Bella necesitaba el consuelo y el apoyo de las mujeres de la familia más que nunca. Rosalie acarició la mejilla de su prima y Edward se sorprendió ante la ternura y el amor que ambas se profesaban. Nunca había visto semejante muestra de afecto y no tuvo más remedio que preguntarse cómo la madre de Bella podía apartarse deliberadamente de unas personas que tenían tanto amor que dar.

Un momento después, Rosalie se levantó y ayudó a Alice a recoger lo que quedaba, y Jasper se acercó a su hermana.

—Tu hijo está bien, Bella, y todos lo sabemos —le dijo con un sorprendente afecto—, y tú vas a ser una madre maravillosa. Lo único que pasa es que todo esto es muy nuevo y a veces hace falta que pase un tiempo para acostumbrarse. Eres una persona completamente distinta a la Bella que yo conocía.

—Sigo siendo yo, Jaspy —contestó—. Sigo siendo la misma, con la única diferencia de que he conseguido madurar y vivir… vivir de verdad por primera vez. ¿Por qué mamá no puede aceptarlo?

—No lo sé. Puede que piense que ya no la necesitas, y que esté celosa de la nueva vida que llevas sin ella. Tú has sido toda su vida durante un montón de años.

—Quizás, pero ¿por qué no quiere comprender que yo no quiero una vida sin ella? Quien me está dejando fuera es ella, no yo.

—No lo sé —suspiró, frustrado por no poder contestar aquellas preguntas. Bella seguía siendo el centro de la familia.

Jasper se levantó, miró brevemente a Edward y salió.

Charlie y Carlisle habían tomado asiento frente a la mesa de las damas y Will se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

—Quiero marcharme —le dijo Bella a su marido.

Él sonrió intentando animarla.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Sólo quiero irme a casa.

—Voy a buscar el coche. Tengo que dar de comer y de beber a los animales, así que tardaré un rato. ¿Te importa?

—No. Veré la partida mientras tanto. Son muy buenos jugadores.

Renee se había encerrado en su habitación, así que Bella se despidió del resto de la familia. Su padre se puso el abrigo y llevó a Bella en brazos hasta el coche y Edward, entendiendo su necesidad de cuidar de su hija de vez en cuando, le dejó hacer.

—Gracias por la camisa, Bella —le dijo, despidiéndose desde la curva.

—¡Gracias a ti por el espejo! —le contestó.

Edward puso el caballo al trote, y Bella se acurrucó a su lado.

—Has impresionado a todos con tu costura —le dijo.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Su pequeña Bella puede coser camisas, hacer tartas… y tener un hijo. No es de extrañar que necesiten un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Ella se sonrió.

—Vamos a ver a tu tío Eleazar. Espero que la camisa le esté bien.

El rancho de Eleazar era obviamente la casa de un hombre soltero, amueblada únicamente con fines prácticos. Bella le había guardado una tarta, y él se lo agradeció. La enorme sorpresa que le causó la camisa fue un verdadero placer, y los felicitó a ambos por el embarazo.

—Yo no tengo hijos, así que sería estupendo tener a unos cuantos Masen por aquí —le dijo a Bella.

Bella se alegró de haber pasado a verlo, pero estaba deseosa de llegar a casa, así que le agradeció a Edward que se despidiese pronto.

Una vez allí, la llevó en brazos a la casa, metió todos los regalos y llevó el coche al granero. Cuando volvió, Bella había encendido el fuego y colocado los dos cuadros de caballos sobre la chimenea, junto a la caja de terciopelo en que venían sus joyas. Edward colgó el abrigo y el sombrero y miró con tristeza el árbol, que carecía de velas, perlas o bolas de cristal.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo Bella, que estaba sentada junto al fuego.

—Es sólo un árbol —dijo—. El de tus padres es más bonito.

—Tenía más adornos, pero no era más bonito. Seguramente lo decoró Angela, como parte de sus tareas. Pero nadie lo está disfrutando como nosotros. Nadie lo quiere como nosotros al nuestro.

No pudo sino complacerse en lo que disfrutaba con las cosas sencillas, con las tareas rutinarias y con las más exiguas posesiones. Bella lo volvía todo nuevo y hermoso por la forma en que disfrutaba de la vida y de los placeres más humildes.

Y con el niño en camino, la vida sólo podía mejorar. Habían pasado los momentos de prueba que les había interpuesto su familia mostrándoles que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, y poco a poco habían quedado derrotados por el entusiasmo y la felicidad de Bella. Charlie había cambiado de actitud, e incluso Jasper les había prestado su apoyo.

Nada podía interponerse ahora en su felicidad.

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR**

**AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE**

**CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**Para que no digan que las hago esperar tanto por nada.**

**DISFRUTEN**

**A leer...**

Capítulo Dieciséis

Edward había ido perdiendo peso durante el invierno, a pesar de que Bella le daba bien de comer. Pero claro, es que siempre estaba trabajando: cortando leña, herrando a los animales o rompiendo el hielo de los pilones… entre el establo y la casa, apenas descansaba. Parte de su trabajo consistía en hacer que todo fuese más fácil para ella, y le preocupaba ser una carga. Él estaba más delgado y musculoso, y ella más gorda y perezosa.

A veces se encontraba tan cansada que se ponía a coser y se despertaba una hora después, la tela arrugada y olvidada en el regazo. Otras veces hacía el propósito de terminar esta o aquella tarea, y terminaba sentada en su silla frente al fuego y bajo la manta. Edward le había hecho un catre para que se tumbase a descansar en cuanto se sintiera fatigada, y eso era casi siempre. O al menos así le pareció a ella durante los meses del invierno.

La primavera llegó y con ella una nueva inyección de energía y vitalidad. En abril empezó el deshielo y el agua comenzó a correr montaña abajo, derramándose por las cortadas y las vegas y volviéndolo todo verde. Era la época de los partos de las yeguas y Edward parecía estar siempre con los caballos.

Bella había confeccionado todo un guardarropa de faldones, gorros y sábanas para el bebé, que luego había planchado primorosamente antes de guardarlo todo entre pétalos de rosa secos en un baúl.

Edward compró una cuna y se la llevó una noche a casa. Ella se sentó en su silla y rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, arrodillándose preocupado frente a ella.

—Estás tan cansado —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla—. Y yo estoy tan… gorda.

Él se rio.

—No estás gorda. Estás embarazada, que no es lo mismo.

—Pero es que me encuentro más torpe que nunca. Has tenido que darte cuenta.

—Pues no. Estás preciosa.

Ella sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Ha sido un invierno duro, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos pagado nuestras letras todos los meses, no hemos perdido un solo animal y vamos a tener potros que vender este verano. Yo sabía que al principio no iba a ser fácil. Los dos lo sabíamos.

Ella suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Me estoy comportando como una idiota.

Edward la besó.

—Necesito un baño. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a calentar un poco de agua?

Bella lo ayudó a bañarse echándole agua caliente por encima en la bañera de cobre colocada en la cocina. Luego enjabonó una manopla y lo frotó y acarició con la disculpa de lavarlo. Terminó también ella sin ropa, temblando mientras él la secaba frente al fuego.

—Eres preciosa, Bella —dijo, acariciando su vientre dilatado, sus pechos tan sensibles, acariciándolos con la mano y con la lengua tan espléndidamente que se olvidó de sus dudas.

Preparó una cena sencilla de carne, pan y queso que comieron frente al fuego, ella en su silla, Edward a sus pies. Luego él la sorprendió con unas naranjas que un cliente suyo le había regalado aquella mañana, y ningún otro postre le había sabido jamás tan dulce.

Durmieron abrazados, con el mundo a raya, fuera de las paredes de su casa.

Llegaron después las lluvias de primavera, inundando las tierras ya verdes y húmedas, y una tarde el cielo se tornó tan oscuro que Bella tuvo que encender las lámparas y atizar el fuego. Tenía un libro de cocina abierto sobre la mesa y estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de unos rollitos de pasta. Vagamente había reparado en que los caballos parecían inquietos en el establo. Edward siempre les dejaba la puerta de vaivén abierta para que pudieran refugiarse dentro durante el calor o la lluvia del día, así que no les prestó mucha atención.

Un estruendo ensordecedor la asustó de tal modo que la masa que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo y tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla. Los caballos relincharon estridentes.

Descolgó una chaqueta de la percha, abrió la puerta e intentó vislumbrar qué ocurría más allá de la cortina de lluvia. De una esquina del corral partía una nube de humo oscuro que ascendía a pesar del agua. Los caballos relinchaban y pateaban el suelo asustados.

Un rayo golpeó de nuevo describiendo un arco roto y fue a alcanzar un árbol de la colina antes de desaparecer en la atmósfera. El corazón se le disparó. Los caballos, aterrorizados, relinchaban y se amontonaban presas del pánico. Uno de los potros cayó y el suelo estaba tan embarrado que casi no conseguía ponerse de pie.

Bella echó a andar hacia el corral intentando darse prisa, pero con cuidado para no resbalar en el barro. Entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda para avanzar hacia el granero pegada a la valla. Si abría la puerta, quizás entraran y dejasen de patearse los unos a los otros.

El barro del interior del corral era más pegajoso, pisoteado como estaba por los cascos de los animales y necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para levantar un pie tras otro. Llegó a la puerta y empujando con todas sus fuerzas, la abrió y se quedó apoyada en ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo, mientras los caballos seguían cabrilleando y pateando el suelo, aterrados. De pronto percibió un movimiento en la parte más exterior del bosque y fijó su atención en aquellas criaturas con aspecto de perros que acechaban y se retiraban como asediando a los caballos. ¡Lobos!

Si pudiera conseguir que uno de los caballos entrase, los demás lo seguirían. Agarrada a la valla como apoyo, además de por seguridad, se fue acercando poco a poco, a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo contaba.

—Vamos, chico, ven —le dijo a Wrangler, extendiendo un brazo hacia él. El animal echó las orejas hacia atrás y se quedó donde estaba, temblando como una hoja.

Wrangler estaba acostumbrado a ella, y era dócil, de modo que si conseguía agarrarlo por la cabezada, la seguiría.

Se soltó de la valla y avanzó sobre el barro para alcanzarlo. Por fin agarró su cabezada y el animal la siguió hacia el granero, tal y como sabía que haría.

—Buen chico, Wrangler. Tranquilo. Diles a los otros que te sigan, ¿quieres? Dentro del granero nos os pasará nada.

Cuando ya llegaba a la puerta, oyó el ruido de los cascos de los otros caballos hundirse y salir del barro a su espalda. Uno de ellos entró a toda velocidad en el granero. Los demás lo seguirían. Los iría guardando en sus cuadras hasta que estuviese segura de que los lobos se habían ido. No tenía ni idea de si eran peligrosos para las personas, pero no iba a correr riesgos.

Un relámpago partió en dos el cielo y lo que la rodeaba quedó iluminado de un blanco glacial.

Los caballos relincharon y salieron disparados. Wrangler se escurrió y se soltó de su mano. En un segundo se encontró aplastada por los animales contra la puerta e instintivamente adoptó la posición fetal en el suelo.

Los cascos de los caballos volaban y el barro salpicaba por todas partes. Bella se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y soportó el torbellino de patas y cascos. Al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta de que el corral estaba vacío y como pudo, se puso de pie y empujó la pesada puerta para que se cerrase y los caballos quedaran dentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Edward en llegar?

Un dolor intenso le agarrotó el vientre y cayó de rodillas con un gemido sobre el barro y la paja. El olor a caballo, heno y sangre era intenso. Cerró los ojos y sucumbió a la oscuridad.

Edward nunca podría saber si había hecho lo correcto. Quizás si la hubiese metido primero en casa y la hubiese hecho entrar en calor, el bebé habría podido sobrevivir. Pero cuando la encontró tirada en el suelo del granero en aquel horrendo charco de sangre, su primer impulso fue llevarla a casa del médico. En cuestión de segundos enganchó un coche, puso las mantas de los caballos en el asiento y la llevó al pueblo como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera.

—Lo siento —dijo el doctor Martin, remangado y con las gafas en lo alto de la cabeza—. El bebé no ha sobrevivido.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, ignorando el intenso dolor que le había causado saber la muerte de su hijo—. ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Bien. La hemorragia ha cesado. Está muy magullada, pero no tiene nada roto.

—A lo mejor no debería haberla movido. A lo mejor debería haberla metido en casa para intentar detener yo mismo la hemorragia —se lamentó, hundiendo las manos en el pelo.

—No podemos saber si eso habría sido mejor —contestó el médico—. En cualquier caso, le has salvado la vida trayéndola aquí. Eso es seguro. De todos modos, creo que el bebé no hubiera tenido muchas posibilidades de seguir adelante después de algo así.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo un momento.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Le he dado un anestésico, así que no estará muy despierta. Por ahora, es lo mejor.

Edward entró en la pequeña habitación en la que su mujer descansaba sobre sábanas blancas, el pelo suelto y enredado, tan pálida como la misma muerte. El corazón se le encogió al verla así.

—Bella —dijo, sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos y al reconocerlo, la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Edward —susurró.

—Estoy aquí.

Se llevó su mano a la mejilla surcada por las lágrimas y la apretó contra él mientras que un dolor insoportable se le hundía en los huesos. Hubiera querido gritar, aullar, aventar su rabia ante aquella injusticia. La garganta le dolía de contener las lágrimas. Imaginó el miedo de Bella, el pavor, y se preguntó por enésima vez qué habría ocurrido. Había dejado bien cerrada la puerta del corral y como se imaginaba que los caballos estarían asustados por la tormenta, había vuelto a casa a verlos.

Y menos mal que lo había hecho, porque es cuando la había encontrado a ella tirada en el suelo.

Bella se quedó dormida y él le dio gracias a Dios por aquella pequeña bondad. Al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a la pérdida estando su cuerpo tan débil y maltrecho.

Bella se despertó y miró al techo. Sentía tanto dolor por todo el cuerpo que no quiso moverse. Notó algo diferente. Algo que no iba bien. Se puso la mano en el vientre y sólo encontró carne blanda bajo la sábana. Inmediatamente lo supo. El dolor físico era sólo un grado de la agonía que le partió el corazón como si alguien le hubiese clavado un cuchillo en él.

Al oírla gemir, Edward saltó de su silla para arrodillarse, apartarle la mano del vientre y llevársela a los labios para besarla.

Entre lágrimas, la vio quedarse inmóvil. No podía mirarla a los ojos, lo mismo que ella tampoco podía soportar su dolor. No podía soportar la consciencia de que le había fallado y de que era responsable del dolor que estaba sintiendo un hombre que se merecía algo mucho mejor.

—Bella, lo siento muchísimo —dijo con la voz rota.

Ella lloró hasta que las lágrimas la dejaron exhausta. El doctor Martin entró y le dio a beber unos polvos disueltos en agua templada. Bella volvió a quedarse dormida y cuando despertó, Edward no se había movido de su lado.

—He visto donde cayó el rayo en el corral dijo.

—Había lobos —dijo ella, extrañamente serena.

—¿Lobos también?

—Casi había conseguido que Wrangler entrase en el establo, pero hubo otro relámpago y los demás se asustaron. Uno de ellos debió empujarlo contra mí.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo con voz ahogada—. Siento no haber estado a tu lado.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—El mismo. Sólo has dormido unas cuantas horas.

Hubiera querido decirle que lo sentía, pero era más cobarde que él. Admitir que le había fallado le resultaba demasiado duro.

—¿Qué era el bebé, Edward? —tuvo que preguntar—. ¿Has llegado a verlo?

Él tragó saliva y asintió.

—Un niño.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo he enterrado en nuestra tierra mientras tú descansabas. Lo envolví en una de las sábanas que le habías hecho, y lo llamé John en mis oraciones. ¿Te parece bien?

Las lágrimas rodaron hasta humedecerle el pelo.

—Sí.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Cerró los ojos y le oyó suspirar.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, se oyeron voces fuera de la habitación. Edward levantó la cabeza de la cama y escuchó.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los padres de Bella. Su madre se cubrió la boca con la mano y al acercarse a la cama, se echó a llorar. Edward se hizo a un lado.

—Bella —balbució su padre, tomándole la mano—. Cuánto lo siento, hija mía.

—Estamos aquí, cariño —dijo su madre, acariciándole la frente con una mano fría.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había salido de la habitación y entonces miró a su madre.

—Tenías razón, madre. Lo he desilusionado.

Tras su visita, Bella le dijo al médico que no quería volver a ver a su marido.

—Pero él quiere estar contigo —arguyó.

—Pero yo no quiero verlo.

—Te necesita. Darle la espalda no te hará ningún bien.

—¡No quiero verlo! —insistió con vehemencia.

El doctor Martin la miró un momento en silencio.

—Está bien —dijo por fin y salió de la habitación.

Descansó durante días en la clínica, sin interés por nada ni por nadie, sólo comiendo porque no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a ello. Nunca había sido digna de las expectativas que Edward se había creado. Perder al bebé era prueba más que suficiente.

Era fácil dejarse arrastrar a la rutina de una inválida, a no tener que tomar decisiones y a permitir que fuese su madre quien le organizara la vida. Renee se mostraba más atenta y cariñosa que nunca, satisfecha por volver a tenerla a su cargo, pero en alguna ocasión, Bella la vio mirándola con una enorme tristeza.

No quería enfrentarse a Edward. No quería ver su desilusión o el dolor que sabía que debía estar sintiendo.

Cuando por fin estuvo preparada para ser trasladada, le dijo a su madre:

—Quiero volver a casa.

Su padre fue a buscarla con uno de los coches de Edward, y Jasper dejó el trabajo para ir a ayudarla.

Jasper fue quien la llevó a la casa de los Swan, a su antigua habitación y la dejó sobre la cama que su madre había preparado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

—¿Qué quieres que pase?

—Que te necesita. Tú nos tienes a nosotros para consolarte, pero él no tiene a nadie.

—Me resulta curioso que de golpe pienses en los sentimientos de Edward —replicó—. Saldrá adelante perfectamente sin mí. Estará mejor así. He sido una carga para él desde el día en que nos conocimos. No tienes más que mirarlo. Está delgado y cansado, y ha trabajado hasta la extenuación porque yo no he podido cargar con mi parte. Y ahora ha perdido a su hijo por mi culpa.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es. Estoy cansada, Jasper. Déjame descansar, por favor.

Jasper salió despacio de la habitación intercambiando una mirada con su madre en la puerta.

Una honda sensación de pérdida y de culpa la envolvió como un chal. Bella miró las delicadas muñecas de porcelana que se alineaban en la ventana y se atrevió aún a mirar la silla de ruedas, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Estaba de nuevo donde había empezado… donde debía estar.

Charlie devolvió el coche con expresión angustiada y triste.

—Nos ha pedido que la llevemos a casa. Está en su cama.

Edward había hablado con el médico aquella mañana y él le había comunicado la terrible noticia: Bella no quería volver a casa con él. Su primera intensión había sido la de entrar en la habitación y enfrentarse a ella, pero el médico le había advertido que no debía hacerlo por lo delicado de su estado.

Así que había vuelto al establo para liberar su frustración en la forja, golpeando y golpeando.

Pero en aquel momento, no supo qué decirle al padre de Bella.

—Gracias —fue lo único que supo decir.

—Estoy seguro de que necesita un poco de tiempo —añadió Charlie.

—Sí —pero ¿por qué no lo necesitaba? ¿Es que lo culpaba de lo ocurrido? ¿Es que todo el mundo lo culpaba?—. Pensé que sería capaz de cuidar de ella —dijo en voz baja.

—Y lo has hecho.

—No. Los lobos. Tendría que haber sabido usar un arma y yo no le había enseñado a hacerlo —miró a las montañas—. Pensó que los caballos eran más importantes que su propia seguridad.

—Puede que simplemente necesite algo de tiempo —insistió Charlie, como si también quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

Edward quería creerlo. En los días y las noches que siguieron, intentó creerlo, intentó comprender por qué necesitaba alejarse de él durante un tiempo, por qué su corazón no deseaba compartirlo todo con él como era su propio deseo.

Tras varias noches de estar sentado junto al fuego mirando sin ver hasta el amanecer los alfileres y las agujas clavados en el brazo de su silla y la cuna vacía, recogió sus cosas, ató juntos a los caballos y se trasladó con ellos al establo. Allí había menos recuerdos.

Aunque también allí las noches resultaron ser interminables y estar llenas de lamentos y llanto.

El jueves por la mañana decidió ir a verla, y la encontró sentada en el porche al sol, con un chal sobre los hombros. Estaba en su silla de ruedas y verla allí postrada fue como si le propinaran un golpe en el pecho. ¿Habría ocurrido algo a resultas del accidente que no habían querido decirle?

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna? ¿Es que te has roto algo?

Ella levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos verdes grisáceos lo estudiaron brevemente.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa.

—No, no lo sé. Dímelo.

—¿Aparte de haber perdido a tu hijo, quieres decir?

Sus palabras le produjeron una inquietante frialdad.

—Era nuestro hijo, Bella.

El dolor le desfiguró el rostro, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—Sí. Ya sabes cuál es mi situación. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás en esa maldita silla!

—Es donde debo estar —replicó sin más.

—¿Has andado estos días? —le preguntó, sabiendo que ella no sólo se refería a la silla con su respuesta.

—No.

—Te vendría bien hacer ejercicio.

—Ya no importa.

Contempló la delicada curva de sus mejillas, su piel de porcelana, los rizos que adornaban sus sienes y deseó acariciarla. La echaba tanto de menos que podía percibir su sabor y su olor con tan solo pensar en ella.

—Te echo mucho de menos.

Ella apartó la mirada de él. Tenía razón en culparlo de lo ocurrido. Era más infeliz que antes de que empezasen a verse a escondidas. La quería más que a la vida misma, pero la amaba con egoísmo, intentando que fuese como los demás. Si la hubiese dejado en paz, no habría tenido que pasar por todo aquello. Había sido él quien la había convencido de que se olvidase de aquella silla y saliera al mundo.

Y por haberlo hecho, por haber confiado en él, la había sacado de un entorno seguro y protegido y había permitido que sufriera de aquel modo terrible. Tendría justificación que todos lo odiasen. Él ya se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Bella —le dijo con dulzura—. Haré lo que pueda por compensarte, y si es lo que te hace feliz, me alejaré de ti.

Ella asintió.

Quizás fuese mejor así. Quizás estuviera mejor en aquella casa, con su familia. Seguramente había sido una locura pensar que él podía ser todo lo que necesitaba.

Renee abrió la puerta de persiana y apareció con una bandeja en la que llevaba una tetera y tazas. Al verlo se detuvo un instante, pero luego pasó sin mirarlo.

—Aquí tienes el té, cariño —le dijo a su hija—. ¿Estás bien aquí al sol?

Bella asintió y Renee le sirvió una taza.

Bella la aceptó, y ambas siguieron comportándose como si Edward no estuviera allí. Con un dolor ácido en la garganta y en el corazón, se retiró de la escena, dejando a Renee ocupándose de su hija, encomendando a los Swan el cuidado de su esposa.

Montó a lomos del caballo que había dejado atado a la puerta y se alejó. Volvía a ser un extraño.

Ya no tendría una mujer junto a quien acudir cada noche, ni hijo al que enseñar a montar y que heredase aquello por lo que tanto estaba trabajando. Pero siguió trabajando, porque era lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Quieres tenerla en brazos, Bella? —le preguntó Alice.

Su cuñada se acercó a ella con un rollito envuelto en franela rosa. Le habían comunicado el nacimiento de Elizabeth un mes antes, y se había interesado por el estado de Alice y su recuperación. Llevaba semanas sin salir de casa, de modo que no había ido a ver a la recién nacida a casa de Jasper, ni había asistido a su nacimiento. Aquella era la primera vez que veía a su sobrina.

La niña tenía el pelo negro y abundante y un rostro delicado y muy redondo. Llevaba los puños apretados junto a la cara y, de pronto, abrió los ojos. Bella se preguntó de qué color habría tenido el pelo su hijo, y si sus ojos habrían sido verdes o azules. Podría habérselo preguntado a Edward.

—No, no quiero —contestó, con el corazón encogido.

Alice la sostuvo de modo que pudiera verla y percibir su olor a leche materna. Bella sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Aquella niña era un milagro, una persona en miniatura, perfecta en todos los sentidos, con uñas translúcidas, pestañas tupidas, nudillos arrugados y orejas como pequeñas conchas.

Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Alice llenos de compasión y cargados de lágrimas.

—Lo siento muchísimo —le dijo en voz baja—. Hemos llevado flores a la tumba del pequeño John. Está en un sitio precioso, y alguien ha plantado nomeolvides alrededor.

«Edward», pensó Bella. Ni siquiera había tenido el coraje suficiente para ir a ver la tumba de su hijo.

—Podrás tener más hijos —le dijo Alice.

Bella contestó que no con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. A través de la ventana del salón se veía a Jasper jugando con su hijo.

—No.

Dos meses no eran tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello. Dos años o dos décadas tampoco bastarían.

Rosalie también intentó hablar con ella, sacarla de su concha protectora, pero Bella siguió encerrada en sí misma y en silencio. A través del cristal de la ventana, vio cómo la familia se reunía en el césped sembrado de aquel año para disponer los aros del criquet para la primera partida del año. La vida seguía, pensó. Seguía, pero sin ella.

Después de la cena, Jasper hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, la sacó al porche y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir sintiendo lástima por ti misma? —le preguntó.

Ella decidió no contestar y dejó vagar la mirada hacia las montañas.

—La única persona feliz con todo esto es mamá, porque ha recuperado a su hija inválida —dijo—. ¿Es que eso no te dice nada?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Debería haberle hecho caso desde el principio y nada de todo esto habría ocurrido.

—¿Es que piensas que nadie antes que tú ha perdido un hijo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es que crees que sólo las tullidas indefensas tiene accidentes?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que te ha pasado a ti, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

—No. Yo no fui lo bastante rápida, ni lo bastante fuerte, sino una carga. Se merece a alguien con dos piernas que funcionen —miró al jardín y vio a su prima correr tras la bola de madera—. Se merece a alguien que pueda compartir con él el trabajo y no una carga como yo… se merece a alguien como Rosalie.

Jaspy guardó silencio un instante.

—Pero a quien quiere es a ti.

—Pero yo he sido quien ha perdido a su hijo, ¿no? ¡Es muy triste que me quiera precisamente a mí! Se merece algo mejor. Él me lo dio todo: amor, ternura, esperanza… es tan bueno, tan maravilloso, que duele —se llevó una mano al corazón—. Y lo primero que me confió, lo perdí.

—No era lo primero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo primero que te confió fue su corazón.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Edward le había entregado su corazón. Completamente. Sin reservas. La había querido más de lo que ella se había atrevido a soñar.

—No soy capaz de enfrentarme a él —susurró—. Estoy tan avergonzada por haberle fallado.

—Somos nosotros los culpables de todo esto —dijo su hermano, disgustado—. Yo tanto como los demás. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratándote como mamá que me había convencido de que no podías hacer absolutamente nada por ti misma. Pero me equivocaba. Ahora estoy seguro. Esta no eres tú, sentada en esta silla, como una inválida. Eres una mujer capaz y con talento. Lo que te ha pasado podría haberle ocurrido a cualquier mujer… podría haberle ocurrido a Alice si hubiera estado en la misma situación.

—Pero no lo ha estado. Ella no ha intentado ser la mujer de un herrero.

—No te quepa duda de que, si se hubiese enamorado de un herrero, lo habría hecho. La única diferencia es que su marido es banquero.

Bella pensó durante largo tiempo en aquellas palabras. Si Alice se hubiera enamorado de un ranchero, un minero o un leñador, se habría lanzado sin dudarlo a esa clase de vida, igual que había hecho ella.

—¿De verdad crees lo que me estás diciendo, Jaspy? ¿De verdad piensas que ha sido un accidente que podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y pienso que Edward se culpa a sí mismo igual que te culpas tú. Le dijo a papá que la culpa era suya por haberte apartado de un entorno seguro y haberte arrastrado a esta situación.

—Es propio de él asumir la culpa con tal de librarme a mí.

—Está sufriendo, Bella. Él también sufre. Piensa en ello.

—Ya lo he hecho, y he llegado a la conclusión de que está mejor sin mí.

—Claro. Quieres dejarlo sufrir solo. Que pague por los dos. Pobre Bella —dijo, levantándose—. Pobre e indefensa Bella.

Y se alejó.

Sus palabras le escocían. Y no pudo olvidarse de ellas en los días que siguieron. Sola en su habitación una tarde, decidió examinar con serenidad la situación. Llevaba meses sintiendo lástima por sí misma, echándose la culpa de algo que no podía haberse evitado, y al hacerlo estaba dándole la espalda a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado caer en aquel pozo de compasión? Edward había perdido un hijo, y además ella le había dado la espalda.

«Claro. Quieres dejarle sufrir solo. Que pague por los dos».

Había enterrado a su hijo solo. Había envuelto a aquel infante menudo y sin vida en una sábana bordada por las manos de su esposa, había cavado una tumba, pronunciado una oración y llorado en soledad.

Bella se dejó caer de la silla al suelo y lloró su dolor, su vergüenza y su arrepentimiento. ¿Desde cuándo se había transformado en aquella traidora indigna que había dejado que su marido cargase con aquella carga él solo?

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo!**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	18. Chapter 18

TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR

AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN

ADAPTADORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE

CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878

PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

No les avise antes, pero este es el final, disculpen mi demora y espero que disfruten del capitulo. Si quieren que suba el epílogo mañana me avisan, lo subiré cuando tenga preparada mi nueva historia.

Nos vemos en La conveniencia de amar

Ahora si: A leer!

Besos

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Se secó las manos y la cara con un trapo.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte —ahora que ya estaba allí, no sabía qué decirle. Estaba cubierto de sudor y hollín, pero su imagen le era tan familiar, tan querida, que deseó acercarse a él y abrazarlo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Y la casa?

Se sentía como una estúpida.

—Llevo un tiempo sin ir por allí. Varias semanas.

No lo sabía.

—¿Y dónde has estado viviendo? ¿Aquí?

Se secó el sudor del pelo, que se le quedó de punta, como esquirlas de ébano.

—Es más fácil para mí.

—Ah. ¿Es que… quieres volver a vivir aquí?

«Conmigo», es lo que quería decir. «¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?»

—Quizás sea mejor así —dijo—. Pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera. No puedo borrar lo que ocurrió… pero sí puedo asegurarme de que estés a salvo. Quiero colaborar en tus cuidados… voy a enviar dinero.

—No necesito tu dinero.

«¡Te necesito a ti!»

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Lo enviaré de todos modos. Eres responsabilidad mía.

—¿A eso he quedado reducida? ¿A una responsabilidad?

«¿Es que ya no soy tu esposa, ni tu amante?»

—No.

Se miraron el uno al otro. El calor de la forja había empezado a traspasarle la ropa.

—Es culpa mía que tuvieras el accidente —dijo él—. Porque yo estaba decidido a hacer que las cosas funcionasen a mi manera. He sido un estúpido. Te presioné demasiado.

¿Que la había presionado demasiado? ¿O es que esperaba que fuese alguien que había resultado no poder ser? Incluso podía ser que se considerara un estúpido por haberla querido.

—Así que lo sientes —repitió—. Sientes haberte casado conmigo.

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí deseando poder echar a correr con un mínimo de dignidad, deseando no humillarse a cada paso del camino.

—¡Bella!

Ella siguió avanzando con el corazón destrozado. Rosalie salió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha pisado, Bella?

—Nada —contestó, deseando llorar pero no queriendo hacerlo allí—. Ayúdame a subir al carro y sácame de aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Su prima obedeció tan rápido como le fue posible y movió las riendas sobre el lomo de los caballos.

Bella no miró hacia atrás.

Nada era lo mismo que había sido antes de Edward. Ya no se sentía satisfecha con ser la hija obediente. Y tampoco nada era lo mismo que había sido después de Edward… o desde que habían perdido la esperanza. No podía seguir adelante, ni podía volver a su vida anterior. Entonces, ¿qué?

Rosalie la ayudó a bajar del carro y Bella entró sola en su casa y subió a su habitación. Jasper le había dicho que sentía pena por sí misma y había intentado ayudarse, pero Edward parecía pensar que estaba mejor allí que con él… ¿cómo podía pensar algo así? ¿Es que no la conocía, o acaso no le importaba?

Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y observó la fila de muñecas de porcelana de rostro angelical. Allí estaba, de nuevo en el seno de su familia, en su habitación, en su silla, como una preciosa e inútil muñeca de porcelana.

Enfadada con Edward, con la vida y con su propia inutilidad, derribó de un golpe todas las muñecas y las estrelló contra el suelo. Una detrás de otra, hasta que sólo quedaron dos que la miraron como si supieran lo absurda e inútil que era de verdad. Se dio la vuelta y de una patada, lanzó los cuerpos rotos contra la pared.

—¡Bella!

Su madre había aparecido en la puerta, y Rosalie iba tras ella.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, lanzándose sobre la cama—. ¡Dejadme sola!

Rosalie se retiró, pero Renee se acercó a la cama.

—Te dejaré sola cuando hayamos hablado un instante.

—¡Madre, por favor! ¿Qué puedes tener que decirme que no me hayas dicho ya?

—Pues que necesitas rehacerte y decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida —dijo, poniendo un pañuelo impregnado de perfume en su mano—. Antes eras feliz, Bella. No dejes que nada te impida alcanzar lo que quieres… aunque lo que quieras sea a él.

Bella se secó la nariz y los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vaya en busca de mi marido?

Su madre estaba tiesa como una escoba y no la miraba a los ojos, pero contestó:

—Te estoy diciendo que tienes que vivir tu sueño.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda un instante después.

Bella se acurrucó sobre la cama y mucho rato después, cuando se oían ya los ruidos de la cocina, se levantó y se sentó frente al escritorio. Sacó papel y destapó el tintero. No iba a rendirse.

Querido Edward,

Tú me enseñaste lo que era el valor cuando tenía miedo. Me demostraste que podía hacer cosas con las que solo me había atrevido a soñar. Me diste confianza para levantarme y andar delante de los demás sin sentir vergüenza. ¿Quién es ahora el inválido: tú o yo? ¿Quién se escondía tras sus miedos hoy? Te invito a la celebración de mi cumpleaños. Creo que ya sabes cuándo es… y dónde.

Con cariño, Bella.

Encontró a Angela fregando el suelo de la cocina.

—Angela, ¿querrías hacerme un favor.

—Claro. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí. ¿Querrías entregarle este mensaje a mi marido en el establo?

Angela aceptó la carta sonriendo.

—Ah, y esto —añadió, ofreciéndole las dos muñecas de porcelana que quedaban intactas—, es para Gwen y Gerta.

—Les encantarán. Gracias.

Cinco días más tarde, el día del cumpleaños de Bella, el cielo era de un azul intenso y brillante.

Unas nubes deshilachadas y blancas colgaban sobre las montañas en la distancia, pero el aire era limpio y claro.

—Me ha sorprendido que quisieras una fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo su padre, colocándose su mano en el brazo para conducirla sobre el césped inmaculado—. Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.

—La verdad es que ha sido mamá quien me ha convencido.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero consiguió hacerme pensar en el resto de mi vida.

Amigos y vecinos habían llegado, Jasper, Alice y su familia, los Cullen, Lizzy y Guy, e incluso el doctor Martin y la familia de Angela. Bella había invitado al tío de Edward y él le sorprendió presentándose con la camisa que le había confeccionado, y con la señora Cope, la bibliotecaria, del brazo.

Jasper había colocado los aros del criquet y Bella intentó jugar por primera vez. Lo estaba pasando bien, pero la pregunta latente en su corazón era si Edward iba a presentarse o no. Intentaba dejar de pensar en ello cuando las conversaciones cesaron. Al volverse para averiguar qué llamaba su atención, vio a un jinete acercarse a la puerta y desmontar.

Alto y atractivo, con su pelo cobrizo brillando al sol, Edward abrió la puerta y entró. Bella, con el corazón en la garganta, sintió que la felicidad se derramaba sobre ella como un bálsamo curativo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, y luego otros más.

Se encontraron en la mitad del camino.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo él.

—Gracias.

—Tengo regalos para ti.

Ella miró sus manos vacías.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Quieres que te lleve hasta ellos?

Wrangler pacía tranquilamente en la hierba que había a lo largo de la valla.

—¿Dar un paseo a caballo, quieres decir?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Edward tomó su mano, la condujo hasta la puerta y la ayudó a montar. Él se subió a la grupa del caballo.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría. Se volvió y con la mano se despidió de toda la familia, e incluso su madre le devolvió el saludo.

Edward pasó sus brazos en torno a ella y Bella se apoyó en él, sintiéndose segura y protegida en su abrazo. ¿Podría perdonarla? ¿Podría compensarlo alguna vez por haberlo obligado a sufrir su pérdida sin ella?

Su casa apareció por fin. Un rizo de humo salía de la chimenea de piedra. En lugar de conducir al caballo a la casa, Edward lo condujo a una zona de hierba que había en la colina de detrás, lo ató a un árbol y ayudó a bajar a Bella.

Había algo de colores extendido sobre la hierba y cosas ocultas bajo una sábana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella.

—Una fiesta de cumpleaños privada —contestó él—. Mira, te he comprado una alfombra.

Era sin duda una alfombra de Bruselas en verde, azul, tostado y burdeos.

—Es preciosa, pero ¿por qué está aquí fuera?

—Porque tu otro regalo debe utilizarse al aire libre y quiero que disfrutes de ellos ahora mismo.

Ella miró los misteriosos bultos.

—De acuerdo.

Descubrió uno de ellos: era un rifle.

—¿Un arma? —preguntó.

—Un rifle. Y voy a enseñarte a utilizarlo. La próxima vez que se acerque un lobo, no tendrás por qué tener miedo.

Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones: cómo cargarlo, cómo apoyarse la culata en el hombro y cómo disparar.

—Tenías razón, Bella —dijo él a su espalda.

Ella bajó el rifle.

—Me refiero a lo que decías en tu nota. Me estaba escondiendo. Esperaba que tú fueses valiente y te sobrepusieras a tus temores, pero cuando el error lo cometí yo, salí corriendo.

Ella miró el arma que sostenía en las manos.

—Bueno, desde luego este es el regalo de cumpleaños más original y práctico que he recibido en toda mi vida —dijo, entregándoselo.

Él lo descargó y lo dejó sobre la alfombra.

—Tú no cometiste ningún error, Edward.

—Hay lobos aquí —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Osos, también. Y yo lo sabía. Debería haberte preparado, y no lo hice. El error fue mío.

—No fue culpa tuya. Yo también me culpaba a mí misma por ser tan torpe, y ¿qué bien nos hace culparnos a nosotros mismos? Yo soy quien te dejó solo, ¿recuerdas?

—Necesitabas a tu familia.

—Tú eres mi familia —dijo con firmeza—. Te necesitaba a ti, pero huí porque creía haberte fallado.

—Tú nunca me has fallado —le aseguró.

—¿Y después? —preguntó, dejando que su angustia la ayudase a exponer sus sentimientos—. ¿Y cuando te dejé que te ocuparas tú solo de enterrar al niño, y que sufrieras solo? Mi equivocación fue terrible, y lo siento muchísimo.

—Bella, no quedaba otro remedio. Tenía que hacerlo yo porque tú estabas físicamente muy débil, y yo en eso no podía ayudarte. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que has tenido que pasar.

—Debería haberlo compartido contigo. Deberíamos haber llorado juntos.

—No es demasiado tarde —dijo él con voz ahogada—. A mí aún me queda por llorar.

—Edward… —susurró, abrazándose a él—. Edward, lo siento tanto.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y oír el latido de su corazón la consoló.

—Edward, ¿podrás perdonarme?

—Bella, si hablamos de perdón significaría que alguien es culpable de algo, y no es cierto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es empezar de nuevo.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo un regalo más para ti.

Ella lo soltó y destapó lo que ocultaba la otra sábana. Era una caja de madera con un cuerno incorporado.

Bella había visto uno parecido en su viaje al este.

—¡Un gramófono! ¡Qué maravilla!

—Así podremos bailar cuando queramos —dijo, e hizo girar la manilla.

Una música salió por el cuerno, Wrangler levantó la cabeza y la agitó, piafando. Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Me concedes este baile? —preguntó su marido, inclinándose ante ella como un caballero.

Bella puso su mano en la de él, Edward adelantó un pie y ella se encaramó en él para que Edward la guiase sobre la alfombra. Cuando la música cesó, Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo juntos —le dijo él al oído—. No podemos permitir que algo nos separe.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—El otro día en el establo dijiste que me habías pedido demasiado, pero no es así. Me animaste a ser quien he querido ser desde siempre. Amarte es lo que me ha dado el valor necesario para intentarlo.

—Tendremos más hijos —prometió él—. No podrán reemplazar al que hemos perdido, pero nos ayudarán a recuperarnos de la tristeza.

—¿Era guapo, John?

—Era un hombrecito precioso. Perfecto en todos los sentidos, pero demasiado pequeño.

—¿Tenía el pelo cobrizo?

—Sí. Déjame llevarte a su tumba.

La subió a lomos de Wrangler y él tiró de las riendas a pie. Atravesaron una zona de árboles y flores silvestres, y a varios metros del último abeto, desde un lugar en el que se divisaba la casa y los caballos en el corral, vio un pequeño montón de piedras.

Edward la ayudó a bajar y fueron andando y en silencio hasta la tumba.

—Es un sitio precioso —le dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Lo elegí porque desde aquí se puede ver nuestra casa.

—Es perfecto —dijo, contemplando las piedras elegidas y colocadas con primor, y sintió un dolor en el pecho por el hijo que nunca podría tener en los brazos. Tomó la mano de Edward y se arrodilló en la tierra—. No te he dado las gracias por pensar en envolverlo en la sábana.

—Me pareció que era lo mejor. Lo metí después en una caja que le hice yo mismo.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

—No tenía que ser muy grande.

—No. Era pequeñito.

Bella lo miró. Tenía los dientes apretados y parecía tragar con dificultad, y tirando de su brazo, le hizo arrodillarse a su lado y lloraron abrazados. Lágrimas de dolor y agonía, pero también lágrimas revitalizantes. Bella lo besó en la cara, sobre la cicatriz de la boca, sobre las pestañas húmedas.

—Te amo… más que nunca.

—Yo creía que no podría llegar a quererte más, pero así es —contestó—. No podría vivir sin ti, mi dulce Bella.

—He vuelto a casa para quedarme.

Se volvió y dejó vagar la mirada por sus tierras, las colinas, el cielo brillante y la tumba ante la que se habían arrodillado. Reparó entonces en las delicadas flores azules que la bordeaban.

—Alice me había hablado de los nomeolvides. Gracias por sembrarlos.

—No he sido yo.

—¿Quién, entonces?

Él sonrió y los hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas.

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo. Parece ser que fue otra mujer quien compró las semillas y las sembró.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Tu madre.

¿Su madre?

—¿Y cómo ha venido hasta aquí? —le preguntó, atónita—. ¿Cómo encontró la tumba?

—Jasper y Alice me preguntaron por este lugar para poder venir a verlo. Puede que los oyese hablar —se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

Se imaginó a su madre pidiéndole a alguien que la llevase a aquel lugar, quizás su padre, y después caminando a trancas y barrancas sobre el barro hasta llegar a aquel montón de piedras. Ninguna otra cosa podría haberla sorprendido o complacido más. Pensar que su madre se había preocupado lo bastante como para tener un gesto tan extravagante la conmovió, y le hizo concebir esperanzas para los tiempos venideros.

Dejó de contener las lágrimas por sí misma, por Edward y por su hijo, por su madre, cuyos sueños se habían perdido a lo largo de los años pero que la había animado a ella a no perder los suyos.

Cuando Edward la besó, sus lágrimas fueron de alegría porque su sueño seguía vivo. Quererlo era lo que le había dado valor para intentarlo en un primer momento, y ese mismo amor volvería a dárselo para empezar de nuevo.

**FIN**


	19. Chapter 19

TITULO: MI DULCE AMOR

AUTORA: CHERYL ST. JOHN

ADAPTADORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO-OESTE

CONTEXTO: COPPER CREEK, COLORADO, 1878

PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

Regrese! Disculpen mi tardanza pero estaba en epoca de examenes.

Espero que disfruten el tan esperado final de esta historia.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero verlas en mi nueva historia, en este caso una traduccion.

Bueno ahora si, a leer!

Epílogo

El cielo de primavera ofrecía un azul tan intenso que el contraste con el blanco de las nubes, el verde oscuro de los árboles y el rojo oscuro de las montañas del horizonte resultaba intenso y brillante. Y como siempre, Bella pensó en el verde de los ojos de su marido. Una vez quiso tocar la gloria, pero ahora la tenía en el corazón, entre los brazos de su esposo, en cada momento de la vida con él.

Cerró los ojos un instante y miró después al pequeño ser que tenía en los brazos.

—Es un niño precioso —dijo su madre, que estaba a su lado.

Bella asintió. La conversación y la risa las rodeaban.

—¿Puedo tenerlo un rato?

Con una sonrisa, Bella le entregó a su pequeño de dos meses, y la expresión de su madre derramó ternura al tener al pequeño en sus brazos.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira! —la llamó una vocecilla llena de alegría.

Bella se volvió.

Su hija de tres años, Rebecca, corrió detrás de una bola de criquet acarreando un mazo de madera y sólo consiguió darle a su padre en la espinilla.

Con los ojos de par en par, Edward se echó mano a la pierna y se dejó caer al césped.

Bella se levantó de su sillón a la sombra y corrió hacia ellos conteniendo la risa.

—Lo siento, papá —decía Rebecca, muy seria—. Te doy un beso para que no te duela, ¿vale?

Y lo besó en la pierna.

—Aquí también —dijo su padre, señalándose la mejilla.

La pequeña soltó el mazo y besó a su padre.

—¿Mejor?

—Creo que también necesito que me bese mamá —dijo con malicia.

Bella se arrodilló sobre la hierba y miró a Jaspy y Alice, que a duras penas contenían la risa, y besó a su marido en los labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo él, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Eres feliz?

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión un instante, pero parpadeó y miró a su alrededor a los amigos y la familia congregados en el jardín de sus padres. El tío de Edward, Eleazar, y la señora Cope estaban haciendo un rompecabezas con Will. Rosalie le estaba enseñando a un joven amigo a poner en marcha el gramófono. Sus padres estaban en el porche admirando a su nuevo nieto.

Su preciosa hija la miraba a ella esperando una respuesta y Bella la abrazó contra su pecho, llena de felicidad. Edward se incorporó y Bella le quitó una brizna de hierba del pelo antes de tomar su mano y apoyársela en la mejilla para decir, mirándolo a los ojos:

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Fin.

Me encanta este final es precioso!

Aqui esta el resumen de mi nueva historia.

My Sweet Angel

Después del beso que le dio Jake un beso a Bella contra su voluntad en Eclipse, ella no puede perdonarlo. Ella decide aceptar la propuesta de Edward y su relación se vuelve más fuerte que nunca. Jake enfurece. Edward daja de lado sus límites, con consecuencias inesperadas. Victoria no aperece. Lemons


End file.
